Ma maladie
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Une histoire avec Lupus,Kistune, Chaton... un anniversaire, un colier, une maladie... Cela fait deux mois que Sasuke est rentré à Konoha. Mais voilà, suite à une bataille, les choses se complique. Mais il ne voudra rien dire...
1. Histoire

Ma maladie

_Points importants à savoir en lisant cet fic…_

_-Le clan Uchiwa (n'apparait pas souvent…) ainsi que Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya et autre sont tous vivants._

_-L'équipe sept fait parti de la section Anbu_

_-Surnoms… Sasuke ; Lupus_

_ Naruto ; Kitsune_

_ Sakura ; Chaton_

**_One short_**

A la fin de l'été, dans un petit village près d'une petite berge et non loin d'une jolie rivière, le soleil avait enfin fait son apparition. Le temps était au beau fixe depuis déjà une bonne petite semaine. Mais c'était surement les dernières fois qu'on pourrait profiter des beaux jours.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le trois septembre et le temps commençait à se rafraichir de plus en plus de jour en jour.

C'est là que se trouvait quatre personnes habillés d'un uniforme Anbu, qui, étaient vêtus d'un pantalon noir, un t-shirt et un pardessus blanc comme protection. Sur leurs épaules gauches, on pouvait y voir un tatouage de la forme d'une feuille. Pour finir, chacun d'eux portaient un masque sur le visage. L'un était de couleur plus prononcé sur l'orange tirant un poil sur le rouge. Le second était de couleur bleu marin, légèrement violet et gris. La troisième personne avait un masque de couleur rose pale mélangé à du noir et blanc. Puis, le dernier ayant un livre dans les mains était de couleur grise avec de fins trais noir partants du bord de ses yeux.

Tout paraissait calme, mise à part peut-être des oiseaux qui chantaient et voltigeaient de-ci delà. Puis, le vent se mit à souffler et comme si il était annonceur de mauvais présage, il n'y eu bientôt plus de bruit sur la berge.

Le calme qui régnait près de la rivière fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'un groupe de cinq ninjas déserteurs qui venaient de surprendre les quatre personnes.

Le combat commença très vite,…

C'est également très vite que les deux équipes se mirent en position de combat et commencèrent le début des hostilités.

Les armes des deux camps s'envolèrent pour finalement s'entrechoquer entre elles. C'est ainsi que le combat continua sans pour autant donner l'avantage à l'une des deux équipes.

Leur force était d'équivalence égale et chacun faisait de son mieux.

Le combat dura ainsi entre les coups à main nus et les Justus de chacun d'eux un bon moment.

Jusqu'au moment où, l'un des ninjas du groupe de quatre personnes réussit grâce à une technique secrète d'éliminer le colosse qui se trouvait juste en face du ninja au masque rose pale.

Le sauveur lui dit juste avant de partir combattre les deux qui lui fonçaient dessus…

-Fait comme prévu et reste dans les parages au cas où.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il partit en contrattaque vers les deux adversaires qui lui faisaient face. Le ninja au masque rose partit comme il avait été prévu un peu plus loin du champ de bataille.

Le combat dura encore quelque minute avant que…

-ATTENTION !!!

L'un des trois ninjas qui soit resté en combat, réussit de justesse à éviter un Katon mal placé. Le ninja au masque de couleur orange se tourna vers celui qui venait de lancer cette attaque et s'écria alors en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses compagnons d'arme…

-T'es devenu aveugle Teme ? J'te ferai remarquer que j'suis juste là.

Rabroua celui que venait d'éviter l'attaque de feu.

Mais le responsable se détourna et sans un mot envers l'autre en face de lui, il continua d'affronter son adversaire qui, semblait être le chef de l'équipe.

Pour le peut que put voir le ninja au masque orange, il paraissait être vraiment très fort pour son rang de classe S.

Mais il ne put pas penser plus longtemps à l'adversaire de son coéquipier car celui qu'il avait en face de lui revenait à la charge.

Mais avant d'aller lui mettre une raclée, il se tourna vers sa coéquipière un peu plus loin et lui cria un…

-Merci Chaton pour m'avoir prévenu !

La dite chaton lui répliqua en lui disant…

-Fais plus attention à toi, Kitsune !

Et elle repartie en direction de sa cachète.

Le combat dura encore un moment puis, alors que chacun commençait à perdre de plus en plus de chakra, les minutes continuèrent de se poursuivre. Le champ de bataille commençait à n'être plus qu'un champ de ruine.

Jusqu'au moment où…

-LUPUS… NONNNNNNNNNN !!!

Le ninja qui arborait un masque de couleur bleu marin ne put éviter le coup par derrière de son adversaire.

Sasuke sentit la lame froide et métallique le transpercer dans le dos.

Mais malgré la douleur qu'il endurait et qui commençait à se répandre dans tout son corps, Il réussit à faire son jutsu d'immobilisation contre son adversaire encore derrière lui.

Ce dernier resta stoïque lorsque Sasuke s'était tourné pour lancer son attaque, il ne put pas léviter. Il avait encore sa main tendu tenant son katana en forme de dent qui se trouvait toujours dans la chaire pâle d'où coulait le sang de Sasuke de plus en plus fortement.

Profitant que son adversaire ne puisse plus bouger, Sasuke fit un autre jutsu qui avait pour effet de laisser passer son chakra d'affinité Raiton dans le corps de son adversaire.

Ce dernier ni résistant pas bien longtemps s'effondra inconscient et grièvement blessé sur le sol déjà bien abimé par leur combat.

On pouvait voir sur les parcelles du corps du ninja adverse de petites écorchures par milliers un peu partout.

Mais lorsque le ninja déserteur tomba comme une masse sur le sol, il entraina dans sa chute son katana qui, était toujours enfoncé assez profondément dans la chaire froide et engourdie de Sasuke.

Le katana en forme de dent déchira encore plus la peau de Sasuke qui, lui, serra de toutes ses forces les dents mais ne put empêcher un cri de douleur sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

Sasuke ayant perdu une grande quantité de sang s'évanouie à son tour et atterrit de toute sa grâce et son poids sur l'herbes fines et douces qui restaient encore sur la petite berge.

La dernière chose que Sasuke put entendre, ce fut un mélange de voix crier son nom.

Il ferma peu à peu les yeux et ne vit plus que le noir qui commençait à l'envelopper. Il avait de plus en plus froid et le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant.

Puis, petit à petit, il se laissa aller et plus il se laissait aller et plus il se sentait bien et léger.

Il ne voulait plus combattre contre ce silence qui laissa place à une douce musique…

…

-LUPUS…. !!! SASUKEEEEEEEEE !!!

Sakura enlevant son masque de couleur rose et courrait vers le corps étendu de Sasuke un peu plus loin. Elle fut très vite rejointe par Naruto et Kakashi alors qu'elle arrivait auprès de Sasuke.

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle commença à le soigner à l'aide de son jutsu médical pour au moins fermer la plaie béante qu'avait Sasuke dans le dos.

Naruto et Kakashi ne purent que laisser faire Sakura, c'était la seule pour le moment à pouvoir l'aider. Ils la regardèrent. Puis, Kakashi se tourna vers l'adversaire qui avait surpris Sasuke en traitre et remarqua les fines coupures sur ses avants bras et le peu de son visage qui était encore caché par son béret noir.

Il s'accroupit et enleva le tissu que portait l'homme et fut surpris de voir non seulement de fines blessures sur tout son visage, mais put remarquer que mise à part les coupures, il y avait aussi d'innombrable bleus un peu partout.

Kakashi tourna la tête en direction du corps inconscient de Sasuke et se demanda…

« J'aimerai bien savoir qu'elle technique tu as bien pu utiliser pour en arriver à ce résultat. »

Malheureusement, Kakashi était encore aux prises avec ses deux adversaires lorsqu'il avait entendu Naruto crier le surnom de Sasuke. Il avait vu du coin de l'œil ce dernier recevoir le coup de katana dans le dos. Mais il dut arrêter son observation car l'un de ses deux adversaires face à lui allait lui porter un coup. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps suite à ça pour en finir avec eux.

Mais cela n'avait pas suffit, car qu'en il avait tourné la tête vers Sasuke, ce dernier laissait échapper un cri de douleur et ne put que le voir s'effondrer au sol.

Kakashi reprit ses esprits et mit sa main dans sa sacoche pour en ressortir un parchemin et comme pour ses deux adversaires un peu plus tôt, il enferma le corps du ninja à l'intérieur. Cela fini, il remit son parchemin dans sa sacoche et se dirigea vers l'adversaire qu'avait eu Naruto.

Arrivé face à lui, il vit un trou béant au niveau du ventre.

« Surement du à son rasengen »

Pensa Kakashi avant de faire le même rituel qu'avec l'adversaire de Sasuke. Il fit disparaitre le ninja dans l'un de ses parchemins à l'aide de son jutsu. Après avoir fait ça, il repartit auprès du blessé et de ses deux autres élèves.

Arrivé, il demanda sans plus…

-Alors Chaton, comment va-il ?

Sakura toujours en pleine activité, ne répondit pas tout de suite trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Kakashi ne se frustra pas et alla près de Naruto un peu à l'écart du champ de bataille.

Il s'était assis au bord de la rivière et paraissait réfléchir.

Kakashi, sans bruit s'assit près de lui et continua de lire son livre pas net tout en regardant de temps à autre son élève qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Chacun resta là, Sakura se démenant pour sauver la personne qu'elle aimait, Naruto plongé dans ses pensées, Kakashi ne disant rien et lisant tranquillement son bouquin en attendant que Sakura finisse ses soins et que Sasuke soit d'attaque pour rentrer au village.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne petite heure plus tard que Sasuke reprit conscience.

Sakura n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de sauter au coup de son cher Sasuke.

Ce dernier encore un peu dans les pommes ne réagit pas de suite. Il avait encore un peu mal dans le dos mais la douleur disparaissait petit à petit.

Quand Naruto entendit Sakura crier le nom de son ami/rival il eut tôt fait de se retourner en se levant pour mieux observer.

Et ce ne fut qu'au moment où Naruto vit Sasuke assis, le regard dans le vaque mais en vie, que Naruto lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires et partit dans la direction qu'avait prit précédemment Kakashi en entendant lui aussi le cri de son élève.

Tout le monde, après une demi-heure après le réveil de Sasuke, enfin requinqués partirent tous en direction de Konoha qui se trouvait à environ deux heures de marche.

…

L'équipe sept venait de passer les portes de Konoha.

En tête, Kakashi suivit de Sakura puis, un peu en arrière, Sasuke et Naruto.

Comme à leurs habitudes, Naruto et Sasuke se chamaillaient comme deux gamins, Sakura essayant vainement de les séparer ou du moins essayait de calmer les choses. Mais elle finissait toujours par crier sur Naruto.

Kakashi, lui, continuait tranquillement de lire son livre tout en restant attentif pour que les choses ne s'enveniment pas.

Ils finirent tout de même par arriver à la tour des Hokage. C'est Sakura qui frappa à la porte du bureau. Puis, après un…

« Entrez… »

Venant de derrière la porte, tout le monde entra.

Sur un siège haut, en cuivre noir, se tenait l'Hokage du village.

Il avait la tête penché sur des montagnes de paperasses étalées face à lui. Ce n'est que quelque seconde plus tard qu'il daigna enfin à lever l'œil sur l'équipe qui venait d'entrer.

-Ah, vous voilà,… votre mission c'est-elle bien passée ?

Ce fut Kakashi-Sensei qui prit la parole en temps que chef d'équipe…

-La mission est un succès. Nous avons eu un blessé de notre côté. Mais tout va bien.

-Bien,… Mais qui a été blessé ?

Demanda le quatrième Hokage du village en regardant un à un les ninjas face à lui.

Mais avant même que quiconque ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, Naruto se mit à rire tout en se tournant vers Sasuke qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir tout en disant d'un ton glacial…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dobe ?... Tu ris tout seul maintenant ?

Avant de retrouver un visage impassible et de regarder l'Hokage qui l'observait…

Naruto, de son côté, s'arrêta de rire dès le moment où Sasuke l'avait appelé dobe… et sans laisser l'Hokage dire un traitre mot il rétorqua tout en lançant un regard mauvais sur Sasuke…

-Si je me marre, c'est parce que je repense à la Jouve en détresse que tu étais tout à l'heure mon cher Sasuke !

Sasuke fit comme si de rien était et continua de regarder un point au loin sans faire attention au blond qui commençait à s'échauffer…

-Alors, le pauvre petit Sasuke-Kun ne trouve rien à redire ?

Sans plus, Sasuke dit de son ton détaché mais glacial…

-Ferme-là Baka.

Au premier lieu, Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite aux paroles de son coéquipier, mais bien vite, il se mit à s'énerver et perdre son sens froid…

-QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire… TEME !!!!!

C'est sur un ton moqueur et sarcastique que Sasuke répliqua à son tour…

-Et en plus t'es sourd, il faudrait que tu te débouches les oreilles un de ces jours…

Là, ils commencèrent à se lancer des regards noirs sans pour autant quitter une seule fois le regard de l'autre.

C'est aussi à ce moment là que Sakura, qui se trouvait juste entre Sasuke et Kakashi, qu'elle décida à intervenir en voyant que leur Sensei ne faisait rien et continuait de lire son livre sans faire attention à la dispute quotidienne de ses deux élèves…

-NARUTO… tu vas arrêter d'embêter Sasuke-Kun ?

Tout commence d'un ton menassent puis, quand elle prononça le nom de son cher Sasuke-Kun, elle se radoucit aussi vite que son ton s'était élevé. Puis, se tournant vers l'Hokage, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser en voyant son fils et le dernier des Uchiwa se chamailler comme deux gamins… Elle fit à son adresse…

-Je suis navrée du comportement de mes deux coéquipiers Hokage Sama.

De leur côté, Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient échangé un dernier regard noir avant de détourner leur tête à l'opposé regardant pour l'un par la fenêtre et pour l'autre un mur qui lui paru bien intéressent tout à coup.

Sakura, elle, regardait tour à tour ces deux camarades et alla aux côté de son Sasuke-Kun chéri, qui lui, ne fit même pas attention à cette dernière. Sakura, étant habitué au comportement de Sasuke, ni fit pas plus attention cas Naruto et le dévorait des yeux.

Naruto, vexé de l'inattention que portait Sakura à son égard fit mine de bouder dans son coin.

Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

D'ailleurs, Minato décida de reprendre la parole…

-Si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi Sasuke qui fut blessé durant cette mission ?

Il regarda le concerné et en voyant un hochement de tête de la par de ce dernier sans grande conviction. Il reprit de son air malicieux…

-Bien, Sasuke, je veux que tu te présente pour un examen de routine pour être sur que tout va bien. Tu iras te présenter devant Tsunade-Sama à l'hôpital où elle a sa clinique. Et je ne veux pas d'opposition à ce sujet.

Rajouta-t-il en voyant déjà la remarque en regardant le jeune Uchiwa. Puis, il regarda les autres et finit par s'exclamer…

-Pour finir, je veux votre rapport dans deux heures au plus tard sur mon bureau. Vous pouvez y aller.

C'est en s'inclinant respectueusement devant leur Hokage, que l'équipe sept sortit sans plus de mot.

Dehors dans le corridor, Kakashi, avant de s'évaporer dans un pop et de fumer pour s'en aller, fit à l'intention de ses élèves…

-Bon, vous avez compris ? Sur ce, à plus les jeunes.

Et avant même que quiconque ne puisse dire, ni faire quoique ce soit, il était déjà parti avec son livre dans les mains.

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura partirent ensemble vers la sortie du bâtiment. Personne ne pipa mot avant d'être arrivé à l'entrée du palais des Hokage.

Arrivé au dehors, Naruto ne put plus se retenir de dire quoique ce soit, et sans réfléchir, il hurla…

-Et si on allait tous ensemble à Ichiraku ? (Resto préféré de Naruto)

La seule réponse qu'eut Naruto fut une remarque venant de Sakura…

-Sois pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà Naruto ! On doit aller faire notre rapport écrit pour l'Hokage. Et pour ta gouverne, je te signal que ça prend beaucoup de temps. Les combats ne sont pas faciles à décrire sans pour autant donner trop de détail inutile.

Elle partit en direction de chez elle tout en lançant un petit regard amoureux à Sasuke.

Mais, le brun était déjà partit sans rien dire dans l'allée adjacente de la sienne.

Naruto se retrouva seul en face de l'immeuble.

Mais avant qu'il ne parte à son tour, il se retrouva parterre et s'étouffant à moitié.

-Oh Naruto,… tu es enfin rentré… !!!

Une femme aux longs cheveux roux avait foncé sur Naruto pour le serrer dans ses bras. Légèrement garçon manqué, c'était une belle femme au teint claire et au forme fine.

Ce n'était autre que l'épouse du quatrième Hokage du village… Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de sa mère, lui, fit la voix étouffée par le poids qu'exerçait sa mère sur lui tout en le serrant encore plus…

-M'man,… lâches-moi… tu m'étrangles là… !

Après quelques échanges habituels de politesse,… Naruto et Kushina partirent ensemble surexcités chez Ichiraku un peu plus loin. Où ils mangèrent un nombre incalculable de bols de nouilles au miso.

…

De son côté, Sasuke un peu plus loin de chez Ichiraku et non loin de l'hôpital, continuait son chemin d'un pas lent mais très élégant.

Les cheveux attachés en une queue basse il s'était rechangé avant de quitter les vestiaires des ANBU. Il portait, comme à son habitude, un pantalon de couloir noir montrant les formes bien musclé mais restant fines des jambes et de son fessier. Comme haut, il portait juste une chemise noire nuit avec une cape fine et légère sur les épaules.

Au départ, il y a de cela quelque mois, les gens de Konoha se tournaient tous vers lui en le dévisagent à cause de sa cape, cela n'était pas courant de voir une personne porter une cape sur le dos tous les jours. Mais Sasuke avait pris l'habitude et ne faisait pas attention aux regards divers des gens autour de lui.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'était habitué à voir le cadet Uchiwa habillé ainsi.

Cela faisait environ deux mois que Sasuke était revenu à Konoha pour de bon et avait ressuscité grâce à son épée tous les gens morts durant les dernières années. (Mon délire perso…)

Au départ, Sasuke avait eu dans la tête de ressusciter uniquement sa famille assassiné par les dirigeants de Konoha. Mais finalement, il avait également ramené les Hokage dans temps. A vrai dire, il avait été plus obligé qu'autre chose. Mais c'est une longue histoire…

Sasuke s'arrêta face à un bâtiment gigantesque d'au moins vingt à trente étages.

Les murs du bâtiment étaient tous blanc et il y avait de grandes bailles vitrées aux niveaux des chambres de l'hôpital.

Plus bas, il n'y avait que de simples fenêtre où l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieur, sur les cotés, des rideaux qui changeaient de couleur selon les étages du bâtiment.

Devant lui, Sasuke voyait les grandes entrées de l'hôpital. C'était des portes coulissantes qui laissaient place juste après les avoir passés, à un tapis fixé de couleur bleu avec écrit dessus « bienvenue ».

Sasuke soupira profondément avant d'avoir le courage d'avancer et d'entrer dans cet endroit qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant, c'était l'odeur du désinfectant venant lui chatoyer les narines et il détestait cette odeur du trop propre, trop hygiénique, trop superficiel des règles de propreté.

Le corps humain avait besoin de certaines bactéries pour pouvoir continuer à se protéger soi-même. Sans l'aide de médicament où autre substance bizarre. Sasuke savait très bien les règles de l'hygiène et savait que les personnes travaillant ici ne suivait que les ordres donné par la hiérarchie des soins, Mais pour lui, c'était tout de même un peu trop poussé. De plus, Sasuke avait remarqué et sut, comme quoi les gens normaux, qui, en entrant pour une simple opération rentraient et finissaient par avoir une infection quelconque. Alors que s'ils étaient restés chez eux, il ne l'aurait pas eu.

Laissant ses pensées négatives de côté, Sasuke finit par atteindre l'accueil de l'hôpital.

C'est avec un sourire charmeur, dont il avait le secret, que la jeune fille, en le remarquant, ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant un tell regard venant d'un jeune homme aussi beau à son encontre.

C'est un peu intimidé qu'elle lui sourit et dit d'une petite voix timide…

-Oui, je peux vous aider… jeune homme ?

Fit la jeune femme en rougissant de plus en plus en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

Sasuke gardant son petit sourire sur la face répondit d'un ton monotone…

-J'aimerais voir Tsunade-Sama. S'il vous plait.

La jeune femme en blouse blanche, la regarda et lui indiqua où se trouvait la Godaime pour le moment, et ajouta qu'il faudra surement qu'il attende un moment à la salle juste à côté. Que Tsunade serra avertit et viendrait le chercher.

Sasuke la remercia et partit tranquillement vers les ascenseurs un peu plus loin vers la gauche.

Il y en avait trois. Sasuke pressa sur le bouton et attendit, que, l'un des ascenseurs arrive à son étage.

Il dut attendre un moment avant que l'un d'eux ne se libère sur les trentaines d'étage et n'arrive au rez-de-chaussée. Sasuke failli se faire renverser par les gens qui en sortaient et quand il put enfin si enfiler, il pressa sur la touche du cinquième étages et laissa les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer et le mener jusqu'au bon étage.

Arrivé à l'étage, un petit son se fit entendre indiquant que les portes allaient s'ouvrirent.

Sasuke en sortit et regarda d'un coup d'œil les alentours et se dirigea tout droit avant de tourner vers la droite puis descendre deux trois marches et finalement arriver face à une porte blanche comme les murs où l'on pouvait lire sur une petite pancarte les mots…

« Clinique de Tsunade »

Sasuke sut ainsi qu'il était arrivé au bon endroit et alla dans la petite salle juste à coté où l'on pouvait également lire en petit paragraphe…

« Salle d'attente pour les clients de Tsunade »

Sasuke y entra et fut surpris de voire déjà deux autres personnes.

La petit salle était certes petite mais accueillante et avait un certain charme dans son genre. Sasuke alla s'assoir près de la fenêtre et regarda par cette dernière. De là, il pouvait déjà voir une bonne partit de Konoha.

Il pouvait voir le lac au loin, les diverses maisons les une à côté des autres, la forêt un peu plus loin, les sapins et leurs épines, les arbres et leurs feuilles vertes, mais il pouvait aussi voir un faucon voler dans les aires pour se percher sur l'aileron qui leur était prévu.

Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre encore dix bonnes minutes avant d'être interrompu par une voix non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête en sa direction et une femme aux cheveux noirs lui parla…

-Elle t'attend.

Sasuke se leva sans un mot et alla vers la porte où se trouvait Shizune. Il la suivit dans la salle où se trouvait une femme aux cheveux blond attaché en deux longues quetsches base. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil blanc où l'on pouvait voir du plastique pour protéger des microbes le lit et chaises qui se trouvaient dans la petite pièce.

La femme dans le fauteuil se leva et s'approcha de Sasuke sans faire autrement attention à Shizune qui était venu près de sa patronne.

Sasuke regarda Tsunade s'approcher et fixa ses yeux couleur noisette sans broncher. Tsunade le scruta du regard sans rien dire, puis, après quelque seconde d'observation, elle se tourna vers son assistante et lui dit…

-Shizune, va voire le dossier que j'ai laissé au dixième étage qui concerne Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sans plus, elle laissa passer Shizune qui après avoir confirmé alla chercher le dossier demandé.

Tsunade alla s'installer dans son fauteuil et dis à Sasuke, qui était resté stoïque durant ses quelque minutes…

-Viens t'installer sur le lit s'il te plait.

Le nommé alla alors sur le lit juste à côté de lui. Il s'y installa et regarda Tsunade derrière son bureau. Il attendait que cette dernière lui demande quoi faire.

Tsunade, pour sa part, regarda la lettre que lui avait donnée l'Hokage quelque seconde plus tôt. Tsunade resta silencieuse en lisant la lettre et ne regarda pas Sasuke une seule fois. Quand elle eut finit sa lecture, elle fixa enfin le dernier descendant Uchiwa. Puis, elle se leva et vint s'assoir sur la chaise pour être face à face avec Sasuke.

Ce dernier la fixait d'un regard vide d'expression et ne pipa mot, il attendait juste que la cinquième Hokage lui donne un verdict.

Puis, finalement, Tsunade lui demanda…

-Enlève ton haut, je veux voir ton dos.

Sans plus, Sasuke enleva sans gène le haut de son t-shirt et se retourna pour que Tsunade puisse voir le reste de la marque causé par l'épée.

Tsunade toucha la maque restante et l'examina puis, elle chargea sa main de chakra de couleur verte et la posa sur la marque. Elle fit ça tout en disant…

-Sakura a fait du bon boulot, mais je vais juste finir son travail en faisant disparaitre cette cicatrice, qui j'en suis sur, doit te gêner un peu…

Sasuke pour toute réponse soupira et laissa Tsunade finir.

Quelque seconde après ça, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Shizune fit son entrée en déposant le dossier de Sasuke sur le bureau de sa patronne et ressortie sans un mot.

-Bon Sasuke, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait très bien de sa dernière visite. Et n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'allait lui dire Tsunade…

-Je t'ai dit que tu devais faire attention à toi. Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu ne fais pas plus attention à toi…

Sasuke ne fit qu'un simple hanchement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait effectivement bien compris…

-Bien, … Sasuke, tu sais que je t'aime bien. Alors ne fais pas trop de conneries du genre lors de tes missions à venir. Sinon je serai obligée de demander au quatrième Hokage de te donner des missions de rang plus bas.

Sasuke aux dernières paroles de Tsunade lui lança un regard noir pour lui dire à travers ce regard glacial… Qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire un truc pareil sinon vengeance s'en suivrait…

-C'est bon Sasuke. Tu sais ce qui t'attend. Tu peux y aller… Mais je garde un œil sur toi.

Sasuke se leva et commença à partir sans regarder Tsunade. Mais cette dernière avant qu'il ne referme la porte lui lança…

-Sinon ils ne me le pardonneront pas. Surtout lui…

Sasuke arriva enfin dehors sans se préoccuper des autres qui le regardaient lorsqu'il passait dans les couloires.

Il finit par arriver chez lui. Sa mère lui fit un sourire en le voyant arriver et vint l'embrasser sur la joue. Sasuke se laissa faire et ne fit qu'un…

-Bonjour mère.

Avant de partir dans sa chambre sans plus.

…

-NARUTO !!!

Le dénommé se retourna et vit arriver vers lui Konohamaru. Un gamin espiègle et joueur mais surtout farceur, c'était le portrait craché de Naruto deux ans en arrière. Il arriva en courant tout en saluant la mère de Naruto qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Naruto lui dit joyeusement salut et Konohamaru, lui, lui dit…

-Eh, tu sais quoi ??? J'ai enfin une mission de rang Jounin. C'est trop cool…

C'est alors, que Naruto et Konohamaru commencèrent à s'exciter suite à cette nouvelle.

Tandis que Kushina les regardait d'un sourire tendre sur le visage. Elle resta là à les regarder avant d'être interrompu par un Anbu arrivé juste à côté d'elle.

Ce dernier lui donna un parchemin et partit dans un pop sans aucune indication de plus.

Après avoir lut, Kushina eut un petit sourire coquin et détruisit le parchemin à l'aide de l'un de ses jutsu. Naruto, lui, avait bien vu le sourire pas très net de sa mère et allait lui poser une question lorsque cette dernière le prit de vitesse et dit…

-Bon il faut que j'y aille. N'oublie pas ton rapport pour ton père. Je ne veux pas de dispute ce soir.

Et sans que Naruto n'ait le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, il vit sa mère disparaitre dans un coup de vent.

…

Après environ une heure, l'équipe sept se retrouva dans le bureau du quatrième Hokage.

Ce dernier comme pour la première fois se retrouvait noyé dans la paperasse.

-Ah vous voilà les jeunes.

Finit par dire Yondaime en regardant les trois jeunes en face de lui. Kakashi en retard comme d'habitude…

-Ne nous traite pas de gamin… On a maintenant dix-huit ans je te signal.

Fit remarquer Naruto qui commençait à s'énerver faussement contre son père.

-Pas toi abrutit… tu sais toujours pas compter ?

Fit sournoisement Sasuke en lançant un regard de travers à Naruto. En réalité, Naruto n'aura ses dix-huit ans que le mois prochain…

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui répliquer lorsque Sakura lui lança un coup sur la tête en le menaçant…

-Tais-toi, on est devant l'Hokage, un peu de respect.

Naruto pour seul réponse maugréa avant de regarder le Yondaime.

-Bon d'accord,… sinon, vos rapports de mission… ?

Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto déposèrent ensemble, en même temps leurs rapports et se remirent en rang devant le bureau.

-Bien, sinon, si vous n'avait plus rien à dire, vous pouvez y aller. Sasuke…

Alors que nos trois amis commençaient à partir, Minato appela ce dernier avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Il se retourna et regarda son Hokage dans les yeux en attendant qu'il continu. Mais l'Hokage attendit que la porte se referme après le passage de Naruto, qui, leur lança un regard interrogateur avant de disparaitre…

-Sasuke, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sasuke fit des yeux ronds mais se reprit bien vite. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question comme celle-ci de la part de l'Hokage Yondaime. Il le regarda un moment avant de répondre d'un ton monotone…

-Ca va.

Minato lui fit un doux sourire et s'approcha de Sasuke avant de lui dire…

-Je connais ton état médical Sasuke et je sais aussi que tu ne vas pas bien.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, n'osant affronter l'Hokage du regard. C'est vrai quand tant qu'Hokage du village, il avait le droit de voir les dossiers médicaux de chacun des ninjas sous ses ordres. Donc, il était normal qu'il connaisse parfaitement le petit problème qu'avait Sasuke depuis environ deux semaines. Mais,…

-Vous ne le direz à personne… ?

Avait soufflé Sasuke dans un murmure presque inaudible. Mais Minato étant assez près de Sasuke et ayant l'ouille fine, put entendre. Il le regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de lui faire un grand sourire lui chuchota alors comme pour lui confier un secret…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Mais,…

Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un bond en entendant le mais juste après la phrase. Il ne s'avait pas pourquoi, mais il ne la sentait pas la suite de cette phrase. Et effectivement…

-Mais, il y a quelqu'un qui l'a découvert tout simplement. Je ne lui ai rien dit, je peux te l'assurer.

Sasuke resta figé en laissant les mots de l'Hokage le transpercer et lui couler dessus. Alors il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre que Minato et Tsunade qui sont au courant de son problème… Mais qui, mais depuis quand et surtout comment ??? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour fait un pas de travers pour laisser penser une seule seconde qu'il puisse découvrir ce qu'il a…

-Mais,… qui ?

Demanda Sasuke la voix hésitante et tremblante face à la réponse qu'il craignait de découvrir…

-Eh bien,… tu pourras lui demander toi-même…

Sasuke releva la tête ne comprenant pas ce que l'Hokage lui disait, et surtout où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir en disant ça ?! Mais d'un autre côté, une boule dans sa gorge s'installa lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait. Il avait un peu peur de savoir et surtout d'affronter la personne qui connaissait son petit secret. Il essaya de cacher ce sentiment qui commençait à le submerger peu à peu…

-Tu peux entrer maintenant…

Là, une ombre sortie de nulle part fit son apparition juste à la droite de Sasuke et à la gauche du Yondaime.

Sasuke reconnu tout de suite l'inconnu en voyant l'uniforme d'anbu qu'il portait et d'où l'on pouvait voir le signe de capitaine affiché sur son bras droit. C'était un simple mais reconnaissable de toute un ruban rouge attaché au bras droit de chaque capitaine.

Sasuke le voyait souvent sur Kakashi quant il partait en mission avec le reste de l'équipe.

Sasuke reconnu immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Son cœur manqua alors un battement et croisant le regard de l'homme en face de lui. C'est Minato qui fit sortir Sasuke de sa torpeur en parlant au capitaine face à eux….

-Bien, je crois que Sasuke t'as reconnu Itachi, tu peux enlever ton masque face à nous. Il n'y a personne au alentour.

Suivant la demande de l'Hokage, l'homme enleva son masque en forme de fouine et regarda alors son jeune frère dans les yeux. Il avait suivit toute la conversation étant donné que pour le moment, Itachi avait la garde de l'Hokage.

Sasuke devint livide face à son frère ainé. Mais ce dernier semblait plus s'inquiéter que d'avoir l'envie de le réprimander face à son secret qu'il voulait garder pour lui.

Itachi ne dit pourtant rien et avant de détacher ses yeux de son petit frère, Itachi lui sembla percevoir une lueur étrange dans les yeux de son cadet de frère. Mais reporta son attention à leur Hokage.

-Bien, Sasuke, comme tu me l'as demandé, je ne dirai jamais rien à tes coéquipiers et même le reste de ta famille. Mais j'aimerai que tu en parles quand même à quelqu'un. Sasuke, je trouve qu'ils ont le droit de savoir. Je ne sais pas peut-être ta mère et ton père. Ils ont tout de même le droit de savoir comment va leur propre fils. Non ?

Sasuke ne dit rien mais baissa la tête face au regard de Minato. Il se faisait si pénétrant et en même temps si doux, mais si imposant à la fois,… C'était un peu déstabilisant de voir un tell regard venant de cette personne…

Finalement, Sasuke releva la tête et dit d'une voix ferme mais basse…

-Non, je ne leur dirai que si je n'ai vraiment plus le choix.

Minato le toisa quelque seconde avant de soupirer et de retourner s'assoir sur son fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre. Puis, il chuchota…

-Bien, comme tu veux. Itachi, j'aimerai te parler, Sasuke tu peux y aller, demain je t'envoie en mission avec ton équipe. Sois prêt.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et sortit en lançant un petit coup d'œil à son frère avant de fermer la porte et de partir.

-Itachi, maintenant que tu connais le problème de ton frère, je comte sur toi pour garder un œil sur lui. Tu connais ton frère, il est capable de n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins.

Minato se tourna vers Itachi et eut un petit rire en disant…

-D'ailleurs, on en est la preuve vivante.

-Mais surtout, il est capable de cacher une telle chose et sans que tes parents ne s'en rendent compte. Il est un peu comme Naruto… Il ne voudra jamais de l'aide avant qu'il ne tombe d'épuisement ou pire. Et dans ces cas là,… ce serai plus grave encore.

Un petit silence s'installa durant lesquelles Itachi regardait son Hokage mais ne pipa mot avant d'attendre la suite.

-Ton frère est fragile Itachi. Il ne le montrera jamais mais,… Je veux pouvoir compter sur toi pour le surveiller.

Itachi baissa un instant la tête puis avant de remettre son masque, il ajouta…

-Bien Hokage-Sama, je ferais ce que vous voudrez.

…

Voilà, la semaine avait passé très vite et aujourd'hui, nous étions le douze septembre. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait une mission en solo dans le pays de la brume (brouillard) pour récolter des informations sur un ninja déserteur qui devrait arriver dans les parages durant la semaine. Sasuke avait donc été mis sur cette mission car il avait été lui-même déserteur et connaissait bien les endroits où il aurait pu trouver refuge. Sa mission été simple, trouver des informations sur le déserteur et tenter s'il le pouvait de capturer le ninja sans le blesser ou du moins le tuer.

Sasuke venait tout juste de se réveiller qu'il entendit sa mère l'appeler de peur qu'il s'oublie.

Après avoir pris une bonne petite douche et finit de se préparer pour partir en mission, Sasuke descendit les escaliers et croisa son père en chemin.

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lui dire d'une voix légèrement hésitante un…

-Bonjour, père.

Mais ce dernier passa sans même répondre ou même faire attention à lui. Sasuke ayant maintenant l'habitude continua son chemin sans plus.

Il arriva dans la cuisine où là il trouva sa mère à déposer son petit déjeuner sur la petite table basse. Sasuke s'y installa puis regarda sa mère dans les yeux lorsque celle-ci le regardait manger avec un fin sourire doux et aimant.

-Dis maman, tu sais pourquoi père ne me regarde toujours pas ?

Sa mère fut que légèrement surprise par la question de son fils cadet. Elle soupira et finit par le regarder dans les yeux et dit…

-Tu sais, ton père est comme ça. Il n'est pas facile pour lui de te montrer qu'il t'aime et qu'il est très fier de toi. Mais ça, tu ne lui diras pas.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire lorsque sa mère lui dit que son père était très fier de lui. Il lui fit juste une affirmation de la tête avant de finir son déjeuner en silence et de partir.

Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, Sasuke fut interrompu par sa mère qui vint vers lui et lui fit une bise avant d'ajouter et avant de repartir dans la cuisine…

-Fait attention à toi. Et reviens vite.

Sasuke porta sa main là où sa mère lui avait donné un baisé et sourit. Il partit sans dire au revoir à son père et parcouru les rues du cartier Uchiwa qui avait retrouvé vie après le retour de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-Kun…

Sasuke se retourna et vit alors sa grand-mère qui venait de sortir de chez elle avec un balai à la main. Elle s'approcha et lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de dire…

-Prends soin de toi. Ton grand frère est passé tout à l'heure et semblait soucieux à ton sujet.

Sasuke fit les yeux ronds avant de demander…

-Et pourquoi ? Comment tu peux savoir ça grand-mère ?

-Eh bien, parce que tu es tout simplement son petit frère et en tant que tell. Il doit prendre soin de toi.

-Enfin, ma chérie, tu vois bien que notre petit Sasuke va bien, et en plus, c'est l'un des ninjas les plus puissants de sa génération et même du village.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il va falloir que tu y ailles Sasuke. Sinon tu arriveras en retard.

-A bientôt Sasuke on te fait confiance pour revenir saint et sauf.

Sasuke leur firent un immense sourire et partit en courant vers le bureau du Hokage.

Sur tout le clan des Uchiwa, Sasuke n'accordait pas facilement un sourire voir pas du tout. Mais les seuls qui en avait droit, c'était bien ses grands-parents et sa mère mais aussi de temps en temps aussi son frère ainé.

De plus, ses grands-parents l'avaient toujours soutenu et encouragé même lors de son enfance. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il les aimait beaucoup.

Sasuke se rechangea dans les vestiaires spécialement pour les anbu et alla se présenter devant l'Hokage. Ce dernier était comme la plupart du temps dans ses paperasses. Sasuke arriva sans un bruit et remarqua alors une autre personne dans la pièce. Ce n'était autre que Naruto assis à se vautrer dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait du côté de la fenêtre.

Sasuke passa à côté de lui mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil et Sasuke eut un rictus caché par son masque. Il s'avança vers l'homme derrière son bureau qui n'avait toujours pas repéré sa présence. Puis, Sasuke laissa filtrer une minuscule partie de son chakra à travers lui et Minato leva enfin la tête un peu surpris de voir Sasuke face à lui alors qu'il ne l'avait pas senti arriver venir.

-Ah Sasuke, parfait camouflage, je ne t'ai pas senti venir.

Sasuke resta stoïque derrière son masque et attendit la suite.

-Bon, tu connais déjà ta mission,… Tiens les papiers et bonne chance. Mais surtout,… fais attention à toi.

Sasuke sans plus, reparti comme il était venu, donc comme un courant d'aire.

Arrivé aux portes du village, Sasuke regarda ses documents et les rangea à l'aide d'un jutsu qui lui permettait de ne pas le gêner et de le garder invisible aux yeux de tous, mis à part lui.

Sasuke partit ainsi pour le pays du brouillard qui dura environ une demi-journée. Normalement pour un autre ninja que lui, cela lui aurait prit au moins une bonne semaine. Mais Sasuke avait cette capacité de faire de long trajet en seulement quelque seconde.

Il pouvait dire que d'un certain sens, c'était grâce à Orochimaru qui lui avait fait un entrainement particulier pour lui donner une vitesse supérieure du quatrième Hokage lui-même.

Il ne rencontra rien de particulier lors de son arrivé au pays. Il alla dans un bar pour trouver le plus d'information possible sur le déserteur. Et bingo, Sasuke était tombé sur un groupe de malfrats et grâce à l'un de ses Justus personnifier, il réussi à trouver le complice du déserteur.

C'était surtout une technique de vérité qu'il avait utilisé sur le groupe. Il ne lui fallu que quelque seconde pour arriver près de l'endroit où se trouvait le fugitif.

Mais Sasuke eut un peu plus de peine pour capturer sans dommage l'intrus.

La nuit était tombé et Sasuke était arrivé dans la cabane où se trouvait le déserteur si recherché et qui d'après les rumeurs était impossible à capturer. Mais Sasuke l'avait mis K.O en moins de deux.

Mais ce que Sasuke n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le déserteur avait en réserve des poisons très spécifique dans l'une de ses chaussures. C'est ainsi que quand Sasuke voulu le sortir de la cabane, il se reçu une bonne dose de poison dans le dos.

Sasuke jura fasse à sa bêtise d'avoir était aussi bête et si peu prudent face à ce déserteur.

Ce que le déserteur ne savait pas, c'est que son adversaire avait pas mal de ressource et Sasuke réussit à tenir sans trop de mal jusqu'au continent du feu.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur la terre ferme. Il put remarquer enfin les premiers effets du poisson faire leur œuvres.

Sasuke se retrouva alors accroupi, le front en sueur et tous les membres de son corps tremblaient.

Sasuke eut alors une idée. Il se mit debout, comme il pouvait, et créa un clown et lui ordonna d'emmener le déserteur au village de Konoha.

Sans plus, son clown obéie et prit l'homme sur son dos et parcourut les dernières heures de route pour arriver au plus vite au village.

De son côté, Sasuke essaya de calmer son mal, mais malheureusement plus il bougeait et plus il avait de peine à respirer.

Sasuke se trouvait dans une forêt épaisse et plutôt dangereuse.

Au frontière de Konoha, se trouvait divers animaux plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

En un mot, Sasuke se trouvait mal, vraiment mal… et pas seulement dans les deux sens du terme...

…

Au village au même moment…

-NARUTO reviens ici…

Le dénommé Naruto riait de bon cœur face à sa coéquipière qui lui courrait après. Naruto, humoristique qu'il était avait fait une blague à Sakura lorsque cette dernière sortait du bureau de son père.

Maintenant, il courrait à travers tout le village pour essayer de ne pas recevoir les foudres de sa coéquipière.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Sakura décide de laisser passer. Et rentre chez elle se reposer. C'est épuisant de courir après Naruto.

Naruto, de son côté rentra chez lui après avoir vu Sakura capituler. Il eut un petit rire en se disant qu'elle ne changera jamais.

Puis, rentré chez lui, il vit sa mère dans la cuisine et lui dit un vague salut. Il alla dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé. S'installent dans son lit et regardant le plafond, il commença à rêvasser. Puis, son regard fut attiré par une petite lumière. Il la suivit et remarqua son cadre posé sur son bureau juste en face de lui. Il se leva et alla à son bureau puis, prit le cadre photo dans les mains et la regarda.

Son regard fut attendri en parcourant la petite image prise il y a déjà quelques années. Ca remontait à l'époque où il était encore un gamin de treize ans à courir partout pour se faire remarqué des autres. Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait prise, il venait de former l'équipe numéro sept. Que de parcours fait aujourd'hui. Sasuke, Sakura et lui, tellement de chose a changé depuis.

Mais particulièrement Sasuke. C'est grâce à lui la plupart des changements qui ont eu lieu ces dernières années…

Naruto fut interrompu dans son flash-back du passé par la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait pour souper.

-Naruto, chéri… viens souper c'est l'heure.

L'interpellé reposa la cadre sur son bureau et alla au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre sa mère pour aller manger.

-J'arrive… !

Il s'installa à table où se trouvait déjà le plat sur la table. Naruto regarda la chaise face à lui,… vide.

-Dis m'man ? Papa n'est toujours pas rentré ?

-Non, il a encore quelque papiers à faire et viens dans une demi-heure environ.

-Ah d'accord,… bon appétit !!!

Et Naruto commença à manger, sa mère lui sourit et s'installa elle aussi à table puis se servit des ramens maison.

Le repas se déroula calmement… enfin presque. Mise à part une petite dispute quotidienne entre Naruto et Kushina…

Naruto monta dans sa chambre après avoir fait la vaisselle en corvée parce qu'il avait dit que les ramens de sa mère n'étaient pas aussi bonne que chez Ichiraku. Résultat, il se prit la plonge et une engueulade de sa mère.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Naruto regarda sur son bureau la photo encadré. Mais eut soudain un nœud dans l'estomac en remarquant que cette dernière était tombée à terre. Il s'approcha et la ramassa. Mais remarqua bien vite que cette dernière s'était fissurée. Mais pas à n'importe qu'elle endroit.

Elle s'était coupée sur le portrait de Sasuke. En voyant ça comme ça, Naruto eut un pincement au cœur.

Puis, une panique sourde le prit au niveau du ventre pour remonter vers sa gorge. Il commença à trembler et ni comprenait plus rien. Son cœur battait à toute allure et sa respiration commençait à lui manquer.

La panique se submergea en lui et ne pouvait plus la contrôler. Des larmes commencèrent elles aussi à faire leurs apparition et de couler le long de ses joues rosit par le chambardement de toutes ses émotions qui affluaient en lui.

Puis, il entendit la porte de l'entrer s'ouvrir et il sursauta en entendant la voix de son père juste en bas.

Quand il entendit le bruit, son cœur durant un instant avait manqué un battement. Ses larmes inondaient à présent tout son visage. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le pourquoi de toutes ses émotions tout à coup.

-Chérie, je suis rentré.

Naruto entendit la voix de son père résonner dans tout le couloir. Il resta là, recroquevillé en tenant le cadre photo dans les mains tout contre son cœur qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal sans même savoir pourquoi il ressentait ça.

Mais il savait, comme une intuition, que quelque chose venait d'arriver à Sasuke. Il ne sait pas comment il en est arrivé à penser ça, mais c'est ce qui lui était venue en voyant la photo brisée sur l'image de Sasuke…

-Ah Minato tout c'est bien passé ?

Avait répondu Kushina en allant rejoindre son mari à l'entrée…

-Oui, mais il y a un petit souci.

Kushina parue un peu inquiète en voyant son mari lui dire ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh, juste un contre temps surement, mais Sasuke n'as pas donné de nouvelle de lui alors qu'il devait nous envoyer un rapport toute les deux heures sur sa mission.

Kushina, regarda son mari, de plus en plus inquiète. Elle demanda finalement en entrant avec son mari dans la salle à mangé…

-Mais depuis combien de temps ?

Minato paru hésiter avant de répondre puis, il regarda les alentour pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'il pouvait parler sans être entendu…

Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre dans un murmure…

-Quatre heures…

Kushina baissa la tête mais la releva bien vite en regardant son mari dans les yeux avec beaucoup de confiance et de détermination elle dit…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke c'est se débrouiller. Il a de la ressource. Après tout, c'est le descendant d'une longue ligné de Uchiwa. Et rappelle-toi que c'est grâce à lui qu'on est tous en vie aujourd'hui. Je suis sur qu'il reviendra sain et sauf.

Minato lui sourit et s'installa pour souper. Il mangea un peu moins que d'habitude mais sa femme bien que l'ayant remarqué ne dit rien. Elle comprenait l'état de son mari.

Mais surtout, elle s'imaginait la réaction de son fils, Sasuke était son meilleur ami, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose,… elle n'imaginait pas l'état dans lequel il se retrouverait…

Un silence de plomb se fit alors présent dans la demeure des Uzumaki, d'habitude, la maison débordait de bruit divers allant des cris aux bruits de casses… mais ce soir, le calme plat se fit entendre…

La nuit passa bien longuement pour Naruto. Mais bien vite pour le reste du village… enfin presque…

Le lendemain matin, Naruto était toujours dans la même position mais bougea lorsque les bruits de pas dans le corridor se fient entendre. Naruto se leva et se précipita dans le couloire où se trouvait son père près à partir pour le travail qui lui attendait comme chaque matin durant toute la semaine.

Naruto s'avança vers lui et sans même prendre la peine de dire bonjour, il s'écria…

-Papa, je veux aller à la recherche de Sasuke. De toute façon si tu me dis non, j'irais quand même.

Minato tout d'abord surpris par l'arrivée de son fils à cette heure matinale le surpris mais qu'en plus lui gueule dans les oreilles de si beau matin le laissa durant quelque secondes scotché.

-Naruto,…

Minato ne sut quoi dire à son fils devant lui. Il remarqua les sillons sur son visage de larme séchée et ne sut encore moins quoi dire.

Il s'avait que son fils et Sasuke avait un lien très fort entre eux et que quand quelque chose n'allait pas pour l'un, l'autre le ressentait. C'était un lien invisible entre eux. Mais en voyant Naruto ainsi, son cœur se serra, mais aussi il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sasuke et qu'il avait du y arriver quelque chose de grave.

-Très bien, viens dans mon bureau dans une heure…

-Non, je viens maintenant que tu le veuille ou non !!!

Son regard le transperça et y vit une détermination encore inconnu chez son fils jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais ne perdit pas le nord et répliqua d'une voix douce et calme…

-Naruto, je veux que tu te prépares et que tu sois dans mon bureau dans une heure sinon tu ne participeras pas à la mission concernant Sasuke-chan.

Naruto regarda son père un peu étonné mais acquiesça et couru dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et filer à toute allure rejoindre son père dans son bureau.

Il arriva trois quart d'heure plus tard et vit qu'il se trouvait deux autres personnes dans le bureau.

L'une d'elle était le frère ainé de Sasuke et l'autre n'était autre que Sakura.

Il s'avança et salua le frère ainé de Sasuke en hochant la tête alors que pour Sakura, il lui fit un sourire d'un kilomètre avant de se tourner vers leur Hokage.

Ils étaient tous les trois en uniforme anbu et avait chacun son masque sur le visage. Bien sur, Sakura n'avait pas vu le sourire de Naruto mais sut qu'il lui avait fait un sourire par habitude. A chaque fois qu'il se croisait, il lui souriait toujours pour lui dire bonjours, alors elle devinait toujours que son coéquipier avait fait la même chose. Pour sa part, elle lui avait juste fait un petit signe de la main.

-Très bien, votre mission est de retrouver coute que coute un membre de votre équipe appelé Lupus. Sa dernière position était le pays du brouillard. Sa mission reste confidentielle. Ne vous préoccuper que de lupus et rien d'autre. Je veux qu'on m'informe toute les heures sur vos recherches le concernant. Si d'ici quelques jours vous ne l'avait pas retrouvé, j'enverrai une autre équipe pour vous seconder. Compris ?!

-Oui Hokage-Sama.

Firent en cœur les trois jeunes gens en face de ce dernier.

-Bien, je vous laisse y aller. Je compte sur vous tous.

-Compris !

Et l'équipe partit sur le champ sans un bruit et en ne laissant aucune preuve de leur présence dans le bureau.

Le groupe de recherche était partis en direction du pays du brouillard. Mais c'est alors à peine avaient-ils parcouru la moitié de la forêt qu'ils croisèrent la personne qu'ils recherchaient.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne petite heure que l'équipe était partie du village caché. Ils atteignaient la frontière du pays du feu.

Là, juste en dessous d'eux, une forme se déplaçait lentement mais surement.

L'équipe se stoppa par un signe de la main du capitaine (Itachi) et attendirent de voir de qui il s'agissait.

Un choc pour le groupe de recherche quand ils remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'ils étaient sensés trouver.

Mais lorsque le groupe voulu aller à sa rencontre, Itachi et Naruto remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sasuke…

Mais ils le rejoignirent et Sasuke fut surpris de voir trois anbu de son village lui tomber dessus.

-Sasuke, tu…

Mais Naruto s'arrêta net en voyant la face de son ami. Son masque d'anbu était tombé de son visage et son cœur manqua un battement.

Le visage de son meilleur ami était défiguré, sa peau déjà bien pale à l'ordinaire était désormais encore plus blanc que les draps de l'hôpital.

Sasuke avait les traits tirés et du sang un peu partout sur lui. Une ligne de sang séché se dévoilait du haut de son front pour s'étendre le long de son visage de mort et ses yeux représentaient le Mangekyu Sharingan à son plus haut niveau.

Sasuke avait aussi les vêtements bien délabrés et ses doigts étaient ensanglantés. En un mot, Sasuke était vraiment amoché de partout et était recouverts de son sang aussi bien sur ses vêtements que sur sa peau pale presque transparente.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus pour Naruto et Itachi, s'était particulièrement le regard vague de Sasuke, un peu comme si il ne les voyait pas. Comme si son esprit n'était plus dans son corps mais se baladait ailleurs. Sasuke semblait être inconscient.

C'est comme si son corps avait reçu l'ordre de marcher mais que son conscient lui, n'était plus là.

C'est le cœur battant la chamade que Naruto s'approcha de son ami et lui passa une main devant les yeux pour que ce dernier réagisse. Mais rien,… Sasuke ne fit pas un geste et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Naruto se tourna vers Itachi que se trouvait juste à sa droite. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas mais en croisant le regard affolé de Naruto, il se décida d'approcher mais ne fit rien à l'intention de son jeune frère. Il semblait réfléchir à comme si prendre pour le faire revenir à lui.

Mais finalement, sans cri et garde, il prit Sasuke sur son dos. Ce dernier ne broncha pas ce qui étonna davantage l'équipe. Mais cela les inquiétait de plus en plus.

Et sans un mot, l'équipe retourna au plus vite en direction du village. Plus les minutes passaient et plus Itachi avait de peine à ressentir le chakra de son frère. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas beaucoup plus que de voir Sasuke ne pas réagir lorsque Naruto lui avait passé la main devant les yeux. Il s'avait qu'en temps normal, Sasuke lui aurait déjà donné un coup en pleine tête en lui disant…

« -Baka, je t'interdis de me refaire ça… »

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre aux portes de Konoha. Mais Sasuke durant le trajet ne donnait presque plus signe de vie. Sakura avait essayé de faire quelque chose à l'aide de ses connaissances médical, mais rien, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment guérir celui qui était son amour de jeunesse.

Naruto, lui n'avait pas cessé de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de Sasuke pour vérifier que rien ne s'aggravait. Mais lui aussi, commençait à avoir de la peine à sentir le flux de chakra dans son corps. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, une peur sans nom lui prit au trippes. Il ne se préoccupait plus que de Sasuke, de son état, se demandait comment il avait bien pu en arriver là…

L'équipe arriva au plus vite devant l'hôpital de Konoha. Alors qu'Itachi entrait suivit de très près par Naruto et Sakura, une voix les interpella et ils se tournèrent tous vers l'inconnu qui venait de parler… ce dernier s'avançait vers eut tout en disant…

-Que c'est-il passé, venez avec moi.

Et sans laisser le temps de répondre, l'inconnu s'avança et se dirigea vers l'ascendeur sans perdre de temps, le groupe, un peu étonné resta quelque seconde et mode pause avant qu'Itachi ne bouge et parte rejoindre l'individu dans l'ascenseur, là ou ils montèrent tous ensemble au cinquième étage.

En sortant, le homme leur fit signe de venir et ils partirent en se dirigent tout droit, avant de tourner vers la droite puis descendre deux trois marches et finalement arriver face à une porte blanche où l'on pouvait lire sur une pancarte le nom…

« Clinique de Tsunade »

Sans attendre, l'homme toqua et entra en disant…

-Tsunade, c'est Minato j'entre.

Tsunade ne fut même pas surprise de voir entrer dans son bureau l'Hokage ainsi que l'équipe de recherche qui avait été envoyé pour retrouver Sasuke.

Tsunade remarqua à ce moment là le jeune Uchiwa sur le dos de son frère. Sans perdre une seconde elle s'approcha de Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'installer sur le lit un peu plus loin.

Elle demanda avant de fermer la poste…

-Aller attendre à côté je m'occupe de lui maintenant… et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux.

En finissant sa phrase, Tsunade désigna du doigt Minato et Itachi. C'est ainsi que le groupe se retrouva dans la salle d'attente.

Une bonne petite heure plus tard, la tension n'avait pas baissé d'un poil, même, elle ne faisait que s'accroitre à chaque instant de plus. Minato s'était assis près de la porte. Il avait les bras croisé sur son torse et regardait dans le vide plongé dans ses pensées. Juste à côté de lui, Itachi restait impassible et attendait d'avoir des nouvelles sur son petit frère.

Un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre se tenait Naruto, il n'avait cessé de tourner en rond et de paniquer et s'imaginant le pire pour son ami. Il ne s'était calmer que lorsque Sakura lui avait donné un coup de poing sur son crane et lui disant d'arrêter, il n'arriverait à rien de paniquer ainsi.

D'ailleurs, cela avait étonné Minato et Sakura de voir Naruto aussi paniqué. D'habitude, même lorsqu'il revenait de mission avec plusieurs blessés graves, Naruto restait calme et ne se laissait pas emporter ainsi dans la panique.

Itachi avait eu un micro sourire en ayant compris que ses agissement si peu commun pour une personne le touchait ainsi pour son petit frère.

Finalement, tout le monde resta ainsi attendant des nouvelles sur le jeune Uchiwa. Les minutes continuèrent de s'écouler et le silence, se peser.

Naruto regardait par la fenêtre en essayant de ne plus penser à son ami juste à côté. Il voyait le village entier et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'endroit ou petit, il avait si souvent vu Sasuke près du lac. Il resta ainsi à attendre et à essayer de penser à autre chose.

Sakura, elle, restait là à regarder son ami le dos tourner. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Sasuke mais essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas le montrer. Elle voulait rester forte et ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Pour elle et pour Naruto, elle baissa finalement la tête et sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'empêcher, des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler le long de son visage. Heureusement, ses longs cheveux roses lui cachaient ses perles d'eau qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir.

Elle avait essayé de soigner Sasuke mais n'avait rien pu faire, comme par le passé, elle ne pouvait toujours pas se rendre utile pour celui qu'elle disait aimer depuis tant d'années.

Minato, juste à deux chaises de là, était lui aussi dans ses pensées. Il n'avait encore rien dit mais….

Flash-back

Alors que l'Hokage venait d'envoyer l'équipe de recherche vers Sasuke, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Étant dans sa paperasse, Minato dit simplement entrer sans pour autant lever les yeux vers l'inconnu qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau.

-Hokage-Sama…

Minato à l'entente de la voix, lâcha son stylo de sa main et releva la tête lentement, ne croyant pas avoir bien entendu.

Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la personne face à lui…

-Sas… Sasuke….

Mais avant que Minato ne puisse continuer Sasuke, s'approcha et laissa tomber devant lui un corps inerte et dit…

-Voilà, j'ai réussi à le ramener.

Mais l'Hokage ne prêtât aucune intention à l'homme parterre. Il regardait de plus en plus inquiet le jeune Uchiwa. Son apparence était vraiment choquante. Il était recouvert de sang et sa peau était aussi pâle que la neige de l'hiver. Mais malheureusement avant même que Minato ne puisse lui demander quoique ce soit, Sasuke disparu dans une fumer blanche.

-C'était un clone.

Fit alors une voix venant de l'entrée du bureau. Une femme aux cheveux longs blonds entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de l'homme étalé à terre.

-Il n'est pas mort. Je l'amène avec moi, quand l'équipe de recherche reviendra, amène-les moi. Si ce que j'ai vu est ce que je pense, Sasuke doit être en mauvaise état… du moins, s'il est encore en vie…

-Bien Tsunade… je viens à l'hôpital. Je suis sur qu'ils arriveront bientôt…

Tsunade hocha la tête avant de partir dans un pop à sa clinique.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Minato venait d'apercevoir le groupe de recherche arriver devant l'hôpital…

Fin du flash back

Minato regarda alors son fils près de la fenêtre et le mira un bon moment. Il remarqua très facilement les légers tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Naruto ne cessait de serrer les poings et de les desserrer. Minato se dit que c'était surement sa manière à lui de déstresser et de passer sa frustration pour ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke. Après tout ce temps, il avait compris comment fonctionnait son fils et ne se trompait que très rarement.

Itachi, pour sa part fixait un point sur le mur et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas trop penser au moment où il avait vu son cadet de frère dans la forêt. Bien qu'il ait appris à cacher parfaitement ses émotions, Itachi n'en restait tout de même pas moins un être humain. Et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, le fait d'avoir vu Sasuke ainsi l'avait choqué. Mais aussi lui avait donné des envies de lui foutre des baffes pour qu'il réagisse. Il ne supportait pas de voir son frère ainsi.

Mais pour rien au monde, il ne le dira à qui que ce soit. Même quand il avait appris le secret de Sasuke sur sa maladie…

C'est alors que tout le monde était plus au moins dans ses pensées que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Tsunade.

Au moment où la porte c'était ouverte, tout le monde regarda le nouvel arrivant. Tous retenir leur souffle en attendant que Tsunade ne leur dissent quelque chose.

Tsunade ne dit rien mais s'avança pour venir s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils de la petite salle d'attente.

Tsunade soupira avant de fixer longuement la petite pièce qui, était forte bien éclairé et où la lumière se reflétait dans le petit miroir juste sur le mur d'en face. Tsunade respira un bon coup avant de parcourir son regard noisette sur l'Hokage et Itachi, puis, plus rapidement sur Sakura, où elle put voire des traces de larmes séchées. Puis, finalement sans tourner la tête elle vit Naruto la fixer avec de l'inquiétude mélangé à de l'espoir et un je ne sais quoi…

Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à lui crier un « Vous allez nous parlez bon sang !! Ca t'amuse de faire attendre… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Tsunade le devança…

-Bien,… Sasuke est hors de danger.

On put entendre à la fin de sa phrase un soupir de soulagement du côté de Sakura et Naruto. Pour Itachi et Minato, ils ne firent rien mais attendaient apparemment la suite. Qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas d'arriver…

-Mais je devrai le garder au moins deux semaines. Pour être sur qu'il ni aura pas de complication.

Puis Tsunade fixa Itachi en face d'elle et ajouta à son égard…

-Je peux compter sur toi pour avertir tes parents ?!

Itachi ne dit rien mais hocha positivement de la tête. Puis, alors que Naruto allait dire quelque chose. Minato prit la parole…

-Il vaut mieux que vous rentriez. Je veux votre rapport demain tôt dans la journée. Allez…

-Attends… Itachi, Minato j'aimerai vous parler.

Dit calmement Tsunade en voyant Itachi et le reste du groupe se lever pour partir.

Les deux concerner se tournèrent et attendirent que Sakura et Naruto sorte. Mais Naruto s'arrêta face à Tsunade et lui demanda…

-Est-ce qu'on peut au moins aller voir Sasuke ?

Sakura, qui n'était pas tout à fait parti, se tourna après avoir entendu la demande de Naruto et resta à la porte pour entendre…

- Je ne crois pas. Sasuke a besoin de repo.

Mais Naruto ne lâcha pas prise et alors qu'il s'apparaitrait à répliquer quelque chose, Minato vint vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille…

-Ne tend fais pas. Tu pourras toujours venir demain. Il est entre de bonne main pour cette nuit. Allez vas.

Mais avant de partir, Naruto rajouta à l'adresse de son père…

-Mais tu me préviens si quelque chose se passe. Sasuke est…

-Je sais. Je te préviendrai c'est promis. Maintenant allez vous reposer.

Et les deux plus jeune partir en lançant un dernier regard d'interrogation à Tsunade pour Sakura et à Minato pour Naruto. Puis, finalement, Naruto finit par fermer la porte derrière lui et partit en compagnie de Sakura vers l'extérieur. Tout deux étaient encore un peu inquiet pour l'état de Sasuke mais finalement Naruto réussi à rassurer Sakura en lui disant…

-Ne t'en fait pas Sakura, tu connais aussi bien que moi Sasuke. Il s'en sortira. Il a connu pire quand il était chez Orochimaru…

Sakura esquissa un sourire et finit par ne plus s'inquiéter pour Sasuke. Elle avait confiance en Tsunade pour ses soins et en Sasuke pour remonter la pente.

Dans la salle d'attend, Tsunade commença à parler alors que les deux autres s'étaient ré assis après que les deux jeunes soient partis…

-Tsunade, que voulais-tu nous dire. Sasuke n'est pas si hors de danger que ça… ?

Fit Minato en regardant Tsunade qui avait fermé les yeux dans son fauteuil.

Elle les garda fermer encore quelque instant avant de les rouvrir et de fixer profondément les deux personnes face à elle. Puis, elle prit une voix sérieuse et sans détoure elle prononça…

-Voilà, je crois que vous êtes au courant de la maladie caché que Sasuke a depuis environ deux ans ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête et attendirent la suite…

-Eh bien,… je crois que le poison qu'il a reçu a accéléré le mouvement.

Les deux, la regardèrent un peu septique et elle eut l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas bien compris ce qu'elle venait de leur dire juste maintenant.

-Sasuke est certes sauvé du poison qui était dans son organisme. Mais durant tout le temps où ce poison c'est propagé dans ses veines, il a en même temps favorisé le processus de sa maladie.

Après les paroles de Tsunade, Minato la regarda un instant avant de plonger dans ses pensées et de se couper du monde le temps qu'il examine la situation sous tout les angles.

Itachi, lui n'avait montré que le regard un peu éteint lorsque Tsunade leur dit que le poison avait favorisé sa maladie ce qui amenait logiquement que son cadet allait avoir de plus en plus de mal.

-Et,… dans combien de temps vous pensez que la maladie va s'aggraver pour lui ?

Itachi avait prononcé ces paroles comme si de rien était. Comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Mais Tsunade ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle s'avait comme la plupart des gens qui l'entourait qu'Itachi aimait beaucoup son petit frère et que cette histoire le touchait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer ou dire.

-Je ne peux pas encore le dire. Tout dépendra de lui. De sa résistance de ses capacités à combattre la maladie qui le ronge.

Un petit silence se fit au court des quelque minute qui suivirent.

Après, Minato releva enfin la tête et dis d'une voix calme et réconfortante…

-Mais Sasuke a déjà bien résisté au poison durant ses derniers jours. Et de plus, il est encore en vie malgré la maladie qui le ronge depuis ses deux dernières années. Je suis presque sûr qu'il résistera. Quand penses-tu Tsunade. Tu dois bien avoir un petit avis à nous donner.

Minato fixa Tsunade et ne regarda pas Itachi juste à côté. Il s'avait parfaitement qu'il attendait lui aussi impatiemment la réponse de Tsunade. Après tout, c'était, et c'est le meilleur médecin de tout le pays voir même de tous les pays.

-Quoi que vous disiez Tsunade-Sama, je vous fais entièrement confiance sur le diagnostique que vous nous donnerez sur mon petit frère.

Tsunade fut reconnaissante face aux paroles d'Itachi mais ne précipita pas les choses. Elle dit simplement…

-Venez avec moi. Je veux vous montrer quelque chose…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sans se retourner elle sortit en sachant que Minato et Itachi la suivait sans rien dire. Elle alla ensuite dans son cabinet et alla directement dans l'une des chambre à côté.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Minato et Itachi virent alors Sasuke couché dans le lit et semblait dormir comme un bébé.

Itachi s'approcha et regarda son petit frère. Il semblait si serein, si innocent, tellement fragile aussi.

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le front de son frère endormie. Il le regarda encore quelque seconde avant que Tsunade ne l'interrompt en disant,…

-Voilà, regardez,

Elle tendit un livre vers Minato qui s'était rapproché d'elle. Il regarda et vit une image d'une fleur d'une beauté imaginaire.

Minato releva la tête et questionna Tsunade d'un regard et levant les sourcils pour prononcer encore plus son étonnement.

Tsunade en le voyant reprit…

-Cette fleur à la beauté époustouflante est à l'origine le poison que Sasuke a reçu de cet homme. C'est un poison mortel et il est impossible d'échapper à la mort. Normalement le processus est simple. Comme tous les poisons, il s'infiltre dans la peau puis se repend dans le sang. Il se multiplie au fil des secondes que passe. Et la circulation du sang s'accélère lorsque l'on bouge.

Tsunade fit une petite pose pour regarder Itachi et Minato. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle continu ses explications…

-Ce que je veux que vous sachiez, c'est que ce poison est très puissant et rare, très rare sont ceux qui y survive. Et comme vous devez déjà l'avoir compris, Sasuke à surement utilisé son ninjustu pour pouvoir arriver plus vite à Konoha. Et donc, cet acte à amener à une augmentation de sa tension artérielle. Ce qui veut dire à une poussée de sang plus vite, plus rapide, donc le poison c'est répandu également plus vite.

Itachi et Minato n'osèrent prononcer un mot. Ils avaient très bien compris ce que Tsunade voulait dire par-là.

-Alors,…

-Oui, Sasuke devrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais sa capacité de résistance est impressionnante.

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère couché un peu plus loin. Il eut un micro sourire en se disant qu'il était fier de son cadet.

Minato eut lui aussi un sourire. Mais pas un petit, mais un aussi fier et grand que celui que Naruto abordait lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Sasuke après les trois ans de poursuite acharné qu'il avait eut pour retrouver et remmener Sasuke au village.

-Pour ma part,…

Repris Tsunade avec elle aussi un sourire sur la face…

-Sasuke survivra surement à sa maladie. Même s'il n'y a encore aucun traitement sur cette maladie encore bien trop peu connu. Je peux vous jurer, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le soigner.

Itachi et Minato la regardèrent et ils furent reconnaissants pour la femme qui se trouvait face à eux.

Ils avaient encore un espoir pour Sasuke.

Le lendemain, Naruto arriva de bonne heure devant l'hôpital. Il regardait le bâtiment en fixant principalement l'étage numéro cinq.

C'était là que se trouvait son meilleur ami, dans un lit, surement encore endormi.

Naruto prit une inspiration avant de rentrer finalement dans l'immeuble. Il prit l'ascenseur et arriva comme hier, dans le couloir numéro cinq de l'hôpital et se dirigea en direction du bureau de Tsunade.

Il toqua lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte. Il entendit étonnamment un…

-Entrez.

Naruto rentra assez timidement dans la pièce et finit par croisé le regard noisette de la cinquième Hokage du village. Il la fixa un instant avant de demander un peu hésitant…

-Euh, bonjour la vieille, je peux voir Sasuke…

Tsunade passa sur le « la vieille » et lui fit un petit sourire en le voyant si hésitant à lui demander quelque chose qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il finirait par le faire avec ou sans son contentement.

-Viens, il dort encore.

Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre juste à côté. Elle fut suivie de près par son protégé.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre et alla près du lit où se trouvait toujours Sasuke endormi comme hier.

-Tsunade,…. Euh, est-ce que Sasuke… est-ce qu'il pourra sortir prochainement ?

Tsunade fut surprise par l'hésitation si prononcé de Naruto. Elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto si peu sûr de lui…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici deux jours tout au plus, il pourra sortir.

Naruto fut soulagé par la nouvelle et soupira de soulagement avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme et assuré cette fois vers son ami dans le lit.

Naruto s'installa sur la chaise près du lit et regarda paisiblement Sasuke. Son visage, ses cheveux, ses paupières fermés,…

Puis, il regarda Tsunade et lui demanda…

-Il n'y aura pas de complication pour lui,… N'est-ce pas ?

Tsunade surprise le regarda un instant avant de se souvenir d'une chose…

**Flash Back**

-Tsunade…

Minato se tourna près d'elle avant de sortir définitivement et d'une voix ferme continua…

-J'aimerai que personne d'autre ne sache pour Sasuke. Sauf peut-être sa famille si elle te pose des questions, elle a le droit de savoir.

Là, il se tourna vers Itachi encore près du lit de son petite frè le regarda et à travers, il comprit qu'Itachi donnait son accord.

-Même si Sasuke n'est pas d'accord, nos parents sont en droit de la savoir. Sasuke comprendra s'ils l'apprennent. D'ailleurs, ils le sauront bien un jour ou l'autre.

Fit finalement Itachi avant de se lever et de rejoindre Tsunade et Minato.

-Mais personne d'autre.

Finit-il avant de sortir. Il rajouta cependant…

-Sasuke ne voulait même pas que moi ou quelque de sa famille ne le sache. Alors quelqu'un d'autre…

Puis il sortit en saluant les deux personnes et partit définitivement.

-Tsunade, si Naruto ou Sakura et même Kakashi tu demande quoi que ce soit, dit que tout va bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Minato, c'est ce que je voulais faire. Ne t'en fait pas. Après tout, ce gamin a le droit de garder ce secret pour lui.

Minato lui fit un sourire avant de suivre le même chemin qu'Itachi.

Tsunade se tourna vers Sasuke et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis, elle murmura pour elle…

-Décidément, il y a bien des gens qui t'apprécie Sasuke,… et même moi je dois l'avouer je t'aime bien.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front et avant de fermer la porte, elle le regarda une dernière fois.

« Oui, mais dommage que tu ne t'en rende pas compte. »

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il serra debout dans moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Elle sortit de la pièce en voyant le sourire rayonnent qu'abordait Naruto suite à la phrase de Tsunade avant de se tourner vers l'endormi.

Tsunade, dans son bureau respira un bon coup avant de s'assoir et de sortir une bouteille de Saké et d'en boire une bonne gorgée avant de se dire…

-Finalement,… je ferrais tout pour te remettre sur pied. Comme ça tout le monde serra heureux.

Elle but encore une gorger et regarda par la fenêtre d'où elle vit un oiseau s'envoler d'une des branche de l'arbre en face de l'hôpital.

Sakura passa un peu plus tard vers Sasuke et resta un moment à le contempler sans rien dire. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'au soir puis, elle vit arriver Naruto. Tout deux échangèrent un regard mais ne trouvèrent rien à dire.

Après tout, il n'y avait rien à se dire. Ils restèrent ainsi à attendre que Sasuke se réveille. Mais rien,… durant toute la journée il ne bougea pas. Il resta allongé sans faire un geste dans son sommeil.

Les deux amis furent interrompus dans leurs pensées et leur contemplation par l'arrivée de Tsunade. Cette dernière leur sourire et dit d'une voix douce mais qui ne laissait pas le choix…

-Il faut que vous rentriez. Vos familles vous attendent et il se fait tard.

Les deux hésitèrent à laisser Sasuke seul. Tsunade voyant leur trouble leur dit en les accompagnants à la porte…

-Je m'occuperais de lui. Demain il devrait reprendre ses esprits. Il s'en sortira.

Sakura lui fit un sourire et dit d'une petite voix…

-Merci Tsunade-Sama.

-Vous pourrez revenir demain.

Naruto et Sakura repartirent ensemble de l'hôpital. Ils partirent avec un peu de culpabilité mais rassuré que ce soit Tsunade qui s'occupe de leur ami.

Naruto et Sakura se séparèrent peu après pour prendre le chemin qui les menait chacun vers leur maison respective.

Ils se saluèrent et finirent par partir.

« Après tout, Sasuke était entre les mains de la meilleur ninja-médecin de tout le village et ses environs. Il ne pouvait que s'en sortir. »

Les deux coéquipiers arrivèrent chacun avec un sourire en se disant _ça_ chez eux.

…

Voilà, aujourd'hui nous étions le sept octobre. Durant le dernier mois, il ne s'était rien passé de bien particulier. Mais en ce mardi sept, une réunion venait d'être faite dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Ce dernier prit la parole en s'adressant à tout le monde…

-Bon, comme vous le savez tous, cette semaine, il y aura l'anniversaire de mon fils, Naruto. Pour l'occasion, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m'aider à organiser une petite fête surprise pour lui.

Tout le monde s'exclama avec enthousiasme

-Oui, Hokage-Sama.

Après que tout le monde se calma, Minato continua à expliquer ce qu'il allait faire pour cette occasion.

Mais dans toute l'assembler présente, il remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel. Une personne qui aurait du être là en première ligne. Cette personne n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiwa.

Minato demanda alors…

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve Sasuke ?

Tout le monde se regarda mais personne ne répondit à la question du Hokage. C'est alors que Kushina s'approcha de son époux et lui chuchota à l'oreille…

-Je pense qu'il doit se trouver avec notre fils. Il n'aura surement pas pu se libérer.

Minato eut un sourire sur le visage et sans plus, il continua à expliquer ce qu'il prévoyait pour l'anniversaire de son fils unique.

Pendant ce temps, sur un terrain d'entrainement, se trouvait deux garçons qui se battaient sans aucune pitié. Les coups de pieds et les coups de poings se suivaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Quand l'un des deux garçons finit par mettre à terre définitivement l'autre au tapis… celui qui se retrouvait étalé resta allongé au sol en regardant le vainqueur aux yeux noirs…

Bien vite, le garçon aux cheveux ébène s'accroupit au côté de l'autre aux cheveux blond comme le soleil.

- Ah ce n'est pas juste, tu m'as encore battu !

Sasuke ne dit rien mais Naruto put voir ce dessiner un fin sourire sur son visage.

C'est alors que Naruto voulu ajouter quelque chose qu'il fut interrompu par quelqu'un…

-Naruto-Kun !!!!

Naruto serra les dents avant de se retourner et de regarder la personne qui venait les déranger. Il afficha alors un immense sourire en voyant Konohamaru venir à leur rencontre. Sasuke, lui, ne fit pas un seul geste en voyant d'ébouler comme une fusé le « Naruto numéro deux » de Konoha.

-Naruto, viens, j'ai une technique nouvelle que je veux te montrer.

-Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là Konohamaru.

-Ah dis plutôt que t'as peur c'est ça.

Fit Konohamaru en le provoquant pour qu'il accepte. Ce qui ne tarda pas…

-QUOI, tu te prends pour un grand là. Je ne compte pas me faire battre par un gringalet comme toi.

-Ah c'est ça. Je vais te mettre la raclé de ta vie.

-C'est ça dans tes rêves, morveux.

Sans le remarqué, Naruto suivait Konohamaru sans faire attention qu'il s'éloignait de Sasuke. Trop, pris dans sa conversation avec Konohamaru.

Sasuke pour sa part, resta là, à regarder Naruto s'exciter comme des années auparavant.

« Décidément, il ne changera jamais. »

Se dit Sasuke en se relevant. Il marcha un moment dans la forêt juste en face du terrain d'entrainement et profita de l'air frais et du calme environnent.

Mais alors que Sasuke allait retourner au village après une bonne petite heure dans la forêt à profiter du calme, seul bruit les oiseaux qui chantaient.

Il descendit de son perchoir et atterrit comme un chat sur la terre ferme.

C'est alors qu'il arrivait au terrain d'entrainement qu'une crise de toue le pris.

Mais heureusement elle ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il se releva comme si de rien était et continua sa marche. Mais lorsqu'il releva sa main droite il aperçu un peu de sang sur sa main.

Un peu surpris, il s'essuya à l'aide d'un mouchoir et le jeta dans une poubelle un peu plus loin.

Il retourna chez lui et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il se disait…

« Ce n'est qu'une toute petite toue de rien du tout. Je n'vais pas en mourir tout de même. »

Et après le souper, il partit se coucher.

Un peu plus loin dans une villa de l'autre côté du village, un jeune homme blond revenait de son escapade avec Konohamaru. Il avait un peu de culpabilité d'avoir ainsi laissé en plan Sasuke.

Mais il était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il rentra chez lui dit bonsoir. Il croisa son père dans le couloir, ils s'échangèrent un sourire dont ils étaient les seuls à réussir à faire.

Naruto alla vers sa chambre mais fut interrompu par sa mère qui montait les escaliers…

-Tu veux manger quelque chose avant d'aller au lit ?

Naruto fit non et dit bonsoir pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il scuta sa chambre sans grande enthousiasme. Puis, son regard s'accrocha sur un petit cadre près de son lit. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses mains tout en s'assaillant sur le lit.

-Sasuke…

Il regarda intensément l'image de Sasuke. Il la regarda et ne put que se rappeler toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à le chercher, le poursuivre, essayer de le ramener coute que coute au village.

Ca avait prit longtemps, très longtemps même. Mais le jour de son retour il ne l'oubliera jamais. Il restera gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. Comme son plus beau souvenir, comme si c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Sasuke était très présent dans sa vie. Il devait se l'admettre. Sasuke était et est la personne qui compte le plus pour lui. C'est sa motivation, son stimulant, sa volonté d'aller toujours plus loin, faire toujours mieux, surtout mieux que lui, faire pour le dépasser, pour le ramener, pour être plus fort que lui, être à sa hauteur. Il voulait plus que tout être reconnu de Sasuke. Sasuke… la seule personne l'aillant compris lorsqu'il était gamin. Sasuke qui l'avait poussé à s'améliorer peut-être inconsciemment mais c'était en partie grâce à lui que Naruto s'était acharné à devenir le plus fort.

En gros, Sasuke était en quelque sorte sa raison de vivre. Il pourrait, s'il le devait, mourir pour lui.

Naruto s'endormi ainsi le cadre photo dans ses mains, lui à demi couché, assis sur son lit. Mais surtout, le plus remarquant à cette instant, c'était qu'il abordait un sourire. Mais pas n'importe quel sourire, le sourire le plus beau qu'il avait jamais eu, le sourire d'un enfant heureux qui venait de retrouver son jouet perdu.

Environ une heure plus tard, Kushina toqua à la porte et sans obtenir de réponse de la part de son fils, elle ouvrit la porte et fut attendrit par l'image que lui offrait Naruto sur son lit.

Elle s'approcha et le mit complètement dans son lit, puis, elle mit une couverture sur lui. Mais elle n'osa pas enlever la photo que tenait Naruto très fort et tout près contre lui dans son sommeil.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de lui poser un baisé sur la joue et de lui chuchoter…

-Dors bien mon ange.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre son mari dans le salon pour regarder un film à la télé.

…

Voilà, aujourd'hui nous étions le dix octobre. L'équipe sept devait rentrer dans pas moins d'une heure. Elle avait du partir hier en mission urgente pour escorter une personnalité importante jusqu'à son village.

En réalité, c'était une excuse qu'avait trouvé Minato pour faire en sorte que Naruto ne soit pas la pour les préparatifs de sa fête d'anniversaire.

Tout le monde au village avait aidé pour mettre en place les décorations. Si on ne le savait pas, on aurait dit que ce n'était pas pour un anniversaire mais plutôt pour une fête du village.

En faite, le Yondaime avait demandé la décoration de tout le village. C'était après tout le dix-huit ème anniversaire de son fils. C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait fêter.

Voilà, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui à dix heure tout était près pour la fête il ne manquait que l'invité de marque, Naruto.

C'est seulement une bonne petite heure plus tard que l'équipe sept rentra de mission. Naruto continuant de râler sur le fait que la mission avait été trop facile, Sakura essayant vainement de sortir avec Sasuke, Sasuke, lui, restant de marbre face aux demandes de la rosée. Et Kakashi, bien lui,… il continuait de lire son livre sans trop faire attention à ses élèves à force qu'avoir l'habitude de les voir ainsi.

C'est là, à l'entrée que l'équipe resta scotché face au people qui se trouvait devant les portes du village.

C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'ils réussirent à entendre un….

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE

À l'entrée de Naruto, face aux villageois tous réunies.

Naruto eut les yeux ronds avant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda alors tout le monde réuni et fut ému que tous se soit souvenu de son anniversaire et surtout qu'ils lui souhaitent un heureux anniversaire.

Puis, durant au moins deux bonne heures, tout le monde s'avançait vers Naruto pour lui serer la main et lui dire plus clairement joyeux anniversaire.

Naruto tout sourire et riant de bon cœur était plus heureux que jamais dans sa vie. Il continua d'avancer du mieux qu'il put pour rejoindre sa maison.

Un peu derrière, Sasuke et Sakura essayaient de suivre leur coéquipier à travers toute la foule de gens tout autour d'eux.

C'est là que Sakura se décida à parler avec Sasuke…

-Sasuke-Kun ?...

Fit Sakura d'un ton mielleux et attendit une quelconque attention de Sasuke envers elle. Ce dernier ne lui dit rien mais lui jeta un coup d'œil pour lui faire entendre qu'il l'écoutait…

-J'aimerai savoir si tu as acheté un cadeau pour Naruto ?

Sasuke la regarda un peu de travers un instant avant de détourner son regard pour regarder Naruto toujours souriant et se montrant poli en remerciant les gens de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire un peu maladroitement.

Sasuke garda son regard noir sur Naruto durant quelque minutes avant de se reporter face à son autre coéquipière, qui, avait elle aussi fixé son compagnon ne semblant plus attendre de réponse venant de Sasuke.

Avant de parler, Sasuke soupira et dit d'un ton neutre et détaché vers Sakura…

-Je ne sais pas encore, il n'aimera de toute façon pas…

Sakura regarda intensément Sasuke et fut étonnée non seulement parce que Sasuke lui avait répondu mais parce que ce Sasuke lui avait dit que ce qu'il donnera au blond ne lui plaira pas.

Elle fut très surprise que Sasuke puisse lui offrir quelque chose. Normalement Sasuke ne donné jamais rien ou alors que très peu de cadeau aux autres. La dernière fois où elle avait reçu quelque chose du beau ténébreux c'était un sac de kunai car elle n'en avait presque plus pour les missions.

Cela lui avait fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir un cadeau de son amour de toujours.

Alors Naruto,… cela lui ferait surement autant plaisir étant donné que Sasuke est pour lui son meilleur ammi et même comme un frère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas,… Naruto acceptera surement tout venant de toi.

Finit finalement par dire Sakura après avoir revu la scène du jour où Sasuke avait son retour dans leur vie. A quel point Naruto était contant de le revoir. Bien qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement montré face à Sasuke, après tout il gardait ses habitudes d'enfance, qui n'était autre leur rivalité.

-Hm…

Fit juste Sasuke pour réponse. Il ne fit plus très attention à Sakura qui avait replongé dans son passé.

Le petit groupe avait finalement réussit à atteindre la maison du blond.

Naruto toujours aussi souriant rentra chez lui suivi par Sakura et Sasuke.

Naruto alla tout d'abord dans la cuisine pour voir ou se trouvait ses parents. Normalement Kushina devrait être à la maison à ce moment là.

C'est là que Sasuke fit simplement…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont à la fête ?

Naruto se tourna vers lui avec une tête ahuri et sourit après avoir assimilé ce que Sasuke venait de dire, de son côté, Sasuke soupira face à la tête de son compagnon.

-Euh tu crois… ? Peut-être,… tu as surement raison.

Naruto rit un petit coup tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

C'est ainsi que l'équipe sept alla dehors pour rejoindre tout le monde à la petite fête un peu plus loin.

Naruto montait la marche jusqu'à se qu'il se retrouve devant son restaurant préféré. Il fit tilt car _ce_ restaurant était fermé. Normalement, Ichiraku restait ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre heures et sept jours sur sept.

-Dites,… Oh NON mon resto préféré est fermé….

Finit par se lamenter Naruto tout en gesticulant dans tout les sens en regardant la pancarte qui annonçait qu'Ichiraku était fermé temporairement.

-Naruto,… allez viens.

Dit Sakura tout en tirant avec « douceur » Naruto hors de portée du restaurant de ramen du village.

-Mais euh,…. Sakura-chan… je veux manger des ramens.

Sakura trainant toujours le blondinet derrière elle soupirant tout en commençant à avoir une veine qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles…

-Naruto… tu peux te passer de ramens pour un jour.

Naruto continua cependant à réclamer pour avoir des ramens. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps car Sakura à bout de patience frappa avec toute la douceur qu'elle avait sur le crane de Naruto.

Ce dernier un peu assommé ne dit plus rien durant quelque minute.

Un peu derrière, Sasuke avait regardé la scène avec indifférence mais arborait tout de même un petit rictus au bout de ses lèvres fines.

C'est là que Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke arrivèrent devant un local qui à première vu nous aurait parut comme laissé à l'abandon mais gardait un certain charme dans son ensemble.

Sakura poussa Naruto pour qu'il entre le premier. Naruto, n'aimant vraiment pas ce genre d'endroit resta un peu sur place pour essayer de prendre son courage à deux mains. Mais il resta là une bonne minute tout en s'imaginant y trouver des fantômes ou des horreurs sans noms.

Sasuke s'avança et lui chuchota un…

-Baka.

Ce qui réveilla Naruto et la fit s'exciter tout en disant…

-C'est pas vrai, je suis bien meilleur que toi… Teme.

Sasuke sourit d'un petit sourire coquin et laissa balancer Naruto tout son spitche comme quoi il rentrerait là-dedans sans peur et ainsi il prouverait qu'il est plus fort que son rival de toujours.

-Très bien,… alors vas-y.

Naruto sentit un frison froid le parcourir dans tout le dos et avala sa salive tout en regardant la poignée juste face à lui.

-Alors Usuratonkashi ?

-Allez Naruto, prouves-lui que t'es pas un lâche.

Le consterné reprit un peu courage aux mots de Sakura et prit en main la poignée.

Naruto essayant de caché au mieux sa peur commença à ouvrir la porte. Mais là, il se demanda soudain…

« Au fait, pourquoi veulent-ils absolument que j'y entre, Sasuke-Teme a du prévoir quelque chose lorsqu'on serra à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'il va enfin me dire que je suis plus fort que lui… »

Alors qu'il continuait de pensé, Naruto continuait d'ouvrir la porte du manoir face à l'équipe.

C'est alors que Naruto venait tout juste d'ouvrir d'avantage la porte qu'il reçu une bombe en pleine tête.

Oui, une bombe de confettis sur le visage. Naruto resta là, planté devant l'entrée aux côtés de ses deux coéquipiers.

C'est là aussi qu'il vit apparaitre des gens devant lui tout en lui disant…

-SURPRIS

Naruto complètement abasourdi ne fit aucun mouvement avant que Sasuke n'arrive à sa hauteur et lui touche l'épaule. Ce geste ne durant que quelque seconde avant que ce dernier ne rejoigne Sakura déjà près des buffets pour empêcher Choji de tout manger avec l'aide de son amie Ino.

Naruto reprit contenance et sourit de voir tous ses amis réuni devant lui.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon fils.

Fit une voix douce près de lui. Naruto tourna la tête tout en sursautant un peu.

Là, face à lui se trouvait le quatrième Hokage. Le père de Naruto qui lui fit une bise sur la joue tout en lui donnant dans les mains un petit cadeau.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Naruto regarda son père dans les yeux d'un même bleu que lui et regarda le petit paquet qu'il lui avait remit.

-Ouvre-le

Fit Minato en souriant à son fils. Naruto n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit son cadeau. Il y découvrit un kunai à la forme très particulière. Il y avait aussi une inscription assez grande sur le manche.

Minato se pencha et lui murmura…

-C'est un kunai particulier. Il te permettra de retrouver ma trace à tout moment de la journée. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide tu n'auras cas utiliser ton chakra et j'arriverai aussi tôt. Il faudra juste que tu t'y habitus.

Naruto regarda avec fascination ce kunai à l'aspect si particulier. Il regarda chaque contour et sourire de ses plus belles dents à son père avant de se jeter dans les bras de ce dernier tout en lui criant un…

-Merci papa !

Après une bonne petite heure, Naruto ne cessait de recevoir des cadeaux et des poignées de mains et de bon anniversaire vieux…

Après tout ça, Naruto alla rejoindre les deux personnes qu'il appréciait le plus au monde,… ses deux compagnon d'arme Sakura et Sasuke. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à la hauteur de Sakura qui se trouvait à un mètre de lui il fut interrompu par…

-Bien, je propose que nous passions tous à table…

Résonna alors la voix du Yondaime un peu plus loin.

-… Et pour le diner de l'anniversaire de notre ninja le plus imprévisible, un plat de ramen fait par le chef du restaurant Ichiraku.

Là, la plupart des personnes présente, rirent de bon cœur à cette annonce qui n'étonna cas moitié la plupart.

Naruto pour sa part sautait de joue de pouvoir manger à volonté son plat préféré. Il en oublia même d'aller rejoindre Sakura un peu plus loin à discuter avec Ino et Choji, Shikamaru se trouvant un peu à l'écart avec Témari.

Tout le monde prit place dans la grande salle du manoir et chacun mangea à sa faim et le taux des conversations augmenta au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Chacun se retrouvait un peu en groupe pour discuter. Mais Naruto réussissait toujours à réunir chacun dans ses conversations.

Naruto se trouvait entouré par ses parents qui eues était entouré de Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gaara et quelques autres personnes.

Puis, face à leur table se trouvait les amis du blond. Ils étaient aligné face à eux et riait suite aux blagues de Kiba rejoint par Naruto.

Le gâteau arriva alors à la table du blond. Ce dernier était de plusieurs étages et tout au dessus, se trouvaient les dix-huit bougies d'anniversaire du blond.

Naruto souriait comme un bien heureux en voyant arrivé son gâteau.

Alors que les deux personnes chargés de mettre la pièce monté devant le principal invité de la fête, les autres lui chantait la chanson d'anniversaire bien connu.

Tout le monde se tut lorsque Naruto s'apprêta à souffler les bougies. Mais alors qu'il prenait de l'air, Naruto fut interrompu par sa mère qui lui dit…

-Attends, tu dois faire un vœu avant de souffler toutes tes bougies.

Naruto l'interrogea du regard avant qu'elle ne continu…

-Oui, si tu arrives à toutes les souffler, ton vœu s'exaucera un jour où tu ne t'y attendras pas.

Naruto resta penché devant son gâteau bien trop appétissant à son gout mais fit une halte en entendant les derniers mots de sa mère.

Un vœu…

Son regard se perdit dans la salle. Il parcourut tout le monde du regard et s'arrêta sur celui d'un noir profond,…

Naruto ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvrit et jeta durant une seconde un coup d'œil à Sasuke et souffla de toute ses forces les bougies.

Tout le monde applaudit lorsque toutes les flammes du gâteau furent éteintes.

L'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde s'amusait bien.

Mais Naruto commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Sasuke avait disparu depuis un moment déjà. Il parcourait la salle de tous les côtés mais rien, pas de trace venant de Sasuke.

Il commençait à se demander ou pouvait bien être allé Sasuke sans rien dire à personne ni même montrer quoique ce soit à quiconque du fait qu'il s'en aille.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un Naruto ?

Demanda alors Gaara face à lui. Il avait bien remarqué que son ami cherchait des yeux depuis un moment déjà quelque chose,… ou quelqu'un.

Bien qu'il avait déjà une petite idée sur la personne en question…

-Euh,… Non, non je ne cherche rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je cherche au juste.

Naruto rit et baissa un peu la tête face au regard pesant de son ami du sable.

-Naruto, ne me ment pas s'il te plait. Je sais que tu cherche Sasuke depuis quelque minute.

Naruto tourna la tête un instant avant d'affronter le regard de son ami et lui dire d'un air et d'un ton déterminé…

- Ca ne va pas ? Qui chercherait un idiot pareil ?

Gaara regarda le blond un instant avant de prendre une gorgée dans son verre et de lui dire avant d'aller rejoindre les Hokage un peu plus loin….

-Tu ne sais pas me mentir.

Mais Naruto n'essaya pas de répliquer face aux mots du Kazekage. Il resta un instant étonné mais baissa la tête en se disant pour lui…

-Tu me connais mieux que je ne le pensais.

Une bonne petite heure plus tard, il était désormais quatre heures trente et les quatre heures venaient d'être déposé sur les longs tables disposé ainsi après le diner (déjeuner pour les français).

Tout le monde se servait mais Naruto essaya de se montrer le plus heureux possible. Bien sur il était très heureux de cette fête surprise de voir tous ses amis réunis et de pouvoir partager un moment de folie avec tout le monde. Mais…

Mais il manquait quelqu'un dans l'assemblée pour qu'il soit réellement heureux. Une personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, la personne qui l'avait blessé par le passé mais qui lui avait permis par là-même de devenir bien plus puissant. Une personne qui avait souffert autant que lui par le passé, qui avait tout quitté pour atteindre ses objectifs. Cette personne qui avait malgré toutes les années passées était resté _la_ personne qu'il voulait près de lui.

Une personne d'un caractère sur de lui, n'ayant peur de rien, étant toujours d'un air hautain et qui ne savait pas montrer ses émotions à beaucoup de personne. Ou plutôt qui ne voulait pas les montrer à tout le monde.

Cette personne était si différente de lui. Mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Et cette personne,… c'était personne d'autre que Sasuke…

Sasuke n'était toujours pas réapparu depuis un moment.

Mais c'est alors que Naruto discutait avec Kiba qu'une ombre se trouva près de lui. Naruto tourna un peu la tête et le vit… Sasuke.

Il arbora un immense sourire en voyant son meilleur ami de retour. Kiba s'éclipsa pour aller voir Hinata un peu plus loin rougissant en le voyant arriver d'un pas félin.

-Ah Sasuke… qu'est-ce que tu faisais Teme ?

Sasuke venait de prendre la main du blond et lui déposa un petit paquet dans cette même main.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Sans plus un mot, Sasuke se tourna et s'apprêta à repartir, mais Naruto lui tint le bras pour le retenir et lui demanda…

-Mais Sasuke… tu… enfin tu… tu n'étais pas obligé…

Sasuke se détacha de l'emprise de Naruto et sans se retourner tout en commencent à marcher vers la sortie…

-C'est rien. Bon anniversaire Usuratonkashi.

Naruto resta là… planté, le cadeau de Sasuke dans sa main droite, le bras gauche tendu dans le vide et regardant impuissant Sasuke partir dans l'entrée.

C'est là que Naruto se reprit en cria un….

-SASUKE

Pratiquement tout le monde se tourna vers Naruto pour voir qui venait de crier ainsi. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur Sasuke et Naruto. Personne n'osa rien dire et regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

De leur côté, Naruto commençait à parcourir la distance qui se trouvait entre lui et Sasuke. Il s'enfichait que tout le monde les regardent, que tout le monde s'échangeait des regards entre eux, que tout le monde ne faisait plus attention à rien, mise à part eux. Naruto à cet instant ne voulait qu'une chose…. Parler avec son ami, ne plus le quitter des yeux, rester près de lui…

-Sasuke… je…

Sasuke s'arrêta face à l'entrée mais ne se retourna pas. Il avait bien remarqué que tout le monde les observait et que plus personne ne parlait. Il se doutait facilement que des yeux étaient braqués sur lui et Naruto.

-Je suis… merci.

Finit par dire Naruto alors qu'il se trouvait juste derrière Sasuke. Ce dernier ne dit rien et attendit une suite. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit quoique ce soit.

Quelques minutes passèrent et personne ne disait rien. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke tourne un peu la tête pour voir Naruto et ne lui dise…

-Bon alors dobe,… tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

Naruto releva la tête et regarda Sasuke étonné et rougit un peu en baissant la tête pour regarder le petit paquet que Sasuke lui avait donné un peu précédemment. Le cadeau était de couleur bleu marine entouré d'un petit ruban de couleur rouge. Il y avait un petit mot écrit sur l'emballage…

« Pour Usuratonkashi »

Naruto en lisant les deux petits mots ne fut pas vexé, au contraire il eut un petit sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke avant d'ouvrir le paquet très bien emballé.

Sakura un peu plus loin sourit en voyant la scène qui se présentait à elle et aussi à tout le reste du groupe. C'était tellement mignon que quelques un autour d'elle prenaient discrètement des photos de cet instant.

Elle souriait mais au fond elle, elle avait mal. Elle avait mal au cœur car Sasuke ne lui avait jamais offert de cadeau face aux autres personnes. Alors que pour Naruto… il lui avait donné devant tout le monde. Bien sur, elle avait vu que c'est surtout grâce à Naruto que tout le monde les regardaient ainsi et que tout le monde avait sut que Sasuke lui avait offert un cadeau.

« Franchement,… Naruto tu es toujours aussi doué pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Alors que moi… »

Sakura chassa ses pensées et regarda Naruto ouvrir la boite qu'il venait de découvrir après avoir enlevé l'emballage bleu…

Naruto ouvrit délicatement la petite boite de couleur or qu'il tenait tout aussi délicatement dans ses mains. Cela étonna un peu quelque personne de le voir faire autant attention à quelque chose. Pour les autres paquets qu'il avait reçus, il avait arraché le papier alors que là, il faisait vraiment les choses calmement et aussi prudemment.

Quand Naruto finit de l'ouvrir, il vit un petit papier de protection posé sur l'objet qui si trouvait dessous. Il en déduit facilement que cela devait être quelque chose de précieux pour être mis ainsi.

Il enleva alors doucement la dernière protection qui lui fit découvrir l'objet qui se trouvait dans la petite boite.

Naruto eut tout d'abord de l'étonnement et doucement réalisant ce que c'était, il baissa un peu la tête, pour que personne ne puisse voir le trouble qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Tout le monde autour d'eux se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans. Un peu au loin, Minato, Kushina et Itachi s'échangèrent un regard alors que Jiraiya et Tsunade faisaient de même.

-Sasu… Sasuke, je…

Essaya de dire Naruto toujours le visage baissé et la voix tremblante par l'émotion qui était apparue sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Le cadeau que Sasuke venait de lui offrir était surement le plus beau qu'il avait jamais eu.

Sasuke étonné de la tournure des choses resta immobile face à ce Naruto si différent de celui qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Habituellement, Naruto ne baissait jamais la tête et sa voix ne tremblait pas pour un simple cadeau reçu. C'est pour cela que Sasuke fit, un peu d'une voix sèche mais restant neutre pour lui-même.

-Pfou, baka,… t'es vraiment nul.

Mais Sasuke n'obtint pas de réponse venant de Naruto. Ce qui étonna l'assemblée tout autour d'eux. Mais personne ni dit rien et ne fit un geste de peur de brisé quelque chose… entre ces deux là…

-Oh Naruto…

Fit Sasuke en se tournant complètement désormais face à Naruto. Ce dernier avait toujours la tête en bas et ne décrochait pas un mot.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et quand il fut assez près, Naruto décida de relever la tête.

Il avait des larmes au bord des yeux et regardait Sasuke avec tant de…

Sasuke ne saurait vraiment décrire ce qu'il voyait dans ce regard bleu ciel. Il se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Mais à travers son regard à lui, il lui posait une question muette…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dobe ? »

Naruto lui fit un sourire magnifique et sans que personne et surtout pas Sasuke ne s'y attende, Naruto lui sauta au cou en lui disant du mieux qu'il put entre les larmes…

-Merci,… merci Sasuke !

Naruto tenait Sasuke entre ses bras et le serait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il se sentait si bien près de lui…

« Sasuke,… si tu savais.

Si tu pouvais seulement t'imaginer le sentiment que tu me procures quand tu es si proche de moi. Je tiens tellement à toi… »

Tout le reste des personnes assistant à la scène restèrent bouche-bée devant l'acte que venait d'avoir Naruto. Chacun avait les yeux ronds.

Un peu au loin, Kushina, Minato, Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade et Gaara se retenait de ne pas rire face à ce spectacle où ils pouvaient très clairement voir le visage plus qu'étonné de Sasuke.

La surprise passé, Sasuke, se détacha de Naruto et recula de quelque pas et dit dans un murmure que seul Naruto put entendre…

-Ne me refais jamais ça Usuratonkashi !

Naruto ne fut pas très surpris de la réaction de Sasuke face à son geste et ne dit rien. Il avait l'habitude. Cependant, il souriait comme un bien heureux et avant que Sasuke ne franchisse la porte, Naruto n'hésita pas à lui crier…

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai pu recevoir Teme !!

Naruto ne compris pas ce que Sasuke avait marmonné en fermant la porte. Mais il rit et regarda une seconde fois le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert.

-Naruto… qu'est-ce Sasuke-Kun t'as offert ?

Demanda Sakura qui s'était approché de lui alors qu'il riait.

Naruto se tourna vers son amie mais ne lui répondit pas. Il cacha le cadeau dans son dos et lui sourit.

Il partit vers le buffet mais Sakura le poursuivit dans toute la salle pour savoir qu'est-ce que son autre coéquipier avait bien put offrir à Naruto.

C'est ainsi qu'on put voir un blond poursuivit d'une furie qui venait de bousculer deux personnes pour rattraper Naruto alors que ce dernier allait se réfugier près de ses parents pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais Sakura ne se laissa pas impressionnée et continua de s'approcher…

-Naruto… tu vas me montrer ce que Sasuke-Kun a bien pu t'offrir…

Fit-elle tout en s'approchant des parents du blond et du dit blond…

Naruto caché derrière Minato lui répliqua d'un ton ferme mais joueur…

-Non, c'est un cadeau et je ne suis pas obligé de te dire ce que c'est ! Tu es juste jalouse que Sasuke m'ait offert un super cadeau.

Une veine apparue sur le front de Sakura après les paroles de Naruto. Elle commença à courir. Mais Naruto avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampettes et filet à l'autre bout de la salle tout en riant à gorge déployée.

C'est seulement une heure après que Sakura arrêta de poursuivre Naruto. Ino, qui s'était joint à la rosée, elle, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Naruto tout sourire continuait de courir dans la pièce en criant de temps à autre des « Au secours ». Mêlant de ce fait ses autres amis pour l'aider à échapper aux des filles.

Le reste des gens, regardait la scène et bavardaient tout en riant de certain coup que faisait Kiba pour « sauver » Naruto.

Une autre petite heure passa avant que tout le monde ne soit fatigué et riait en s'installant sur les chaises qui avaient été remises un peu plus tôt dans la grande salle.

C'est là que le soupé commença. Mais Naruto regarda la place qu'occupait Sasuke, elle était vide. Naruto baissa un instant la tête mais se reprit bien vite et souriait comme jamais.

Le souper se déroula très bien, les discutions fusaient et les rires s'en suivirent.

-Naruto ! Allez viens on va faire un concours.

Kiba était venu près de lui et le tira près de lui pour rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient déjà regroupés dans un coin de la salle pour commencer le jeu.

Dans un autre coin, les adultes discutaient mais aussi rigolaient et s'amusaient pour la plupart comme des gamins, mais cela ne dérangea personne. Après tout, c'était la fête.

La soirée se déroula dans les rires, les claques pour certain les larmes pour d'autre mais surtout, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Naruto commençait à jouer et avait un bandeau sur les yeux. Kiba le faisait tourner dans tout les sens et le lâcha après s'être assuré qu'il perdrait l'équilibre. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Tout le monde rit et même Naruto. Oubliant un instant que son meilleur ami avait quitté la fête et qu'il lui manqué malgré tout…

La soirée s'était déjà bien avancée. Il était maintenant trois heures du matin et tout le monde était presque bourré.

Naruto rentra après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde avec ses parents.

Sur le chemin, Naruto sortit de sa poche le cadeau que Sasuke lui avait offert quelques heures plus tôt.

Minato et Kushina juste à ses côté regardèrent le petit paquet. Bien qu'il faisait nuit, ils virent très nettement la différance dans le regard de leur fils. Lorsque Naruto avait ouvert la petite boite, son regard s'était illuminé et avait prit le petit objet dans son autre main.

Minato et Kushina purent ainsi voir quel cadeau avait autant plu à leur petit blond.

C'était un simple collier. Une chaine en argent fine et brillante comme de l'or, il y avait un petit pendentif qui pendant le long de la chaine et ils purent voir grâce à la lumière d'un des lampadaires, qu'il avait la forme d'un éventail. Minato sourit en pensant au motif du clan Uchiwa. Il était de la même couleur que la chainette. Mais Kushina, experte dans les bijoux, sut que c'était de l'or blanc. Il y avait comme motif sur ce pendentif trois petites virgules qui faisaient référence au Sharingan.

Mais ce qui surpris le plus les deux adultes, c'est que Naruto ouvrit le pendentif et 'qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite photo. Cette dernière représentait Sasuke et lui. Bien évidemment, il se disputait, mais dans les yeux de chacun, il y avait un éclat de rire au fond d'eux.

-Vous avez vu,… ? Sasuke m'a offert ça. C'est surement le plus beau cadeau que personne ne puisse m'offrir.

Fit Naruto en le prenant près de lui. Minato et Kushina furent touché du fait que Naruto apprécie tellement ce cadeau. Mais chacun d'eux savait à quel point leur fils tenait à Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ils sourirent et Kushina faussement blessée lui dit…

-Et le notre alors ? Il ne t'a pas plu ?

Naruto leva alors les yeux vers sa mère et compris…

-Oh non !!! Ce n'est pas ça…

Minato rit en voyant son fils essayer de s'excuser, suivit de Kushina. Naruto lui, fit la moue et tourna la tête en signe du fait qu'il était vexé.

-Allez viens,…

Fit Kushina en tendant la main vers son fils. Ce dernier le regarda les yeux ronds face à ce geste peu commun venant de ses parents.

-Je vais te mettre ce collier autour du cou.

Finit de dire sa mère en s'approchant de Naruto. Naruto lui sourit et lui tendit le médaillon de Sasuke.

Kushina le prit dans sa main et senti quelque chose au dos du pendentif.

Elle le tourna et put y lire une inscription…

« Suki da » (je tiens à toi)

Kushina sourit en lisant ce mot et préféra ne rien dire à son fils. Elle se disait qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui le lise.

Elle mit le collier autour du cou de Naruto et ce dernier sourit encore de plus belle en voyant ce bijou pendre en dessous de son cou. Surtout que ce cadeau était unique au monde et qu'il venait de son meilleur ami.

Toute la petite famille rentra et alla se coucher. Naruto toujours souriant, regarda une dernière fois le médaillon et pensa à Sasuke… Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans ses songes.

…

Mais dans le cartier des Uchiwa, Sasuke se débattait dans sa chambre.

Itachi suite à un cri qui venait de la chambre de son petit frère accourut pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il entra en un éclair dans sa chambre un resta un instant planté là, à l'entrée de la chambre de son jeune frère…

Là, sous ses yeux, se débattait avec hargne un jeune brun en sueur et complètement panique au vue de ses traits tirés sur son visage qui habituellement était lisse comme de la soie.

Sasuke était étalé dans son lit transpirant, criant parfois sa douleur, se crispant parfois aux bras de son lit et ne respirant presque plus après avoir laissé échapper une plainte.

Mais alors que Sasuke continuait de s'agiter, Mikoto arriva derrière Itachi encore étonné de l'apparition que son frère venait de lui faire.

Mikoto s'approcha alors de son fils cadet, mais elle fut retenu par une main douce mais restant cependant ferme. Cette main était celle de Itachi, Mikoto regarda son fils ainé et resta planté là, les yeux rivés sur Itachi sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle lisait très bien dans ses yeux d'un noir profond et sans fond qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Itachi s'approcha de Sasuke tout en gardant à distance sa mère qui resta près de l'entrée.

**Flash-back**

Dans le bureau de Tsunade trois mois auparavant…

-Itachi…

Fit Tsunade alors que ce dernier sortait à son tour du bureau de l'infirmière…

-J'aimerai te donner quelque chose au cas où Sasuke aurait une quelconque crise ces prochaines semaines, mais cela peut-être aussi ces prochains jours comme ça peut-être des mois voire même des années au cas les plus long.

Tsunade tendit alors de sa main droite un petit flacon avec un liquide d'une couleur rouge sang. Le flacon était entouré d'une inscription d'une langue étrangère,… ancienne même.

Itachi tendit la main sans rien dire. Il regarda un instant la petite fiole et ne laissa rien paraitre sur son visage. Mais regarda Tsunade pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait continuer ses explications…

Ce qu'elle fit tout en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

D'une voix lointaine mais restant pourtant ferme et douce elle ajouta dans un murmure…

-Mais si tu dois le lui donné, il serrait trop tard.

Un silence se fit suite à cette simple phrase. Un silence presque de mort, pas un souffle, pas une mouche ni même le bruit de l'extérieur ne parvint à leurs oreilles. Juste un calme… un calme avant la tempête qui ne devrait normalement jamais arriver. Mais ne devons-nous jamais dire jamais…

Itachi regarda lourdement Tsunade. Cette dernière ne s'était toujours pas retournée après les minutes passées dans ce calme trop pesant désormais…

-Ne me regarde pas ainsi Itachi… je ne pourrai rien y faire.

Itachi face à ces paroles se tourna lui aussi mais ne bougea pas plus. Il voulait une suite. Une suite pour lui expliquer, pour qu'il comprenne. Mais il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ces simples mots expliquaient le principal. Le pire… la chose qu'il ne voulait pas…

-Mais j'espère que ce jour n'arrivera jamais. Sasuke est fort, il ne te montrera pas ses faiblesse si facilement. Sois vigilent !

Murmura Tsunade. Mais cela ressemblait plus à un étouffement cas un murmure.

Tsunade regarda par la fenêtre. Elle vit le monde qui parcourait les rues, innocent, inconscient, vivant leur vie, ne se préoccupant que de simple chose.

Ces gens avaient la belle vie. Une vie normale… ce que les ninjas de ce village et sans doute des autres pays aussi, n'auront surement jamais. Une vie de simple gens, sans problème, sans complication, sans obligation importantes, sans devoir risquer sa vie jour après jour, sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Tout simplement vivre une vie. Ce que Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, ou même elle et les autres ninjas du village ne pourront pas avoir. Mais cela, ce sont eux qui l'ont décidé. Mise à par, ceux qui descendent d'une grande lignée de ninjas…

-Je ne pourrai que le soulager…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est mon petit frère, il est de mon devoir de le protéger. Sinon,…

Fit finalement Itachi en tournant la tête en direction de Tsunade un sourire fin au bout de ses lèvres…

-Sinon à quoi devrait servir les grands frères s'ils ne peuvent protéger les plus petits.

Itachi sortit de la pièce. Tsunade se tourna mais entendit les derniers mots venant du frère de Sasuke…

-Je tiens à mon petit frère, même si certain ne le voit pas.

Tsunade s'assit dans son fauteuil et dit presque en riant…

-Oh ça, je n'en doute pas… que tu aimes ton p'tit frère. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais je sais aussi que très peu de gens le savent. Dommage, même ton propre frère ne le sait pas…

**Fin du flash-back**

Itachi s'agenouilla près de Sasuke qui continuait de se débattre. Itachi tenait de sa main le petit flacon de couleur rouge. Il le serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il avait dans sa min le destin de son jeune frère. Son frère qu'il appréciait, son frère qui comptait tant pour lui…

Le destin de vie ou de mort… un choix tellement simple pour lui, mais tellement compliqué en même temps.

Alors que le flacon allait se briser suite à la pression que lui infligeait Itachi, ce dernier le remit dans sa poche intérieure. Il avait prit sa décision. Seulement, il espérait que Sasuke comprendrait. Qu'il comprendrait que c'est pour lui qu'il fait ça…

Sans trop attendre, Itachi prit son frère sur les épaules malgré, que ce dernier se débattait comme un condamné à mort qu'on amènerait à la potence pour un crime qu'il n'aurait pas commis.

Mikoto ne fit rien, ne dit rien, laissa faire Itachi. D'ailleurs, même si elle en aurait eut envi, elle n'en aurait pas eut le temps.

Itachi avait disparu en moins de deux temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, devant les yeux emplis d'inquiétude de sa mère.

Mikoto resta là un moment à regarder le lit ou cinq secondes avant elle avait vu se débattre et crier sa douleur, son fils cadet. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, juste rester là à le regarder, là sans rien faire, sans rien pouvoir faire, sans comprendre et sans savoir ni même penser à quoi dire et entreprendre. Elle était restée impuissante face à la souffrance de son Sasuke…

Itachi filant comme le vent portait son frère aussi bien que mal. Car ce dernier ne cessait de gesticuler dans tout les sens en se débattant contre quelque chose d'invisible.

Itachi essaya de faire le plus vite possible et surtout sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais c'était plutôt difficile au vue des cris que poussait Sasuke de temps à autre avant de commencer à se débattre à nouveau comme un damné.

Itachi continua sa route vers le bureau de Tsunade. Il devait faire vite et surtout sans éveiller les soupçons lors de son passage en vitesse de toit en toit.

Enfin, Itachi et Sasuke arrivèrent chez la cinquième. Sasuke s'étant un peu calmé dans son sommeil. Ce qui inquiéta un tantinet son frère ainé.

Ce dernier entra sans frapper et découvrit une jeune femme à demi endormi sur son bureau ou un fin filet de bave coulait sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Itachi s'approcha sans faire de bruit et déposa son jeune frère sur un lit non loin de là. Il se rapprocha de Tsunade avec son attitude pro à un Uchiwa et se racla un peu la gorge pour essayer de réveiller la femme endormi…

Mais cela nu pour seul effet de faire grogner la jeune femme blonde.

Itachi impatiens et étant à bout ne trouva plus que ce moyen pour la réveiller…

Il s'approcha d'elle et se disant qu'il devait y avoir une autre solution pour la réveiller, il se pencha et finalement se dit que non, le temps continuait de s'écouler et il ne devait pas perdre une seule minute… pour son frère…

Il prit une bonne bouffée d'aire et…

-TSUNADE-SAMA

La jeune femme paisiblement endormi sur son bureau fit un sot de deux mètre en étant ainsi réveillé. Elle avait la mine boudeuse et les yeux encore rempli de rêve. Elle se tourna alors vers l'inconnu qui avait osait la réveiller d'une façon aussi brutal et fut un peu surprise de reconnaitre Itachi. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se retrouvant debout, elle reprit un air des plus sérieux.

Si Itachi était là, c'est que quelque chose de grave devait être arrivé.

-Mais,… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle regarda Itachi un peu hagard et reprit bien vite son sérieux en voyant le visage de l'homme face à lui. Il semblait très inquiet et le connaissant, cela était vraiment très, très rare de le voir ainsi.

-Itachi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Demanda plus sérieusement Tsunade. Elle ne comprenait pas mais savait que cela n'allait pas être simple. Pour qu'Itachi soit venu à une heure pareille et se donner la peine de la réveiller en lui hurlant dessus…

-C'est… Sasuke…

Tsunade suivit du regard Itachi et tomba effectivement sur celui qu'il venait de pointer du doigt et d'appeler.

Tsunade se précipita vers le plus jeune et l'examina en vitesse. Elle semblait devenir de plus en plus grave à chaque seconde qui passait. Jamais Itachi ne l'avait vu avec un air pareil. C'est la seule fois que Tsunade avait un cas comme Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas trop comment si prendre. Mais une chose était sur, c'était qu'elle ferait de son mieux.

-Itachi, où est la fiole que je t'ai donnée la dernière fois ?

Demanda finalement Tsunade tout en prenant Sasuke dans ses bras pour commencer à quitter la pièce. Elle devait aller dans une pièce plus conforme pour les soins qu'elle devra faire sur lui. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut suivit par Itachi tel un zombi. Mais il fini tout de même par répondre…

-Dans ma poche. Mais je ne lui donnerai ce flacon que si c'est vraiment le dernier espoir pour lui… D'ailleurs, vous me l'avez dit vous-même.

Fit Itachi suivant Tsunade avec son frère dans les escaliers…

-… Si Sasuke prend cette fiole, il n'aura que trop peu de chance de survie. Alors je préfère venir à vous en premier.

Tsunade malgré l'inquiétude qu'on pouvait voir, avait durant quelque seconde eut un sourire. Mais Itachi n'en dit rien. Il préféra attendre le diagnostique de la cinquième.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage voulu, la salle opératoire numéro deux, étage numéro sept.

Tsunade se retourna avant d'entrer dans la salle et dit un peux séchement…

-Je te comprends, mais je peux t'assurer que je ferais de mon mieux. Va chez toi et essaye de calmer tes parents,

Itachi fut surpris et hésita. Il ne voulait pas laisser seul ainsi Sasuke aux bras de Tsunade, bien qu'il y ait rien à craindre. Il voulait rester aux chevait de son petit frère. Tsunade ayant plus au moins réussi à comprendre ce qu'Itachi voulait, elle ajouta avant de fermer la porte…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il est entre de bonne main, tu verras, demain tu pourras revoir ton petit frère. Il ne reste que peu de temps avant de voir des gens et les groupes ninjas se promener dans tout le village. Et si je me souviens bien, tu as toujours la garde personnelle de notre Hokage… Allez, je te préviens s'il y a du nouveau.

Itachi finit par acquiesça et reprit ses pas en direction de sa maison. Dans environ deux heures il se retrouvera avec le Hokage. I devra paraitre comme les autres jours et rester sur ses gardes.

Itachi se dit pour lui tout en arrivant devant la maison que…

« La journée va être longue,… vraiment très longue »

En voyant Mikoto assise sur une chaise à la cuisine, Itachi s'approcha et pour toutes paroles, il prit sa mère dans ses bras et la réconforta.

Le jour commençait à pointé à l'horizon et la douceur d'octobre s'infiltra dans le petit village bien calme de Konoha, dans une villa, un jeune homme blond commença à ouvrir ses paupières très difficilement. Il avait eu une drôle de journée, hier.

Cela avait était son dix-huit ème anniversaire, et donc le signe de son indépendance et de sa majorité.

Bien quand étant devenu ninja il avait du prendre des responsabilités bien plus tôt. Il se souvenait des premiers jours où il avait eut sa première mission de rang un peu plus élever que les autres…

Mais bon,… le temps avait passé et les choses avait changé,… beaucoup de chose avaient changé depuis cette époque. Sasuke,… Itachi,… le village,… et même lui !

Naruto finit par se lever et d'aller aux toilettes. Là, il remarqua une chose nouvelle autour de son coup.

Le collier de Sasuke… Naruto sourit en prenant la collier et le regarda av ec tendresse en se souvenant comment cette instant s'était produit.

Sasuke avait le don de le mettre dans un tel état… Naruto sourit de plus belle en se souvenant de ce passage. Il était très reconnaissant envers Sasuke. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse lui offrir un tel cadeau, comme quoi, il était vraiment bien un Uchiwa.

C'est là que Naruto y vit quelque chose au dos du médaillon. Il se pencha et eut les yeux exorbités suite aux mots qu'il venait de lire… jamais, jamais il aurait cru un truc pareille venant de Sasuke…

Mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme le plus heureux du monde à cet instant.

-Moi aussi… je tiens à toi Sasuke.

Finit par dire Naruto en regardant le bijou et fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il dévala les escaliers dit bonjour à sa mère et partit comme une fusée en direction du point de rendez-vous de l'équipe sept depuis leur débuts.

Ça aussi ça remontait à beaucoup d'année. Mais les années ne changeait pourtant pas grand-chose sur cette équipe. Bien qu'il y ait eu des bas et des hauts, elle avait réussi à tout surmonter pour rester uni et une équipe de choc.

Naruto retrouva Sakura sur le pont et souriait bêtement un peu comme à son habitude. Sakura, toujours elle-même, lui donna un coup sur le crâne pour le calmer et comme d'habitude, Naruto ronchonna sur sa mauvaise fois, Sakura ayant entendu commença à l'engueuler.

Mais là, quelque chose manquait… Sasuke.

Habituellement, Sasuke était le premier sur le lieu de rendez-vous alors que là il n'était toujours pas arrivé.

-Bah, il arrivera surement comme Kakashi-Sensei, en retard.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Naruto… Sasuke-Kun est toujours à l'heure.

On pouvait voir sur le visage de Sakura une inquiétude monter.

Mais Naruto dut s'avouer qu'affectivement, elle n'avait pas tord. Ce Teme aurait dut être là…

-Yo les jeunes !

Fit alors une voix venant de derrière eux. Chacun des deux jeunes se retourna mollement vers leur Sensei mais ne le fusillèrent pas du regard en disant…

-Vous êtes en retard Sensei !!!

Ce qui étonna en premier lieu Kakashi. Mais il fut également étonné de ne pas voir son troisième élève sur le pont. Surtout que pour une fois, Kakashi n'avait d'une demi-heure de retard… Qui était un véritable exploit pour lui.

-Ben, ou est Sasuke ?

Sur cette demande du Sensei, les deux autres se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête. Il ne savait pas et cela les inquiétait.

Par contre, chacun d'eux pouvait être sûr d'une chose, Sasuke ne partirait plus comme un voleur du village. Il n'en avait plus l'intention ni même le besoin.

-… Bon, il nous rejoindra plus tard.

Finit par dire Kakashi sans demander plus de détail à leurs deux élèves.

C'est ainsi que l'équipe sept se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage sans Sasuke.

Arrivé là-bas, ils toquèrent et entendirent un

« Entrez »

Venant de derrière la porte. L'équipe entra et put voir Minato caché derrière une tonne de paperasse. Ce qui n'échappa pas au garde du corps de leur Hokage, fut le visage des deux coéquipiers.

Une tête à mourir de rire. Ils avaient des yeux de merlan frit. Itachi du se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire face à ce spectacle. Mais en tant que garde attitré du Hokage, il devait rester silencieux et rester sur ses gardes.

Son devoir était de protéger la quatrième et pour ça, il devait garder son caractère typique Uchiwa.

-Bien, j'ai une annonce pour votre équipe.

Fit alors Minato en se levant de sa chaise et contournant son bureau.

Les trois face à lui le regardèrent à demi inquiet et demi interrogateur…

Minato poursuivit…

-Voilà, pour votre mission d'aujourd'hui, un remplaçant vous serra intégré pour une durée indéterminée.

Le choc de ses paroles scotcha littéralement Sakura et Naruto. Bien que Kakashi ne le montre pas, il était lui aussi surpris.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, pourquoi ?... est-ce qui était arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi Sasuke n'était-il toujours pas arrivé ?

Mais Naruto en ninja formé ne montra pas son angoisse qui montait de plus en plus en pensant à son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait montrer pour rien au monde le désarroi que réussissait à provoquer Sasuke en lui.

Mais Sakura, elle, ne s'en priva pas. Elle commença à harceler de questions le Hokage. Bien qu'elle réussissait assez bien à se maintenir. On pouvait y entendre à travers ses mots, l'incompréhension de ce changement d'équipier.

-Mais pourquoi Hokage-Sama ? Pourquoi, n'attendrions-nous pas, Sasuke arriver ?!

Le Yondaime soupira tout en jetant discrètement un regard à son garde du corps. Se tournant vers le groupe, il reprit…

-Voilà, Sasuke est absent suite à une demande de sa part. Il ne serra plus là durant un certain temps. Mais en attendant, Sai le remplacera très bien.

Finit par dire Minato en souriant pour essayer de faire passer la pilule.

Comme Sasuke ne voulait que personne en dehors des Hokage, de son frère et des ses parents dorénavant, ne devait être au courant de son état.

C'est pourquoi, après en avoir parlé avec Itachi suite à l'hospitalisation de Sasuke hier soir, ils en avaient conclu qu'il serrait mieux pour tout le monde que Minato dise ça.

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez…

Dit Minato après avoir croisé le regard pas très convaincu de son fils…

Un jeune homme à la peau pâle comme la mort et ayant les cheveux d'un noir encre fit son apparition devant le groupe.

-Sai…

Ce dernier sourit, d'un faut sourire, et dit un peu amusé…

-Ah ben je tombe à pique on dirait.

Pour seule réponse, il se reçu deux regards noir venant de Naruto et Sakura. Bien qu'ils aient travaillé ensemble par le passé et qu'ils avaient commencé à s'entendre, Naruto ne pouvait toujours pas le piffrer.

La ressemblance avec Sasuke devait être l'une des premières choses de son refus. Mais il n'aimait pas Sai aussi parce qu'il n'était jamais franc.

En gros, pour Naruto, il n'y avait pas photo. Sasuke était le seul à être digne de faire partit de son équipe. Seul lui avait le droit de le chicaner, seul lui avait le droit de combattre ensemble. Pas Sai !!!

Sai n'était qu'un remplacent… Rien de plus. Et quand Sasuke reviendra, tout serra comme avant.

C'est ce que se disait Naruto alors que Minato continuait de parler de leur prochaine mission. Bien qu'il n'écoute que d'une oreille, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke.

Quelque chose dans cette histoire n'était pas claire. Pourquoi Sasuke ne leur en aurait-il pas parlé hier soir ? Et pourquoi si rapidement ?

Plus cela allait, et plus Naruto se disait que quelque chose clochait dans ce soit disant remplacement.

Mais il se dit finalement que c'était du à son refus de voir Sai remplacer Sasuke. Il reprit pieds sur terre et écouta les dernières indications su Hokage.

-Bien, je pense que dans environ deux jours vous serrez de retour. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et faites attention à vous.

Naruto ne réclama pas sur la difficulté de la mission qui leur était donné. Ce qui étonna tout le monde. Minato comprit tout de suite pourquoi…

Mais préféra ne rien dire. Il attendrait de voir avec Sasuke. Bien qu'il savait déjà sa réponse. Mais surtout si ce dernier se réveillait un jour…

…

Dans une pièce de l'hôpital, une heure après le départ de l'équipe sept…

Un garçon au tain livide se trouvait couché sur un lit blanc, ce qui ne l'avantageait pas…

La petite pièce était elle aussi peinte de blanc. La seule chose de couleur dans la salle, c'était les rideaux de couleur rouge et les cheveux ébène du patient dans le lit.

Ce dernier semblait dormir et paisible. Mais cela n'était que la première impression. Car si on si approchait, on pouvait y voir un visage déformé par la douleur. Mais aucun son, aucun mot, aucune plainte ne franchissait ses lèvres devenu elles aussi, pâle.

Ce jeune homme n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Tsunade-Sama…

Fit une femme aux cheveux noir coupé au carré.

-Shizune, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas me déranger quand je suis avec des patients.

-Oui, mais… j'ai des nouvelles sur la maladie qu'a Sasuke !

Finit par dire l'assistante de Tsunade. Cette dernier fit volte-face et prit les documents que lui tendait Shizune.

Tsunade s'installa sur une chaise non loin de Sasuke. Il fallait qu'elle reste près de l'Uchiwa au cas où il ferait une autre crise.

Shizune se retira et se dirigea vers le bureau de son maitre pour s'occuper des patients qu'elle avait aujourd'hui.

…

À environ trois heure de l'après midi, Sasuke finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de les refermer immédiatement à cause de la lumière qui venait de l'agresser.

Il lui fallu plusieurs minute avant de se resituer. Il se demanda tout d'adore qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là.

Quand le passage de la nuit lui revint en mémoire, Sasuke essaya de se lever. Mais prit d'un tournis violent, se recoucha aussi vite qu'il avait voulu se lever.

Il se rendormit avant d'être réveillé par des bruits qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Il essaya de prendre du courage et d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la nuit était tombée et donc la lumière du jour ne l'agressa pas.

Il réussi mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé à se mettre assis au bord du lit. Il se sentait étrangement mieux. Il se leva. Mais un vertige le saisit et il tomba. Cependant, avant d'atteindre le sol dur et surement froid, Sasuke réussi tant bien que mal à se retenir grâce au bord du lit.

Il prit plusieurs bouffées d'aire avant de ne plus voir de petites étoiles autour de lui. Il finit par se rassoir au bord du lit et regarda plus attentivement où il se trouvait.

C'était une petite pièce avec un lit, des rideaux, un bail vitrée, une armoire et une table de chevet. Voilà ce qui l'entourait dans cette pièce blanche.

Bizarrement, il se sentit seul et abandonné dans cet endroit triste et un peu flippent.

C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'un plateau repas était posé sur sa table de nuit à sa droite. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il ne regarda d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il contenait… cela ne l'intéressait pas.

La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était retourner chez lui et reprendre une vie normal.

Il se laissa retombé sur son lit avant de fermer les yeux et de se plonger dans les images qui lui tournait devant ses yeux fermés.

C'était là que Sasuke se reprit et décida de quitter cette endroit plus que dépriment. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Et plus vite il en sortirait, plus vite il se sentirait mieux. C'est environ une demi-heure plus tard que Sasuke réussi à s'enfuir de l'hôpital en portant un simple jeans de couleur beige et un col roulé à manche trois-quarts de couleur rouge. Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour s'habiller autrement qu'un pyjama d'hôpital qui lui aurait laissé le dos nu.

C'est alors que Sasuke arrivait près de chez lui qu'il eut une quinte de toux. Il ne réussit pas à s'arrêter. Plus il toussait et plus il avait mal. Plus il avait mal et plus il toussait.

Si bien qu'il commença à voir pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures des étoiles devant les yeux.

Il eut une perte d'équilibre tout en toussant et se retrouva allongé parterre se recroqueviant tellement il avait mal.

Il continua de tousser sans pouvoir contrôler son corps ni même ses gestes. C'est là qu'il sentit un gout métallique dans la bouche. Il regarda aussi bien qu'il put sa main sur la bouche tremblante par la toux.

Il y vit quelque chose de claire et ayant une odeur bizarre. Mais très reconnaissable pour les ninjas. C'était du sang.

Sasuke venait de cracher du sang en poussant. Ce n'était pas bon,… pas bon du tout.

Sasuke tenta vainement de cesser sa toux. Mais rien à faire. Il commençait à voir trouble. C'est dans cette nuit noire que tout allait s'arrêter ? Seul, dans le froid, juste à deux pas de chez lui ?

Il ne vit bientôt plus rien et sa gorge lui faisait toujours mal. Il sentait que la toux se calmait un peu. C'est là, que ses forces l'abandonnèrent dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son front. Puis une voix inquiète s'élever près de lui. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait… un ami ou un ennemi… Peu importait puisque pour lui, ce serra bientôt fini. Il le sentait… au plus profond de son être il sentait que son mal avait prit en puissance. Sa maladie allait l'emporter sans que personne ne le sache…

…

Un garçon blond venait de voir une forme inconnu s'écrouler parterre. Il pouvait l'entendre tousser.

Le garçon s'approcha de cette personne et à quelque pas, il la reconnu… Sasuke.

-Sasuke… Sasuke !!!!!

Naruto venait de prendre son ami dans les bras et de poser un regard des plus inquiets et des plus incompréhensifs sur son ami.

C'est là, que par le pur des hasards, Itachi rentrait de son travail. Il vit Naruto et fut d'adore étonné de le voir sachant que normalement sa mission durait deux jours. Il aurait du revenir demain matin…

Mais il arrêta de se poser des questions en voyant qui Naruto tenait dans les bras. Il accouru vers son frère et le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Sans explication, Itachi prit son frère sur le dos et se précipita à l'hôpital.

Suivi de près par Naruto. Il nu pas le cœur de l'interdire de le suivre. C'est ainsi que les deux garçons arrivèrent devant la porte de Tsunade. Cette dernière étant parfaitement réveillé, elle fut surprise de voir Itachi avec son frère cadet sur le dos. Alors que ce dernier était censé être à l'hôpital. Mais son étonnement ne s'arrêta pas là. Car Naruto précédant Itachi fit son entré à son tour.

Mais Itachi ne laissa pas le temps à le Godaime de poser la moindre question. Il lui montra Sasuke…

Elle comprit tout de suite et le prit à son tour dans les bras. Laissant Itachi et Naruto dans son bureau, Tsunade partit en direction du bloc opératoire. La maladie de Sasuke venait de prendre de l'ampleur et de se réveiller totalement. Elle ne savait pas trop comment procéder. Mais une chose était sur. Elle devait sauver Sasuke coute que coute.

Dans le bureau, Naruto était complètement largué et Itachi inquiet. Ne fit plus attention à Naruto.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier fit acte de présence et lui posant une question…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Sasuke ?

Cette simple question paraissait plutôt facile à répondre. Mais Itachi ne savait pas trop quoi dire sur ce sujet. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre ne soit au courant de sa maladie. Il décida alors de lui répondre…

-Je n'sais pas.

Une réponse claire sans question embarrassante en plus. Il ne savait pas… d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Puisque au fond, personne ne savait vraiment ce que Sasuke avait…

Naruto n'ajouta rien. Prit dans ses pensées, pensées tournées vers Sasuke…

Bizarrement, il trouvait que Sasuke avait un comportement bizarre ses derniers temps. Mais n'y réfléchit pas plus car il venait d'avoir un tilt.

Il se demanda si le fait que Sasuke ne face pas partit de la mission d'aujourd'hui avait un rapport avec tout ça.

D'ailleurs, Sasuke n'était-il pas censé être en mission indéterminé depuis hier ?

Quelque chose dans cette histoire ne tournait pas rond. Naruto s'en rendait bien compte. Et cette histoire tourne principalement sur Sasuke…. sur le fait qu'il l'ait retrouvé à tousser presque au point de s'étouffer, recouvert de sang… d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune arme sur lui…

Plus Naruto réfléchissait, plus il trouvait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Ce n'est qu'environ vers cinq heure du matin que Tsunade refit son apparition. Elle fut étonné de voir que Naruto et Itachi était encore dans son bureau.

Son arrivé ne se fit pas dans le calme, car Naruto l'ayant vu arriver lui sauta carrément dessus en lui posant question sur question… ce qui agassa un peu cette dernière.

Pour toute réponse, elle ne fit…

-Tu n'as cas allé le voir.

Ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Itachi. Mais Tsunade lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Naruto un peu surpris de la réponse de la Godaime ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça dans la salle opératoire d'où venait de revenir Tsunade.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'Itachi et pour toute réponse lui dit…

-J'ai tout expliqué à Sasuke. Je devine facilement ce qui c'est passé au vue de ce que ton petit frère ma dit.

Itachi fut soulagé. De un parce que son frère semblait être hors de danger et que de deux, il lui avait tout dit. Mais qu'est-ce que son jeune frère allait bien pouvoir dire à Naruto pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

C'est là que Minato fit son entré, mais il était suivit par les parents des deux Uchiwa. Apparemment ils voulaient des explications sur Sasuke.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Mikoto était en pleur dans le bureau, Fukaku, lui ne laissait rien paraitre mais essayait de consoler sa femme.

…

Dans la salle d'opération, Naruto venait de voir Sasuke se lever et regardait maintenant par la fenêtre.

Un peu hésitant, Naruto arriva près de son ami. Il n'osa pas prononcer un mot. Il attendait que ce soit Sasuke qui commence à parler. Mais ce dernier, lui ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarquer.

-Salut… Sasuke…

L'interpellé se tourna vers Naruto. Semblant enfin avoir réalisé qu'il était entré dans sa chambre.

Mais ne répondit rien. Il préféra détourner Naruto et s'installer sur son lit. Il baissa un peu la tête. Ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer la situation envers son ami.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Mais après ce qui s'était passé hier soir, il n'avait pas trop le choix. D'ailleurs Naruto ne l'aurait pas laissé tranquille avant d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir ça.

-Naruto,… je sais tout pour hier soir.

Finit par lâcher Sasuke n'accordant aucun regard pour le blond. Ce dernier regardait Sasuke et attendait la suite. Il savait que Sasuke allait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Mais au fond de lui,… il ne voulait pas trop savoir. Il ressentait de la peur.

Mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il ajouta…

-mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça…

Sasuke laissa un silence de quelque minute planer dans la pièce. Puis, Naruto se rapproche de Sasuke et le questionna du regard. Sasuke reprit, un hésitant dans ses paroles. Ce qui choqua un peu Naruto…

-Naruto,… je suis… je suis malade.

Naruto eut un second choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle phrase de Sasuke. Il ne dit rien et se laissa emporter dans ses pensées.

Sasuke juste à côté baissa un peu la tête ne sachant s'il osait lui en dire plus ou pas.

C'est ainsi que le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant aux minutes qui défilaient. Quand finalement…

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Demanda Naruto de plus en plus inquiet de la réponse de Sasuke. Au fond de lui il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours su. Mais qu'il ne voulait pas y croire. Non… pas lui…

-Je… je vais…

-Non… ne dis rien.

Le coupa Naruto en baissant la tête. C'était ça… il le savait. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus se le cacher.

Sasuke leva un sourcil en regardant son compagnon dans les yeux. Mais se dernier garda la tête en bas pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments qui commençaient à l'envahir.

-Naruto je…

Chuchota finalement Sasuke en baissant la tête. Il respira un bon coup avant de trouver le courage de le dire à son meilleur ami. Mais il lui devait bien ça…

-Tais-toi… je t'en prix… tais-toi

Dit alors Naruto toujours près de Sasuke, ce dernier le regarda sans oser rien dire. Mais il lui devait tout de même ces mots là… Pour leur promesse, pour leur amitié. Il devait lui dire ces mots qui lui coutaient tout autant qu'à Naruto. Il devait les entendre pour qu'il réalise, pour qu'il puisse avancer…. Même si c'était sans lui.

-Naruto,… je vais…

-NON

Mais Sasuke l'ignora et continua, malgré que son cœur se serrait de plus en plus au mot qui allait franchir ses lèvres de plus en plus tremblante…

-Je vais m…

-Non, Sasuke,… NON

-J'vais mour…

-Non ne me dis pas.

Cria Naruto et se tournant vers Sasuke tout en lui dévoilant les larmes qui avaient déjà commencées à perler au coin de ses yeux…

-Ne me le dis pas… s'il te plait.

Il rebaissa la tête…

-Pas maintenant… pas toi…

Sasuke eut un regard tendre pour Naruto. Mais il n'avait pas changé d'avis… il le ferait.

-Naruto, tu dois savoir.

-Mais je ne veux pas. Je n'veux pas t'entendre me dire…

Naruto rebaissa encore plus la tête. Mais Sasuke en profita pour prononcer ses mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Qu'il ne voulait pas s'entendre prononcer… mais il le devait. Pour leur amitié, pour eux…

-Je vais mourir.

Naruto ne peut se retenir d'avantage. Après les mots trop méprisés, qu'il ne voulait pas entendre prononcer par son ami. Il finit par se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans les bras de Sasuke.

Se dernier ne fit rien pour le rejeter. Il comprenait, il le laissa le serrer. Mais Naruto lui chuchota, entrecoupé par les sanglots qui le prenaient de plus en plus fortement…

-Sasuke,… ne me laisse pas… Je sais c'est égoïste,… mais,… mais je tiens trop à toi…

Naruto continua à parler tout en pleurant et laissant délibérément les larmes couler sur son visage.

Il ne voulait pas… Non, il ne laissera pas son meilleur ami abandonner comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pas après tout ces sacrifice, après ces blessures qui sont tout juste guérit. Non. Il ne laissera pas Sasuke se laisser mourir sans réagir.

C'était son meilleur ami. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas lui,… pas comme ça.

-Sasuke… je… je … je ne veux pas.

Naruto ne pouvait plus parler. Il avait la gorge trop sérer pour pouvoir continuer. Ca lui faisait tellement mal. C'était tellement douloureux de le voir comme ça. Lui qu'il a connu si fort, si combattant, si solide. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il ne voilait pas comprendre…

Pas Sasuke,… pas son Sasuke. Non jamais.

C'était trop injuste.

Pourquoi,… pourquoi lui ?... pourquoi toujours lui ? C'était toujours eux qui souffraient. Pourquoi ?

Alors qu'ils avaient enfin pu rétablir un lien des plus solides entre eux. Bien qu'au fond d'eux,… ce lien ne c'est finalement jamais brisé complètement. Malgré les apparences, malgré le temps et les coups durs. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à le détruire.

Mais là… que pouvait-il faire contre la mort ? Rien…

Il ne pouvait rien faire et c'est ça qui lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son ami le plus cher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu en auras d'autre.

Naruto par la surprise releva la tête et dévoila ses yeux humides par les perles sur son visage.

Il regarda Sasuke, durant un instant, il ne comprit pas bien pourquoi Sasuke avait prononcé ses mots là. Mais bien vite, il se rappela que Sasuke avait la capacité de lire dans ses pensées.

Mais cela lui faisait tout aussi mal…

Sasuke venait de lui dire qu'il pourra le remplacer. Le remplacer lui… Sasuke…

-Non,…. Non jamais.

Sasuke affichait un fin sourire. Toujours aussi calme, toujours indifférant, toujours lui-même sans montrer ses émotions. Il était unique.

Mais Naruto lui, il pouvait voir… il pouvait lire en cet instant qu'il était calme. Mais il y avait au fond de ses yeux comme une lueur. Une lueur inconnue et mystérieuse.

Oui, quelque chose de si mystique et insaisissable… comme lui. Comme Sasuke…

-Je ne veux pas…

Fini par crier Naruto tout en se jetant sur Sasuke. Il le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait l'impression que s'il le lâchait, il le perdrait pour toujours. Et ça,… ça il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.

Pas Sasuke…

Sasuke ne fit rien. Il laissa son ami le serrer aussi fort que possible. Il comprenait. Oh oui,… il comprenait plus que quiconque le besoin de se raccrocher…

C'est avec une voix des plus douces et des plus calmes que Sasuke continua…

-Naruto… je…

Mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il le coupa…

-Non Sasuke. Je ne veux pas… est-ce que tu peux comprendre ? Est-ce que tu peux… comprendre que je ne veux pas…

Naruto recommença à pleurer. Il avait réussi à arrêter ses pleures quand il avait prit Sasuke dans ses bras et si était collé sans vouloir plus jamais le quitter.

Mais Sasuke l'avait gentiment repoussé tout en commençant à lui parler.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Naruto en larme face à son meilleur ami près de la mort. A la frontière… à la limite…

Il était si serein, comme si la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Comme si au contraire, la mort lui permettra de sortir de sa souffrance.

Après tout, depuis combiens de temps, depuis combiens de semaines, voir des mois qu'il souffrait ?

Comment,… comment pourrait-il l'empêcher de se laisser aller ? Comment priver à son meilleur ami de quitter ce monde, et de ne plus le voir autant souffrir ?...

Mais c'était dur… tellement dur de le voir partir pour ne plus le revoir revenir…

-… Sasuke…

Naruto essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour tenter de ne plus pleurer devant cet ami qu'il aimait tant…

Sasuke posa sur lui ses yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était enfoncé, plus jeune…

Naruto ne put se détacher de ce regard qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien… ce regard d'encre, si profond, si beau et si magique. On avait l'impression d'y voir tant de chose et pourtant si peu à travers.

Un regard que Naruto avait su décrypter et admirer. C'était les yeux de son meilleur ami… depuis toujours.

-Promet-moi…

Finit par continuer Sasuke en laissant parcourir ses mots vers Naruto toujours en admiration face à Sasuke…

-… que tu trouveras un autre meilleur ami, quand je ne serrai plus…

-NON

Naruto l'avait interrompu une seconde fois.

Il avait été clair, il ne voulait pas… pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Comment trouver quelqu'un autre comme lui,… c'était impossible. Jamais,… au grand jamais il ne voudra le remplacer par quiconque.

Mais surtout, il ne voulait toujours pas accepter de voir son ami partir comme ça.

-Naru…

-Sasuke, jamais, jamais je n'abandonnerai. Et surtout pas toi. Pas toi mon meilleur ami. Tu vas vivre ! Tu vas vivre parce que je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller comme ça. Pas après tous les risque et les années que j'ai passé et fait à te poursuivre.

Sasuke était resté un instant pétrifié. Mais bien vite il reprit ses esprits et se remémora tout le temps passé avant de revenir à Konoha définitivement. Des années, voilà, cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient passé à se courir après,… enfin surtout Naruto.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage pâle de Sasuke. Un regard toujours aussi doux régnant sur sa face… il ajouta après quelque minute de silence…

-… comme le temps passe…

Naruto le regarda un peu interloqué par les paroles de Sasuke. Mais il vint s'assoir près de lui et se remémora à son tour toutes les épreuves qu'il avait passé… enfin qu'ils avaient passés…

-Ouais… et tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.

Finit par répondre Naruto d'un ton rêveur. Sasuke tourna la tête pour pouvoir le voir et ajouta…

-Toi non plus Usuratonkashi…

Et là, comme si de rien était, après le dernier mot de Sasuke, Naruto reprit ses vieilles habitudes et il commença à l'insulter de ne plus le traiter comme ça, qu'il avait grandit depuis et que c'était plus de leur âge.

Mais au fond, eux,… ils aimaient ces moments là, ces moments qui ne leur appartenaient qu'à eux. A eux et à personne d'autre.

Des moments qui resteraient gravés pour toujours dans leurs souvenirs en commun.

Jamais,… jamais ils ne voudraient changer quoique ce soit dans leur vie. Pas leurs erreurs, pas leur peine, pas leur rivalité, pas leur souffrance, pas même leur séparation, mais surtout pas leur amitié. Car ce sont ces choses là qui les ont conduits à ses derniers mois.

Même si Sasuke était malade, même si Naruto à joué à l'autruche… il ne reviendrait pas dans leur passé car il était enfin heureux et avec la personne qu'ils appréciaient le plus au monde.

-Sasuke, je… je voudrai que tu sache quelque chose…

Naruto détourna un peu la tête en sentant le regard de l'interpellé sur lui…

-Je… je suis… je suis heureux que tu sois mon ami Sasuke.

Fini par dire Naruto en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux et lui faisant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Le plus beau que personne ne verra jamais mise à par à celui qui se trouvait face à lui. À lui son ami de toujours… Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke fut des plus surpris mais lui rendit son sourire. Peut-être pas aussi éclatant et grand, mais c'était un sourire de lui pour lui. Un sourire qui n'appartiendrait que pour lui…

Mais avant que l'un deux ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Tsunade suivit de près par Minato et Itachi. Tout trois s'était abstenu de rentrer durant les dernières minutes.

-Alors Sasuke ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Demanda Tsunade en se rapprochant de ce dernier. Sasuke fit un hochement de tête et Tsunade alla prendre un de ses médicaments préparé spécialement pour lui. Elle le lui donna et Sasuke eut la tête qui le tourne. Tsunade le recoucha tout en lui imposant la main sur son front.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se rendant compte que Sasuke avait de la fièvre. Tsunade fit quelque signe de la main et réapposa sa main sur le front du malade. Une onde de chakra passa alors dans tout le corps de Sasuke. Une douce chaleur l'emporta dans le pays des rêves.

Un peu à l'écart, Minato et Itachi regardait Sasuke prit en charge par Tsunade. Il ne risquait rien pour le moment. Il s'était tout de même fallu de peu tout à l'heure…

Un peu plus loin, Naruto regardait Sasuke avec les larmes qui menaçaient de revenir à chaque instant.

Il venait d'apprendre que son ami allait mourir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était très acceptable pour lui. Surtout quand cet ami était l'être le plus cher pour lui.

Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour trouver une solution pour l'empêcher de partir comme ça.

Mais quoi, comment le retenir ?

Il ne pouvait rien contre la mort… et encore moins contre Sasuke.

Il ne voulait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le choix appartenait à Sasuke. Et encore… cette maladie… elle le rongeait depuis combien de temps ? Depuis quand Sasuke souffrait-il ainsi en silence ?

Comment pourrait-il faire pour l'aider ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas comment aider son ami d'enfance et comment lui dire au revoir.

Car un adieu… cela aurait était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie sans Sasuke. Si Sasuke partirai… alors lui aussi.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Naruto fut interrompu par son père qui venait de s'agenouiller devant lui.

Il ne disait rien, il ne faisait que le regarder. Essayant de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert…

Mais avant que Minato ne dise quoique ce soit, Naruto se réfugia dans ses bras comme le ferait un enfant blessé.

Mais Naruto, en cet instant était vraiment un enfant blessé. Il ne savait pourquoi tout ça arrivait si vite, il était perdu et blessé de voir son meilleur ami être ainsi dans un lit blanc.

Un lit de mort…

Oui, cette pièce sentait la mort, une odeur si étrange et si particulière… l'odeur qui se dégageait de Sasuke depuis deux mois. Et lui, il ne l'avait pas senti. Il n'avait pas voulu, il l'avait ignoré espèrent qu'il se trompé…

Naruto resta ainsi dans les bras de son père tout en serrant le collier que Sasuke lui avait offert pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Ce jour… où il avait disparu durant quelque heure, où lui, il s'était inquiété.

Mais il n'avait rien vu ce jour là… voilà que maintenant, il le retrouvait ici, dans ce lit d'hôpital, si proche des portes de la mort…

Si proche et si loin de lui…

Naruto s'accrocha alors le plus possible à son père qui essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Mais que dire face à quelqu'un qui va perdre la personne qui lui est le plus cher au monde. Et qui ne peut rien faire pour le sauver…

Naruto laissa ses larmes, encore une fois, lui glisser sur le visage puis s'écraser sur les épaules de son Hokage mais avant tout papa.

-Pourquoi ?...

Avait murmuré Naruto et enfouissant sa tête sur la poitrine de Minato. Ce dernier ne cessa pas de lui caresser le dos pour essayer de le calmer. Mais écouta du mieux les paroles de son fils entrecoupé par les sanglots de ce dernier…

-Pourquoi… pourquoi ça… ça fait si… tellement… mal… Pourquoi Sasu… Sasuke ?

Minato sentit son cœur se briser en entendant les paroles de son fils. Des paroles laissant apparaitre très clairement la peine que ressentait Naruto. Elle était si grande, si profonde… si blessante pour ceux qui la perçoive.

Minato ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il essaya de reprendre contenance et de pouvoir parler le plus calmement possible, comme l'avait fait Sasuke un peu plus tôt…

-Je n'sais pas. C'est la vie… on ne peut rien y faire. Tu ne peux que rester près de ton ami et faire en sorte que ses derniers moments que vous passeraient tout les deux, soit les plus beau de votre vie…

-Mais… mais je veux… je n'veux pas… Je ne veux pas que Sasu… que Sasuke parte.

Minato serra plus fortement son fils. Il ne savait pas quoi dire… Bien sur, il avait vu beaucoup de gens mourir, de gens à consoler. Mais c'était bien plus difficile de trouver les mots quand c'est pour une personne de sa connaissance et qui plus est son fils.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les paroles qui pourraient le réconforter. Il ne pouvait que le consoler, le tenir dans ses bras pour essayer de calmer sa peine.

Sasuke… il avait appris à le connaitre, à l'apprécier, à le considérer presque comme son fils. Alors oui, il était difficile de consoler quand c'est une personne qui il s'agit d'un être cher.

Sasuke, c'était… enfin non, c'est le meilleur ami de son fils, son fils qui n'avait eut qu'une obsession durant les dernière années, celle de poursuivre et de sauver cette personne, aujourd'hui, sur le lit derrière eux.

Itachi, alla près de son frère et le regarda. Son visage était encore plus pâle que les autres jours. Il avait le visage serein, comme acceptent son sot. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois que Sasuke était au courant de sa maladie. Mais pour lui,… pour eux… cela ne faisait que deux voire trois mois qu'il le savait. Alors comment accepter une telle chose ? Accepter que son frère, qu'il aime tant, s'en aille comme si de rien était. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… comme si sa vie n'avait rien changé.

Mais c'était faut…

-Sasuke,… si tu pouvais savoir à combien de personne tu vas manquer… Sasuke,… bats-toi, bats-toi pour eux… pour moi. Ne nous laisse pas. Non, pas après avoir enfin obtenu ce que tout le monde attendait.

Itachi se pencha et prit la main de son petit frère. Il laissa échapper une larme de son œil droit. Elle vint s'échouer su le visage pâle de Sasuke puis continua sa route le long de sa joue. Cela faisait comme s'il avait lui aussi, versé une larme.

Itachi regarda son petit frère encore quelque minute avant que Tsunade ne revienne pour lui donner une dose d'endorphine.

Elle fut surprise par le cadre qu'elle voyait juste en phase d'elle. Dans un coin, elle voyait Minato serrer son fils en pleur et Itachi près de son petit frère ne laissa rien transparaitre. Mais elle vu tout de même un sillon de larme séché sur sa joue.

Elle n'osa pas trop faire de bruit par peur de déranger.

La soirée se passa calmement. Sasuke dormait paisiblement Itachi avait du raccompagné Minato dans son bureau. Naruto, lui, était resté le plus longtemps possible avant d'être dérangé par un message venant de son père lui disant…

_Naruto,_

_Je sais à quel point tu veux rester près de Sasuke. Mais n'oublie pas que ta mère t'attend pour souper. Je serrai là dans une heure. Essaye d'arriver environ en même temps que moi. _

_Tu connais ta mère… elle s'énerve pour un rien…_

_Allez, ne reste pas trop longtemps. Je t'attends dans une heure._

_A plus tard Minato_

Naruto sourit pour la première fois depuis hier soir. Il n'avait pas eut le cœur de laisser Sasuke seul dans cette pièce vide et froide et surtout dans ce blanc qui te donne le vertige.

Il regarda Sasuke près de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas envi de le laisser seul. Mais une heure ça passe vite, trop vite certaine fois.

Naruto n'osa pas trop se rapprocher. Il avait peur de réaliser… De réaliser que peut-être, demain, dans une heure, dans une semaine Sasuke ne ferait plus parti de ce monde.

Tsunade lui avait bien expliqué que cette maladie que Sasuke avait depuis plusieurs mois déjà était incurable et pratiquement inconnue. Il était impossible de savoir ce qui arriverait à Sasuke les prochaines heures et jours.

Naruto cependant garda son collier et le serrait au point de garder la marque de son pendentif dans la paume de sa main.

Il resta sans trop bouger, sans prononcer un mot. Il voulait garder le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Un calme de mort, mais pourtant si apaisant dans ces moment là…

L'heure passa bien vite. Trop vite au gout de Naruto. Tsunade du presque le pousser pour qu'il parte et qu'il ne se face pas trop engueuler par ses parents. Elle lui promit de bien s'occuper de Sasuke pour la nuit.

C'est ainsi que Naruto partit le cœur gros vers sa maison où l'attendait ses parents.

…

Durant la soirée, un peu plus tard… Sasuke se réveilla dans sa chambre d'hôpital. La première chose qu'il y vit ce fut Tsunade. Elle lui adressa un sourire en le voyant se réveiller.

-Alors enfin réveillé ?

Demanda cette dernière en ayant l'impression de se retrouver dans une autre scène un peu plus tôt…

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu hagard…

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il allait mourir et il ne pouvait rein faire pour empêcher ce mal de l'emporter.

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien trouver à dire face à ça…

Que c'est injuste, que ce ne soit pas normal, qu'il est trop tôt… qu'il est trop jeune pour ça…

Mais quoi qu'on puisse dire, quoi qu'on puisse faire… la fin arrive toujours. Et au fond de lui, Sasuke la sentait. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Il avait eu beau se battre contre, il savait que le fin était proche… très proche.

Mais une chose était sur pour lui, c'était qu'il ne regrettait rien… absolument rien.

Il avait retrouvé ses amis, parents, son meilleur ami… rien de plus ne comptait pour lui. Il n'attendait plus rien… plus rien juste la fin.

Et cette fin arriverait bientôt. Sasuke le savait.

Mais préféra faire comme d'habitude… faire l'autruche…

-Viens, je vais prendre ta température.

Finit par dire Tsunade après avoir été, chercher le thermomètre. Sasuke ne se sentit pas la force de la repousser. Il se sentait si faible. Encore plus que les autres jours…

Quelque minute passe avant que Tsunade ne vienne chercher le thermomètre. Il fronça dangereusement les sourcils en voyant le résultat.

Elle dit d'une voix grave…

-Tu as trop de fièvre Sasuke. Trente huit. C'est beaucoup trop…

Sasuke ne dit rien… se laissant faire… bien trop fatigué pour dire quoique ce soit. Il préféra laisser Tsunade faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais il ne réfléchit plus. Sombrant dans l'inconscience en voyant de plus en plus flou. La dernière chose que Sasuke put voire, ce fut des yeux couleur noisette inquiet sur lui.

S'enfonçant dans les ténèbres et des cauchemars troublés par des images de son passé.

Sasuke se réveilla plusieurs fois durant la journée. Mais se rendormait tout aussi vite.

Environ, dans la soirée, Naruto revint voir Sasuke. Il fut étonné et apeuré de voir son ami transpirer. Il posa sa main sur le front, où une lavette avait été posée. Il comprit très vite que Sasuke avait de la fièvre, mais pas qu'un peu… ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage…

Il entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir. Il nu pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il pouvait s'agir.

-Ah tu es déjà là.

Fit la voix de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement… Tsunade ?

Tsunade s'approcha du lit et changea la lavette. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle hésitait un peu à lui avouer.

Finalement, elle vint s'assoir sur la chaise au côté de Naruto qui s'était déjà installé. Elle le regarda, mais ce dernier avait baisé la tête.

Respirant un bon coup elle finit par ce décidé à le lui avouer…

-Lupus… c'est le nom de la maladie…

Naruto fut surpris et regarda Tsunade. Cette dernière put y voir une inquiétude grandissante au travers des yeux du blond. Elle continua tout en remarquant l'arrivé de deux autres personnes dans l'entrée…

-Je pense au fond que Sasuke à cette maladie depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il m'a dit. D'ailleurs, le surnom qu'il porte en tant qu'Anbu me laisse à croire qu'il était plus au courant que nous de ce qu'il avait. D'ailleurs, je me demande si par ça, il ne voulait pas nous laisser un indice…

-Non, Sasuke m'avait dit qu'il avait prit ce nom pour sa signification en latin… loup. Au fond, Sasuke à toujours été un loup solitaire…

Naruto rebaissa la tête en regardant son ami couché sur le lit aux bras toujours trop blanc à son goût.

Un petit silence se fit. Mais Tsunade fini par le rompre et reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée…

-Elle se développe gentiment mais est ravageuse sur un long terme. J'ai pu y voire certain effet au fils des mois où Sasuke venait pour se faire ausculter sous les ordres de ton père…

Finit par continuer Tsunade en regardant à présent Sasuke transpirant et s'agitant de temps à autre en gémissant de douleur.

-C'est une maladie que j'ai pu réguler durant les quelque semaines où je me suis occupé de Sasuke. Au départ, tu t'imagines bien, il ne voulait pas que je m'occupe de lui. Mais avec les ordres du Hokage et un certain compromis avec, il finit par accepter.

Naruto ne fut même pas surpris par les paroles de la Godaime. Il connaissait mieux que personne son ami. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'acceptait pas le fait que Sasuke ne se batte pas plus. Il fut interrompu par la voix de Tsunade…

-Mais voilà, son corps commença gentiment à se dégrader.

Elle laissa un instant de vide. Elle resta songeuse. Mais avant que Naruto ne l'interrompe, elle continua…

-Ses muscles, ses articulations, ses reins commencèrent à lui bruler. Mais comme tu peux facilement le deviner, Sasuke n'a toujours pas accepté de faire quoique ce soit. Il disait toujours que ça passera et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mal. Mais lors que votre dernière mission en groupe,…

Naruto se souvint que c'est la fois où Sasuke avait reçu une lame dans le dos… a bien y repenser, normalement il aurait pu l'éviter. Sasuke était le plus agile du groupe et ça l'avait un peu étonné. Mais la peurs qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant ne l'avait pas permis de réfléchir plus…

-… le coup qu'il avait reçu à cet instant a aggravé encore plus son corps déjà bien meurtri pas sa maladie encore inconnu sur certain point.

Naruto resta pensif un instant, avant que la porte de la pièce ne s'ouvre et qu'il y voit entrer Itachi et sa mère. Soudain il se senti un peu de trop et préféra laisser les parents de Sasuke avec ce dernier.

C'est ainsi qu'il se leva salua les trois personnes et partit chez lui. Il avait le cœur gros d'avoir laissé Sasuke et de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis quelques heures. Mais il se dit qu'il pourra attendre.

Il rentra et dina en silence… enfin presque. Naruto restait Naruto malgré tout. Bien que ses parents avaient remarqué qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même depuis qu'il avait appris pour son ami.

Ils comprenaient tout à fait et préféraient ne rien dire à ce sujet. Sasuke avait toujours été un sujet délicat pour Naruto. Et ses parents savaient quand ils pouvaient ou non parler de lui. Ces derniers jours étaient dans la catégorie de non…

Dans la chambre, la nuit fut longue et pénible pour Tsunade et Mikoto, qui était resté au chevet de son fils cadet. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré en apprenant la vérité sur son fils. Mais ne lui en n'avait pas voulu de lui avoir caché. Elle comprenait que Sasuke ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et autre.

Mais elle savait que son fils avait souffert en silence durant des mois. Il avait toujours tout gardé pour lui. Impossible de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était qu'elle ne s'était doutée de rien.

Elle partit chez elle avant le levé du soleil. Elle avait suivi l'évolution de la maladie. Elle restait profondément triste de ce qu'il arrivait à son fils. Sasuke…

Sasuke, restant aux bons soins de Tsunade continuait de s'agiter de plus en plus. La fièvre avait augmenté et Sasuke tremblait de plus en plus.

Tsunade fit de son mieux pour essayer de calmer Sasuke. Mais plus elle essayait, plus il avait des tremblements plus violents. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour le jeune Uchiwa. À part… la fiole…

Mais elle hésita un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision seule. D'ailleurs, elle savait mieux que personne à quel point Sasuke s'était battu pour vaincre cette maladie qui le ronge depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne put se résoudre à lui faire boire cette fiole…

Elle continua comme elle put pour faire descendre la fièvre de Sasuke. Mais cette dernière atteignait maintenant un seuil critique. Sasuke avait une température de quarante degré.

Sa vie n'est pas menacée mais si ça augmente d'avantage alors il faudra l'hospitaliser dans les urgences. Mais Tsunade se souvenait parfaitement de la demande de Sasuke.

Ce dernier avait bien clairement dit pas d'acharnement clinique.

Mais le problème, c'est que Tsunade avait aussi eut des règles à suivre pour le bien de ses patients. Elle était face à un dilemme. Soit elle faisait ce que Sasuke lui avait demandé et elle le laissait souffre ou alors elle suivait les règles et elle pourrait peut-être le sauver.

Tsunade ne se posa pas plus la question que ça et fit de son mieux pour au moins faire baisser sa fièvre.

C'est seulement à trois heures de l'après-midi que la fièvre du plus jeune Uchiwa finit par descendre un peu. Elle restait élevé mais plus aussi en danger que ça.

C'est aussi à cette heure là que Naruto arriva dans la salle. Il vit que Tsunade dormait sur son bureau et préféra ne pas la réveiller. Il se dirigea vers Sasuke, qui avait encore transpiré et était légèrement mouillé.

Naruto s'installa près de lui. Mais à peine avait-il eut le temps de dire bonjour à son meilleur ami, qu'Itachi fit son apparition.

Ce dernier avait un message urgent pour lui. Une mission avec Sakura et Sai se préparait. Il devait être dans dix minutes dans le bureau du Hokage.

Ce dernier devinant facilement où pouvait être son fils, envoya Itachi le chercher.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet et repartit au plus vite.

Naruto resta quelque seconde face à Sasuke mais du se résinier à partir.

Mais avant de se lever il murmura envers Sasuke…

-Dommage, j'aurai aimé te dire quelque chose d'important et pouvoir avoir le temps de te le dire.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de partir, il dit en regardant vers Sasuke…

-Promis, ce soir je te le dirai… Sasuke… à ce soir…

Il partit. Mais en fermant la porte il se retourna et regarda une dernière fois Sasuke allongé dans le lit. Il avait un drôle de sentiment. Comme si… comme si quitter la chambre, c'était quitter Sasuke pour ne plus le revoir. Mais il se secoua la tête en se disant…

« Je te revois ce soir… et là, je te reverrai et pourrai enfin te dire... »

Il dut se faire souffrance pour refermer définitivement la porte. Gardant au fond de lui, une impression que demain, tout serrait fini…

Il rentra chez lui et continua de parler comme si de rien était. Essayant de ne pas trop penser à Sasuke.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, il se retrouva devant le bureau de son père. Là où il aurait une nouvelle mission,… une nouvelle mission sans Sasuke.

-Kakashi… j'aimerai que tu faces une mission seul pour une fois. Je m'occuperai de donner une mission à ton équipe.

-Bien… alors j'y vais.

Fit Kakashi juste en face de Minato qui semblait un peu trop sérieux.

Mais Naruto n'y fit pas plus attention et regarda le ninja juste derrière son père… Itachi.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et ne fit qu'un bref salut à Kakashi, qui s'évapora un instant après, et à son père sans que ce dernier n'y fasse attention, trop occupé par la paperasse.

Naruto te posta près d'Itachi et lui demanda sans trop élever la voix…

-J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour ton frère…

Itachi caché derrière son masque ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien et surtout ne savait quoi dire. La situation était vraiment dérangeante de ce côté-là.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute façon. Sasuke avait déjà choisi et ne reviendrai pas sur ses dires… Il ne pouvait rien faire et c'est ça qui était le plus triste…

Naruto voulu rajouter quelque chose, mais la porte du bureau venait de s'ouvrir et il se tourna vers la nouvelle venu dans le bureau.

C'était Sakura qui venait de rentrer pour la mission.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et jeta un œil à Naruto qui s'approchait lui aussi du bureau. Mais elle trouvait que le blond avait une drôle de mine. Mais ne fit pas plus attention que ça. Aujourd'hui, l'équipe sept avec le remplaçant de Sasuke aurait une mission spécial.

Naruto ne dit rien durant toutes les explications que leur Hokage leur donné pour que la mission réussisse.

Minato vu le changement dans le comportement de son fils. Mais ne dit rien. Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il devait tout de même reprendre du poil de la bête. Sinon il risquait de rater la mission.

-Naruto, tu seras le chef de groupe.

Fini par dire Minato en se tournant vers le dénommé. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il avait entendu mais bizarrement il s'en fichait royalement. En temps normale il aurait sauté de joie et aurait crié que c'était lui le meilleur. Mais voilà,… il ne le fit pas. Pour toute réponse, Naruto ne fit que hocher la tête et prit le document qui concernait la mission.

Il n'avait pas envi de partir. Mais son devoir en tant que ninja du village ne lui permit pas de rejoindre Sasuke.

Sa mission comptait avant tout.

D'ailleurs, il s'imaginait la tête qu'aurait eu Sasuke s'il avait entendu que ce serrai lui le chef de groupe.

C'est seulement là qu'un petit sourire fit son apparition depuis toute la journée.

Le fait de penser à Sasuke lui donnait du courage pour avancer et affronter cette nouvelle journée. Surtout que maintenant il savait que son meilleur ami se battait, lui, contre une maladie inconnue.

Oui, pour Sasuke il avancerait. Seulement pour lui, pas pour le village, pas pour ses parents, pas même pour lui. Mais belle et bien pour son meilleur ami…Sasuke.

Sasuke, je vais revenir avec une victoire écrasante. Et là tu me reconnaîtras encore plus que maintenant…

L'équipe sept partit environ une demi-heure plus tard. Cette mission devait durer environ cinq à six heures. C'était une mission compliqué mais qui devait se faire rapidement.

La formation se mit naturellement en place. Naruto à l'avant pour guider l'équipe, Sakura au centre pour être protégé étant donné qu'elle est ninja-médecin, elle ne devait prendre aucun coup. Et pour finir Sai en arrière pour repérer les ennemis à venir.

Durant la première heure, rien ne fut à signaler. Il était maintenant six heures du soir. Chacun étant sur ses gardes. Le calme qui régnait à cet instant était bien trop étrange. Aucun bruit d'oiseau, de feuilles volantes ne se fit entendre. Rien ne bougeait.

C'était ça qui inquiétait le plus le groupe. C'est là que Naruto chuchota le plus bas possible pour ne se faire entendre que par ses coéquipiers.

-Ils arrivent…

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Naruto vit passer à une vitesse folle un kunai juste à deux centimètres de son visage.

-Ils attaquent…

Fit Sakura en allant se cacher derrière un arbre comme ils avaient convenu. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, un ennemi fit son apparition devant elle. Et avant qu'elle est eut le temps d'esquiver l'attaque, elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser et une lame lui trancher une partit de son visage.

Elle se tourna et vit Naruto juste en dessus d'elle. Il sourit et lui demanda…

-Tu vas bien Sakura-chan ?

Cette dernière ne sut quoi dire tellement elle était étonné. Mais leur ennemi profitent de cette instant de faiblesse décida d'attaquer.

Il brandit sa lame et la redressa pour atteindre le dos de Naruto.

Un cri se fit entendre de la par de Sakura. Naruto continuait de lui sourire et de ne pas bouger.

C'est là que Sakura fit que la blessure qu'avait le blond se refermait déjà. C'est là qu'elle se sentit propulsée par un vent d'une violence incroyable. Mais elle sut tout de suite que c'était l'œuvre de Naruto.

Elle comprit tout de suite le message de Naruto et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la forêt restant sur ses gardes au cas où…

Le combat dura un bon moment. Sai fini par perdre conscience après un coup par surprise de son ennemi. Sakura alla le plus discrètement vers Sai pour le soigné. Mais alors qu'elle se penchait vers ce dernier elle vit son ennemi foncer vers elle. Mais ne perdant pas le nord, elle concentra son chakra sur ses point et laissa venir son ennemi, quand ce dernier voulu lui assigner un coup, Sakura fut plus rapide et lui donna un coup sur la joue, qui l'éjecta à plusieurs mettre K.O.

Elle se tourna vers Sai et le soigna. Ce n'était pas très grave. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Naruto qui continuait de combattre. Ce dernier fit éjecter l'un de ses ennemis garce à son rasengen.

Il se tourna et fit face au dernier des ennemis. Le chef du groupe de mercenaire qu'il devait éliminer. Ils étaient connus pour tous les pilages commis et les meurtres qu'on ne comptait plus.

-Alors, tu veux mourir tout de suite ou tu veux te laisser faire et on te ramène à Konoha.

-hm mh, mh, mh…

Naruto ne laissa pas le temps à son ennemi de bouger le petit doigt qu'il se retrouvait déjà derrière ce dernier.

-Alors… toujours pas changé d'avis ?

- Va-te…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que Naruto l'assomma d'un coup sur la tête. Son ennemi s'écroula parterre. Sans plus, Naruto le mit sur son dos avant de se tourner vers Sakura qui avait fini de soigner Sai.

Cette dernière regarda son compagnon mais ne dit rien. Elle trouvait cette mission bien trop facile. Mais se dit que Naruto était devenu très fort et que ces bandits étaient peut-être bien fort face à quelqu'un d'ordinaire mais que face à un ninja du village de Konoha ils ne faisaient pas le point.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils ne laissaient aucune trace de leur passage derrière eux, ils partirent en direction de Konoha.

Mais sur le trajet, Naruto fut prit d'un malaise. Il tomba dans le vide sans cri et gare.

Il chuta mais alors qu'il allait tomber sur le sol, il se sentit rattrapé de justesse. Mais ne vit bientôt plus rien. Il sombra pour une raison inconnue dans l'inconscience.

Mais il ressenti une drôle de douleur au niveau du cœur. Mais bizarrement un nom franchi ses lèvres. Un nom qu'il connaissait trop bien. Mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Un mauvais pressentiment se fit… comme… comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une seule idée lui vint en tête. Il devait le rejoindre… il devait être à ses côtés maintenant.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il devait le faire.

Une boule au cœur se fit aux fils des secondes. Il n'avait pas à hésiter. Il devait le rejoindre et lui parler. Sinon… sinon ce serai trop tard.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et croisa un regard vert claire. Il sut qu'il s'agissait de Sakura.

-Sa… Sasu… Sasuke… il faut y aller.

Finit par dire Naruto en essayant de se lever. Il avait toujours ce drôle de sentiment au fond de lui. Et il avait peur… Une peur qu'il avait éprouvé qu'une seule fois… la fois où Sasuke avait failli mourir.

Oh oui, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Au fond, il espérait se tromper. Mais il savait… même si ça fait mal. Que Sasuke n'allait pas bien… Pas bien du tout…

Il n'osa pas penser au pire.

Il se releva le plus vite possible et commença à courir. Ces deux autres compagnons le regardèrent partir sans rien dire. Tout deux avaient vu dans le regard de Naruto une inquiétude sans nom. Et Sakura n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Naruto montrait facilement ses sentiments. Mais jamais une telle inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Naruto, n'attendit pas ses deux collègues. Il devait se dépêcher.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas… non il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il était malheureusement encore loin des portes de Konoha. Mais grâce à un petit coup de pouce de Kyubi, il réussi à gagner de la vitesse.

Il sautait de branche en branche sans s'arrêter. Mais le temps lui paraissait si long et si court en même temps. Il n'y arriverait pas. C'était trop tard…

Quand enfin il vit les portes du village lui faire face, il passa à toute vitesse les deux gardes qui s'occupé de l'entrée et manqua de bousculer les gens qui se promenaient encore à cette heure-ci.

Quand il se retrouva face à l'hôpital, allaitant, soupirant, les larmes coulantes, il réuni ses dernières forces pour monter au cinquième étage. Il y arriva assez vite.

Mais devant la porte, ses jambes ne les tenant plus, il s'effondra devant.

Il ne pouvait pas entrer. Les battements de son cœur se firent de plus en plus vite.

Il n'arriverait pas… pas comme ça…

Il l'avait promis pourtant… il lui avait chuchoté qu'il reviendrait… qu'il lui dirait…

Mais alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas.

Pourtant il était juste derrière cette porte, à quelque centimètre…

Mais ses jambes le lui refusaient.

Il ne pouvait pas…

Il n'y arrivait pas…

C'était trop dur…

Ce sentiment… il le connaissait…

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur…

Il ne voulait pas y croire…

Pas lui…

Pas lui…

NON pas lui…

Dite-moi que c'est faut… qu'il n'ait pas…

Sasuke…

Finalement, trouvant le courage et la force dans le besoin de le revoir, Naruto finit par se relever et de prendre en main la poignée de la porte.

Mais c'est ses mains qui tremblèrent maintenant…

Il ne voulait pas… au fond de lui il ne voulait pas savoir… pas ça…

Mais il ouvrit tout de même la porte en se faisant violence pour y arriver.

Mais à peine avait-il fait ce geste qu'il sut…

Pas besoin de mot pour ça…

Pas besoin que l'on le lui dise…

Son cœur s'en était chargé tout seul…

Mais c'est aussi ce cœur là, qui lui faisait mal…

Mal au point d'avoir l'impression qu'on le serrait à main nu…

Il vit trois personnes autour du lit de son ami…

En premier, agenouillé… Itachi… derrière, Tsunade et Minato.

Il sut… en voyant les visages des trois personnes qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas y croire… pas lui.

Il s'avança dans la pièce comme un zombi. N'ayant pourtant pas donné l'ordre à son corps d'avancer.

Il avancé c'est tout. Rien,… il ne ressentait rien.

Mise à par cette douleur au fond de lui qui le rongeait…

Mais, il finit par s'y retrouver…

Là, devant ce lit blanc… devant son meilleur ami.

Un ami…

Avec un visage pâle… trop pâle…

Les yeux fermés… trop longtemps fermés…

Ses cheveux d'un noir laissant refléter du bleu retombaient gracieusement sur son visage… Toujours trop pâle.

Pourtant aucun son… rien.

Il n'entendait plus le bip de la machine qui reliait encore Sasuke… un bip éteins comme son cœur…

Une respiration disparue… Il ne bougeait plus…

Les larmes de Naruto redoublèrent quand il comprit… quand il réalisa que c'était vrai… que ce n'était pas un cauchemar…

Non, Sasuke était là…

Étendu comme les autres jours…

A la simple différence qu'il n'était plus…

Sasuke était mort.

Il ne put se retenir d'avantage, il se laissa tomber parterre en regardant tant bien que mal au travers des larmes son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami étendu mort, ayant l'impression qu'il dormait…

Mais oui,… peut-être…

Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé…

Peut-être ne faisait-il que dormir paisiblement…

Il tourna la tête vers Tsunade, mais ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Il se tourna alors vers son père… Mais le visage grave de ce dernier ne lui laissait aucun espoir…

Pour finir, il tourna tout de même la tête en direction d'Itachi…

Oui, peut-être qu'il jouait la comédie… peut-être que Sasuke allait tout à coup se réveiller et le traiter d'imbécile après lui avoir dit qu'il faisait semblant…

Mais son cœur se déchira quand il croisa le regard du frère de son meilleur ami.

Le visage d'Itachi était baigné de larmes et la souffrance se lisait très bien sur lui.

Sur son visage, sur ses gestes, sur sa peau… et surtout… dans ses yeux…

Non, ce n'était pas une blague. Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Sasuke était bien… bel et bien… mort…

Alors Naruto laissa tomber les barrières…

Les dernières barrières qui le retenait encore dans un petit espoir…

L'espoir simple et pourtant si recherché… que peut-être…

Avec un peu de chance… Sasuke… Sasuke serrait en vie.

Qu'une étincelle, une once, de vie… Ne perturbe le corps inerte de son ami.

Mais rien… il n'y avait rien… plus rien.

Et il n'y aura plus jamais rien…

Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il serra Sasuke de toutes ses forces contre lui. Comme si c'était sa propre vie qui s'y rattachait.

Mais non… Il ne voulait toujours pas y croire…

Pas lui…

Pas le Sasuke qu'il connait…

Pas son meilleur ami…

Pas cet homme envers qui il était si attaché…

-NON Sasuke… réveilles-toi… ne me laisse pas… tu… tu n'as pas le droit… pas toi… pas toi… tu m'entends… Sasuke… REVEILLES-TOI

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne lâcha pas le corps vide d'énergie de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher… pas lui… pas la personne qui comptait plus que tout pour lui…

Sasuke.

Il sentit finalement la fatigue l'emporter sur lui. Mais même dans le sommeil, il ne lâcha pas la main de Sasuke…

Son meilleur ami…

Son frère de cœur…

Son buste…

Cet être qu'il aime tant…

Sasuke…

…

FIN

_Je vous donne rendez-vous pour un épilogue à ne pas rater…_

_Une fin des plus… pas commune en me connaissant…_

_Mais comme on dit… Quand il n'y en a plus… il y en a encore._

_L'épilogue apparaitre seulment fin octobre._

_Pour une durée indéterminé pour le moment mais promètait rebondissement de situation…_

_Je vous en dis pas plus… Sinon vous ne lirez pas…_

_Allez… séchez vos larmes et à la prochaine._

_Amicalement Tina-chou_


	2. Epilogue

Ma maladie

***

Epilogue

***

Voilà, les mois avaient passé et le temps c'était rafraichis. L'hiver était arrivé en force cette année. Dans le petit village de Konoha la belle pleine verte avait laissé place à une douce blancheur qui brillait au simple rayon de soleil.

Mais parmi ses habitants un jeune homme se trainait entre les diverses rues de la ville. Il était en uniforme d'Anbu, mais cette fois-ci ses vêtements étaient plus tâché qu'à l'accoutumé. Il parcourait les rues le plus vite possible tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer.

Il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment des Hokage. Il y entra et se présenta devant l'Hokage. Il ne frappa pas à la porte. Gardant ainsi ses habitudes et fit irruption dans le bureau pour faire face au quatrième Hokage, qui n'était autre que son père.

-Salut pap…

Minato releva son visage de ses dossiers et eut un regard sévère envers le nouveau venu. Il dit d'un ton qui ne prenait que pour les choses graves et d'une importance capitale…

-Ne rentre pas comme ça sans frapper et encore moins en disant papa…

Naruto enleva son masque et regarda son père avec un sourire innocent et dit comme si son père ne l'avait pas interrompu…

-Mission réussi.

Minato soupira et finalement avec l'habitude ne lui dit…

-C'est bien, tu peux aller te changer. Je veux ton rapport dans une heure sur mon bureau.

-Oui chef.

Fit Naruto en se mettant au garde à vous et partit dans un rire sans grande joie et sortit de la pièce sans plus.

Minato après la fermeture du bureau soupira pour une deuxième fois et repris sa tâche en regardant les dossiers. Mais il n'avait vraiment plus l'envie de continuer.

Finalement il se décida à laisser toute sa paperasse et sortit à son tour du bureau. Quand il arriva un peu plus loin il demanda que tous les dossiers qu'il aura à traiter, soient justes près à faire signer et que l'assistant lui donnera quand il reviendrait.

Minato arriva devant le bâtiment des Hokage et respira un bon coup d'air frais avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Il sourit en reconnaissant de qui il s'agissait.

-Itachi…

Le nouveau venu vint à côté de lui et dans des vêtements civils il accompagna Minato à travers le village.

Pas grand-chose ne fut dit lors de la promenade. Juste une ou deux petites choses sur les territoires du feu quelque voleur attrapé… La routine au finale.

Quelque minute plus tard, Minato se retrouva devant l'hôpital. Il salua d'un signe Itachi et entra dans le bâtiment.

Itachi pour ça part reprit la route et se dirigea en direction de sa maison. Mais en passant au bord de la rivière, il reconnu un jeune garçon assis au bord qui semblait très loin de la réalité. Il s'approcha et sans que le garçon ne bouge, il s'installa à côté de lui. Il regarda lui aussi l'étendu d'eau aujourd'hui gelé par le froid et attendit que le jeune homme aux cheveux blond ne tourne son regard bleu vers lui.

…

Naruto s'était arrêté au bord du lac. Il aimait bien se retrouver là après les missions.

Il se sentait apaisé ici. Comme si cet endroit avait le pouvoir de le libérer du stresse, de la peine qu'il avait et surtout du poids de vivre jour après jour.

Il sentit la brise froide du vent lui caresser le visage. Il ne frémit même pas à ce contacte. Il restait là, heure après heure, mission après mission.

Mais après une bonne petite heure passée ainsi, il entendit quelqu'un approcher de lui. Il connaissait l'identité de la personne et n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

Cela faisait depuis trois mois qu'il venait ici et cette personne à côté de lui venait lui aussi souvent à cet endroit.

Le lac était gelé, et Naruto trouvait cela jolie lorsque le soleil s'y réfléchissait. Et la neige autour ressemblant à des milliers de petits diamants brillant qui donnait un aspect magique à ce lieu. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et avaient été recouvert d'un manteau de neige blanche. Les sapins, eux, étaient eux aussi recouvert de cette poudre blanche mais leur verdure, elle, était restée. Ce paysage était vraiment magnifique. C'était pur, innocent, brillant, éclatant même,… C'était infini et éternelle dans un sens. C'était simplement la vie…

Naruto eut un frisson dans le dos en repensant au dernier mot… la vie…

La vie était belle, elle était un trésor pour chacun, elle était unique et mortelle.

Oui, terriblement mortelle. Un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire… Ce souvenir, ce jour là, cet instant qu'il aimerait changer plus que tout au monde.

Qu'avait été le déclencheur de tout ça, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle, aussi bête pour rien remarquer…

D'une voix tremblante, Naruto chuchota simplement…

-Je voudrais tellement le revoir, tellement,…

Mais les mots ne suffisent plus. Il est trop tard. Le temps avait passé mais son cœur ne battait plus… Il avait toujours ce vide en lui qui le rongeait au fil des jours, des heures et des mois.

Itachi, toujours à côté de Naruto entendit à peine la phrase de ce dernier.

C'était devenu une habitude pour lui et Naruto de venir ici. Pour penser à autre chose que les obligations de tous les jours. Ici ils avaient la paix, personne pour venir les déranger, personne pour les regarder, personne aussi pour leur parler et leur jeter des regards.

Itachi garda le silence un bon moment. Les yeux plus cerné, le visage inexpressif, ses cheveux longs attachés en une queue basse derrière la tête. Il ne faisait que regarder ce paysage tellement magnifique presque féérique.

Les jours avaient continué d'avancer comme si de rien était. Mais les jours qui les avaient suivi n'avait jamais été aussi sombre et inanimé pour Itachi.

Il était rentré et en voyant le visage fatigué de sa mère, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le lui dire… Comment dire une telle chose ? Comment trouver les mots pour que cela fasse moins mal ? Comment faire pour qu'il ne voie pas ces larmes couler le long de son visage ?

Il n'avait rien su dire, il était resté devant le pas de porte sans oser dire quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait plus rien dire. Sa bouche était devenue toute sèche, les larmes avaient cessé de couler car il n'en n'avait plus et son regard était encor plus éteint qu'à l'ordinaire.

Mais avec un peu d'étonnement, il ne lui avait pas fallu de mot, de signe pour que sa mère comprenne la situation,… Qu'elle sache ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle n'avait rien dit, elle s'était juste approchée de son fils et l'avait serrée dans ses bras et pleurer en silence.

Ce jour là, Itachi avait pensé que sa mère était une femme forte, qu'elle avait du courage à revendre, pour supporter une telle chose.

Aujourd'hui, trois longs mois avaient passé, trois mois qui avaient paru une éternité pour Itachi et Naruto, ainsi que les rares personnes au courant.

Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il lui avait déjà tout dit, plus rien ne pouvait le consoler. Même pour lui, malgré les beaux discoures, malgré le temps passé, malgré tout,… Sa peine au fond de lui existait toujours. Elle était en sommeil, mais présente.

Alors comment faire, quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral ?

C'est alors que le soleil se couchait au loin que sa lumière vint éclairer une petite chose au tour du coup de Naruto.

Itachi la reconnu tout de suite, cette petite chose n'était autre que le cadeau d'anniversaire que lui avait offert Sasuke pour ses dix-huit ans.

Un fin sourire vint se nicher sur son visage.

Naruto le remarqua et suivit la trajectoire de vision d'Itachi. Quand il remarqua qu'il regardait le pendentif que lui avait donné Sasuke, un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Sur le pendentif, enfin derrière celui-ci, il y avait toujours ces mots gravés.

« Suki da »

A chaque fois que Naruto le lisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un coup de poing en plein cœur. Des larmes coulant le long de son visage…

-J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne comptait vraiment pour moi…

Si, si il y en avait une… et c'était lui.

Lui qui même que trop discrètement, avait toujours été là… Tout près de lui.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui tout s'est éteint.

Parfois, quand Naruto rentre chez lui, il a dans l'espoir infini de le revoir.

De revoir son visage dénué de sentiment mais aussi beau qu'un ange tombé du ciel. Oui, il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse, il était beau…

De pouvoir à nouveau se chamailler, à nouveau se bagarrer à ses côtés. Juste ça, il ne lui manquait que cela pour revivre.

Mais cela n'arrivera pas.

Il le savait mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui soufflait…

« Garde espoir »

Garder espoir… pourquoi faire ? Pour souffrir d'avantage quand j'ouvrirai les yeux et que je réaliserai que tout ça n'est que mensonge…

Voilà ce que pensait Naruto quand un fin espoir le ranimait. Même si cela ne durait qu'une demi-seconde. C'était déjà trop pour lui.

Comment avait-il pu vivre sans lui, sans sa présence, sans son odeur… ? Comment avoir le courage de continuer sans lui ?

C'était cette question qu'il ne cessait de se demander à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sasuke.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Itachi. Ce dernier lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule et en quelque instant, il se retrouva entre les bras du grand frère de son meilleur ami.

Cette pensée lui donna un coup au cœur.

Malgré le fait d'avoir tiré un trait sur Sasuke, la douleur elle, elle restait aussi vive que le premier jour pour lui.

-Moi aussi,…

Naruto fatigué par ses missions répétées et se sentant bien là. Il se laissa aller et s'endormit dans les bras d'Itachi.

…

Une nouvelle semaine venait de s'écouler. Naruto devait partir en mission avec Sakura, Kakashi et Sai.

Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à piffrer Sai. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait essayé en sachant que désormais il devrait faire ses prochaines missions avec lui. Mais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas le calculer, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Sai s'était un peu amélioré dans ses relations avec les autres. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas.

Les autres ninjas de Konoha l'avaient bien accepté avec un peu de temps. Mais pas pour Naruto, il n'y arrivait pas et au fond, il ne le voulait pas. Tout le monde disait qu'il ressemblait à Sasuke, à son apparence, sa façon de parler…

Mais pour Naruto, c'était faut. Il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

Il ne parlait pas comme Sasuke, ne marchait pas comme lui. Non,… pour lui il ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Il trouvait que les gens se trompaient. Ils ne connaissaient pas Sasuke, ils ne savaient pas… Non rien du tout de la personnalité de Sasuke.

Dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber. Itachi se trouvait toujours avec le Hokage. Bien qu'il restait dans l'ombre et ne laissait rien passer, il regardait les ninjas, les civiles ou autres personnes passer sans s'arrêter.

C'est au bout d'une heure de temps après avoir vu un nombre incalculable de gens venir et partir du bureau de l'Hokage, que la porte s'ouvrit une énième fois.

-Nous voilà Hokage-Sama.

Ce fut Kakashi qui s'avança suivi par trois autres anbu.

Minato leva la tête et fut ravis de voir le groupe arriver. Avec un sourire malicieux il répondit en regardant Kakashi…

-En retard,… je vois que tu ne changes pas.

Pour seule réponse, Kakashi lui fit un petit signe de main avant que les trois autres anbu viennent se placer à sa droite.

-Bien, pour mission spécial, je dois vous envoyer au pays de la neige.

Un frison parcours la colonne vertébral de Naruto, le pays de la neige lui rappelait tellement de chose. Des choses qu'ils avaient partagées avec Sasuke. Et le simple souvenir de Sasuke en mémoire, le simple fait de se replonger dans des périodes de sa vie où Sasuke en faisait partie, cela lui faisait mal. Surtout quand on savait ce qu'était devenu Sasuke.

Les explications concernant la mission continua un bon moment avant que toute l'équipe ne soit libérée et qu'elle puisse aller préparer le nécessaire pour la mission à venir.

Une heure après, tout le monde se retrouva devant les portes de Konoha et s'apprêtait à partir. Mais comme à son habitude, Kakashi fut en retard et ils partirent seulement après une demi-heure après l'heure prévue.

Il fallu bien une semaine avant d'atteindre le pays de la neige. Ils avaient pour mission d'escorter la princesse du royaume dans les contrées du pays du feu.

Il devait s'y réunir tous les plus hauts gradés pour un renouvellement de paix entre chaque pays et chaque village. Mais pour les villages (entre chaque village et non pays), cela serait réglé deux jours avant leur retour.

Ils avaient pour mission de protéger la princesse Fuun et de retourner au village caché de Konoha avant de se diriger vers le sommet des cinq piques. Cela se trouvait à environ trois heures de Konoha.

Konoha arriva enfin au pays de la neige.

Pour Naruto, le simple fait de refouler la terre du pays de la neige, cela lui renvoyait une image bien lointaine du passé. Là où tout semblait si facile à atteindre, là où les rêves existaient encore. Là où rien ne venait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Mais surtout, là où Sasuke les accompagnait, là où Sasuke avait encore son désire de vengeance, là où malgré tout, il avait été heureux en compagnie de Sasuke, Kakashi et Sakura.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, remettant les pieds sur cette terre froide, gelé,… Le temps avait passé et les choses avaient changé. Tellement de choses…

Il se revoyait parcourir le paysage en essayant de sauver la princesse et de revoir ses coéquipiers se battre pour le couvrir.

Tout cela remontait à tellement longtemps.

Il fut obligé de revenir sur terre car un comité d'accueil arriva face à toute l'équipe. Tout le monde se prépara pour combattre jusqu'au moment où une carriole s'arrêta juste un peu plus loin avant de laisser filtrer une voix connu pour Sakura, Kakashi et Naruto. La voix de la souveraine du pays de la neige. Le princesse Fuun.

Le groupe de ninja de Konoha se dirigea alors vers la princesse et c'est après quelque mot échangé que tout le monde repartait en direction du palais de la princesse.

Voilà huit jours avaient passé. L'équipe chargé de protéger la princesse Fuun arrivait enfin aux abords du pays du feu.

Naruto en tête du cortège, marchait assez vite. Le village de Konoha se trouvait encore à quelques heures de là. Mais c'est alors qu'il continuait de marcher en direction du village qu'il fut interrompu par Kakashi.

-Naruto, nous devrions faire une pause.

Naruto ne dit rien mais le regarda assez longtemps pour que Kakashi comprenne qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi. Ce dernier soupira un instant avant de montrer du doigt le reste de l'équipe.

Ces derniers étaient vraiment à bout de souffle et le reste des compagnons de la princesse n'allaient pas beaucoup mieux. Naruto fit un simple signe de tête et s'assit en laissant les autres se débrouiller.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à arriver. La lune avait déjà fait son apparition et les étoiles semblaient danser autour de l'astre. C'était vraiment manique pour une soirée.

C'est alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à prendre le premier tour de garde qu'il fut interrompu par une demande de la princesse.

C'est vrai que depuis leur départ du pays de la neige, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler ensemble.

Naruto se dirigea vers la tente et vit la princesse assise qui l'invita à s'installer en face d'elle. En s'installant, Naruto remarqua que Sakura se trouvait un peu plus loin et surveillait les alentours.

-Alors Naruto, cela fait huit jours que je n'ai pas pu te parler. Je comprends que ton rang et les circonstances ne le permettent pas, mais j'espérais tout de même pouvoir te parler un peu.

Naruto s'était installer en face de la princesse et n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la tente. Il préféra laissa la princesse commencer. Il la regarda un instant avant de répondre…

-C'est que je prends au sérieux mon travail maintenant.

Naruto n'avait pas rougit, n'avait pas laissé paraitre la moindre parcelle de sentiment sur son visage autant que dans son timbre de voix.

-Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois Naruto.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et attendit la suite.

-… Naruto,… j'aimerai savoir…

La princesse sembla un peu gênée de poser cette question mais reprit bien vite.

-Voilà, je me souviens d'un garçon qui vous accompagnez la dernière fois. Je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir vu. Pourtant, il y a bien ce garçon,… Sai je crois… Il lui ressemble beaucoup. Au départ je croyais que c'était lui. Mais lorsque Sakura m'a dit que non, je me suis demandée où il pouvait bien être.

Naruto ne broncha pas, et regarda la princesse sans plus. On aurait pu croire que cela lui était égal qu'elle soit là. A cette instant, si quelqu'un était entré, il aurait presque pus croire que Naruto ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Mais bien vite une certaine tension monta dans la tente. Les paroles de la princesse, au départ, ne semblait pas l'avoir atteint, mais son visage se déforma au fils des minutes. Une expression qui mélangeait entre le dégout et l'incompréhension se peint sur le visage de jusqu'à présent inexpressif de Naruto.

Le seul sujet qu'il ne fallait pas aborder avec lui, c'était bien le cas de Sasuke.

Tout le monde l'avait compris le lendemain du jour j.

A peine on prononcé son nom qu'il piquait soit une crise ou il démontait tout sur son passage ou il déprimait sans rien dire.

Mais personne à ce jour ne savait pourquoi Naruto agissait ainsi à peine qu'on prononçait le nom de Sasuke. Pour le village, Sasuke est partit en mission et personne ne savait quand est-ce qu'il allait revenir.

Tout le monde pensait que Naruto était devenu complètement cinglé.

Mais avant que Naruto n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, la princesse continua…

- Bon entre nous ce n'est pas qu'il me manquerait, mais j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Je pensais que vous faisiez parti de la même équipe.

Naruto baissa la tête sans pouvoir rien dire. Comme on dit,… Le calme avant la tempête…

-Sasuke revient quand ?

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à Sasuke ?

Fuun fut un peu prise au dépourvue mais se reprit bien vite.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Je croyais que c'était ton meilleur ami non ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il était retourné à son mutisme.

Fuun reprit alors…

-Je voudrai te demander de faire partit de ma garde personnelle…

-C'est ce que je suis pour la durée de cette mission.

Lui coupa Naruto sans la regarder et d'un ton froid.

-Oui je sais bien,…

-Je ne laisserai pas Sasuke. Nous formons une équipe _ensemble_…

Un instant, le calme revint. Un silence lourd s'ensuivit et Naruto voulut partir. Mais Fuun ne lâcha pas l'affaire, elle le retient et répliqua…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de rester avec lui. Tu pourrais très bien venir avec moi comme capitaine de ma garde. Sasuke pourra très bien se débrouiller seul… Je suis sur que tu peux te passer de lui. Tu pourrais le laisser se débrouiller seul et faire parti de…

Naruto perdit le contrôle de ses sentiments et commença à hurler…

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en savoir ? Vous ne connaissez pas Sasuke. Vous ne savez pas par quoi ni par où il est passé. Alors ne venez pas me dire ce que je dois faire pour lui. Je ne me soumettrai jamais sous vos ordres.

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée devant les paroles de Naruto. Ce dernier avant de sortir, rajouta que…

-Sasuke est mon ami, un ami très cher pour moi. Je dirai même que c'est la personne que compte le plus pour moi. Je crois en lui et ne le lâcherai jamais.

Il partit sans plus. Claquant la porte au passage et laissa un calme mort derrière lui.

« Ils ne le connaissent pas comme je le connais. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver. Ce sont des… »

-Naruto…

L'interpellé se tourna vers la voix et vit arriver Sakura. Il se détourna pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Mais cette dernière ne compris pas, ou plutôt ne voulut pas comprendre et s'approcha quand-même.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que….

Mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas la plaisir de finir sa phrase car il s'était approché dangereusement de Sakura et l'interrompit…

-Ecoute Sakura… c'est moi qui décide. Alors, si tu n'es pas contente, je te laisse les reines et moi je retourne à Konoha.

Sakura resta figé un instant avant de reprendre son contrôle et de répliquer…

-Vu comme tu as répondu à la princesse je crois que oui.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir et dans un murmure à peine audible marmonna…

-Alors vas-y.

Et sans laisser un instant à Sakura pour répondre, il disparu devant cette dernière encore choqué que Naruto puisse faire ça.

Sakura resta encore quelque seconde abasourdit par l'attitude que venait d'avoir Naruto.

-C'est vrai qu'il agit bizarrement depuis quelque mois.

Sakura ne fit aucun geste, elle avait percu la presence de Sai à ses coter juste après le départ de Naruto.

Un silence s'installa un instant avant que Sakura ne réagisse enfin. Elle se tourna alors vers Sai et dans le blanc des yeux, elle dit d'une voix déterminé…

-Oui c'est bizarre. Mais maintenant c'est moi qui prends le commandement. Pour Naruto on verra quand on rentrera à Konoha. Va prévenir les autres.

Sai la regarda sans rien oser dire. Il laissa Sakura retourner faire le guet et s'empressa de rejoindre les quelques autres ninjas un peu plus loin. Il se posta en face pour les prévenir que Naruto venait de partir pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas et que maintenant, c'était Sakura qui le remplaçait à la tête du groupe.

…

Un jour après avoir quitté le groupe, Naruto arriva sans encombre à Konoha.

Il ne voulut pas aller directement chez lui et préféra se diriger vers le lac du village.

Sans se faire repéré par les gardes qui surveillaient les portes, il se faufila dans le reste des villageois pour arriver sur une berge.

C'est alors qu'il s'installa et s'assit… et regarda le paysage en face de lui. La neige recouvrait la plus grande partie du paysage.

Les maisons y étaient recouvertes et les lumières des matins trop tôt étaient encore allumés, ce qui éclairait le village et y donnait un certain charme…

Pourtant, à cette vue, Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait aimé que Sasuke puisse être près de lui…

Ce jour là…

Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier…

-Sasuke…

Comment le pourrait-il ?

Un soupir se fit entendre et Naruto baissa la tête. Il regarda la neige sous ses pas…

_« __Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé…_

_Peut-être ne faisait-il que dormir paisiblement… »_

Non…

Il ne faisait pas semblant…

_« __Il tourna la tête vers Tsunade, mais ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Il se tourna alors vers son père… Mais le visage grave de ce dernier ne lui laissait aucun espoir…_

_Pour finir, il tourna tout de même la tête en direction d'Itachi…_

_Oui, peut-être qu'il jouait la comédie… peut-être que Sasuke allait tout à coup se réveiller et le traiter d'imbécile après lui avoir dit qu'il faisait semblant…_

_Mais son cœur se déchira quand il croisa le regard du frère de son meilleur ami. »_

Non…

Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus alors qu'il fermait les yeux…

_« __Le visage d'Itachi était baigné de larmes et la souffrance se lisait très bien sur lui._

_Sur son visage, sur ses gestes, sur sa peau… et surtout… dans ses yeux…_

_Non, ce n'était pas une blague. Sasuke…_

_Sasuke… _

_Sasuke était bien… bel et bien… mort… »_

Naruto se recroquevilla contre lui…

Ne pouvant pas luter contre se souvenir qui le rongeait de plus en plus. Ce souvenir qu'il essayait d'oublier…

_« __L'espoir simple et pourtant si recherché… que peut-être…_

_Avec un peu de chance… Sasuke… Sasuke serrait en vie._

_Qu'une étincelle, une once, de vie… Ne perturbe le corps inerte de son ami._

_Mais rien… il n'y avait rien… plus rien._

_Et il n'y aura plus jamais rien… »_

Ce souvenir qu'il voulait désespérément oublier…

_« __Mais non… Il ne voulait toujours pas y croire…_

_Pas lui…_

_Pas le Sasuke qu'il connait…_

_Pas son meilleur ami…_

_Pas cet homme envers qui il était si attaché… »_

Ce souvenant malgré lui de sa réaction, de ses mots, de son désespoir de voir ainsi Sasuke…

_« __-NON Sasuke… réveilles-toi… ne me laisse pas… tu… tu n'as pas le droit… pas toi… pas toi… tu m'entends… Sasuke… REVEILLES-TOI_

_C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne lâcha pas le corps vide d'énergie de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher… pas lui… pas la personne qui comptait plus que tout pour lui… »_

Les larmes coulèrent alors le long du visage de Naruto. Bien que les rayons du soleil faisaient leur apparition dans l'horizon, illuminant alors de mille feux la neige blanche tout autour de lui…

Mais Naruto n'y prêta pas attention, trop absorbé par se souvenir qui venait le hanter…

Le souvenir de ce garçon…

« _-Usuratonkashi…_ »

L'image d'un garçon de douze ans le regardant tendrement et laissant filtrer une once hautaine dans son attitude.

Un rire raisonnant…

Un autre garçon ayant les cheveux du soleil accouru vers ce dernier.

La joie se lisait dans son regard, une joie si simple mais infini…

« _-Alors dobe ?_ »

Encore cette voix… si unique… pourtant aujourd'hui… si lointaine…

« _Qu'est-ce que t'as dis Teme ?!... _»

Une dispute… sa lui manquait tellement…

Naruto laissa sa tristesse l'emporter et laissa ses larmes perler le long de son visage.

Que de souvenir qui défilait devant ses yeux mi-clos,…

Baigné de larmes et regardant l'horizon sans voir réellement… La seule chose qu'il pouvait, et voulait, voir n'était que se visage pâle, ses cheveux ébènes dansant dans le vent… se sourire en coins… ses yeux reflètent si facilement ses sentiments…

-Sa-su-ke…

« _-Cause toujours…baka._ »

Un nouveau sanglot se fit entendre dans le silence du levé du jour…

« _-On est ami ?_

_-Pfou… _

_-… Sasuke…_

_-Ferme-là…_ »

Un nouveau sanglot à déchirer l'âme retentit une nouvelle fois…

« _-… Sasuke-Teme…_

_-A__llait viens…_

_Il l'entraina avec lui parmi les autres villageois. Un sourire était peint sur son visage alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher parmi tout les gens du village._

_-Merci…_

_Avait-il murmuré avant de relever la tête et de voir le dos de son meilleur ami juste en face de lui. Et lui aussi sourit de toute ses dents en voyant Sasuke juste en face de lui, lui tenant la main pour l'aider à avancer toujours plus loin…_ »

-Sasu…

Le reste du prénom se noya sous une crise de sanglots à la vision de ce souvenir bien trop loin aujourd'hui et tellement inaccessible…

-Sasu… pourquoi… pourquoi ça… ça fait si… tellement… mal… Pourquoi Sasu… Sasuke ?

Naruto releva la tête et put voir que le soleil c'était complètement levé et que ses rayons venaient le réchauffer.

Une agréable sensation prit alors Naruto. Il réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait depuis pas mal de temps assis ainsi dans la neige. Dans se froid d'hivers qui s'éternisait.

Mais à nouveau une voix lui parvint venant de ses souvenirs…

« _-Alors Sasuke ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_ »

Il se revoyait face à son ami…

Les larmes qui s'étaient un peu calmé à la vue du soleil et du paysage en face de lui recommencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir…

« _-Sasuke, je… je voudrai que tu sache quelque chose…_ »

A quoi bon se retenir… il ne pouvait plus supporter.

Cette solitude qui s'était installé en lui…

« _-Je… je suis… je suis heureux que tu sois mon ami Sasuke._ »

Malgré la présence de ses parents,… de Tsunade, de ses amis…

«_ -Promet-moi…_ »

Sasuke avait laissé un vide trop grand en lui…

«_ -… que tu trouveras un autre meilleur ami,…_»

Un vide qu'il n'arrivera jamais à remplacer. Qu'il ne voulait absolument pas remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre.

« _- Quand je ne serrai plus… _

_-NON_»

C'était égoïste, mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait…

C'était ce qu'il voulait…

Parce que ce vide immense,… Il n'appartenait qu'à Sasuke… et seulement à Sasuke, personne d'autre.

« _-Naru…_

_-Sasuke, jamais, jamais je n'abandonnerai. Et surtout pas toi._ »

Jamais il ne cédera cette place si précieuse dans son cœur pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Non jamais…

Il essuya les dernières larmes qui continuaient à perler sur son visage et se reprit.

Le regard de nouveau déterminé, un fin sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres en repensant à son anniversaire.

« _-Bon alors dobe,… tu ne l'ouvres pas ?_ »

Il se releva…

« _-Pfou, baka,… t'es vraiment nul._ »

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dobe ?_ »

Bien que sa peine et que son cœur le serrait toujours autant, il reprenait confiance.

« _-Vous avez vu,… ? Sasuke m'a offert ça. C'est surement le plus beau cadeau que personne ne puisse m'offrir._ »

Son sourire ne s'effaça pas…

Peut-être pas aussi éclatant que lorsqu'il était avec Sasuke, mais c'était son premier sourire franc et sincère depuis le jour j.

Le temps avait filé et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il vit le soleil qui était haut dans le ciel bleu sans nuage et regarda alors en face de lui.

« _-Qu'est-ce que t'as dobe ?... Tu ris tout seul maintenant ?_

_Sasuke lui avait lancé un regard noir et lui avait lancé ça d'un ton glacial a__vant de retrouver un visage impassible et de regarder l'Hokage qui l'observait…_

_Naruto, de son côté, s'arrêta de rire dès le moment où Sasuke l'avait appelé dobe… et sans laisser l'Hokage dire un traitre mot il rétorqua tout en lançant un regard mauvais sur Sasuke…_

_-Si je me marre, c'est parce que je repense à la Jouve en détresse que tu étais tout à l'heure mon cher Sasuke !_

_Sasuke fit comme si de rien était et continua de regarder un point au loin sans faire attention au blond qui commençait à s'échauffer…_

_-Alors, le pauvre petit Sasuke-Kun ne trouve rien à redire ?_

_Sans plus, Sasuke dit de son ton détaché mais glacial…_

_-Ferme-là Baka._

_En__ premier lieu, Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite aux paroles de son coéquipier, mais bien vite, il se mit à s'énerver et perdre son sens froid…_

_-QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire… TEME !!!!!_

_C'est sur un ton moqueur et sarcastique que Sasuke répliqua à son tour…_

_-Et en plus t'es sourd, il faudrait que tu te débouches les oreilles un de ces jours…»_

Avant de reprendre la route vers le palais des Hokage, Naruto regarda une dernière fois la berge juste à côté de lui et murmura avant de partir…

-Je te l'avais promis Sasuke… Je n'abandonnerai jamais… Et certainement pas toi, non surtout pas toi…

Et il disparut pour réapparaitre en face du bâtiment des Hokage.

…

Quelques jours avaient passé après que Naruto était partit du groupe et après avoir reçu une remontrance de son père face à l'abandon de son fils lors de cette mission.

Mais il avait été défendu par la princesse, qui était arrivé quelque minute plutôt et avait ainsi évité de se taper les corvées…

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe sept était en congé et nous étion un samedi matin. La neige avait recommencé à tombé et Naruto regardait par la fenêtre.

Ses pensées se rejoignaient toujours à une seule et même personne, Sasuke…

Même avec tous les efforts du monde, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Il avait essayé, vraiment, mais rien… il ne pouvait pas.

A chaque fois, son image lui revenait encore plus précise et plus fortement dans son esprit.

-Naruto…

Naruto sortit de ses pensées et descendit suite à l'appelle de sa mère.

Cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement et l'invita à venir à la cuisine pour l'aider.

Naruto ronchonna un instant mais du se taire bien vite à la vue du regard menaçant de sa mère.

Kushina avait bien vu que son fils avait bien changé depuis la disparition de Sasuke. Malgré ses efforts pour lui remonter le moral, elle savait bien que seul le temps pouvait le guérir. Mais avait toujours de la peine à voir son fils unique si malheureux.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'il cesse, ne serait-ce un instant, de penser à son meilleur ami disparu.

Elle connaissait la douleur qui devait ronger Naruto, elle savait à quel point cela pouvait vous faire mal et vous ronger petit à petit.

Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir ainsi Naruto s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans cette souffrance sans essayer de se battre.

C'est pourquoi, depuis deux à trois jours, elle fut surprise de voir à nouveau un sourire sur le visage bronzé de son unique fils. Elle fut heureuse de le revoir revivre et ne plus sombrer dans sa souffrance.

Bien que se demandant comment c'était possible, elle préféra ne rien demander et de laisser Naruto s'ouvrir à nouveau à elle. Il parlera quand il en aura envi et le besoin. Quand il sera prêt.

C'est alors que Kushina et Naruto finissait de manger que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Mais ne laissant pas le temps nécessaire à Naruto d'ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit à la voler avant de se percuter contre le mur et de faire un bruit sourd. Laissant ainsi Naruto figé à l'entrée ainsi que Kushina venir en courant pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

C'est alors que leur regard se posèrent sur un homme blond, de grande taille et portant un manteau reconnaissable entre tous.

Le quatrième Hokage venait de rentrer chez lui en faisant un fracas d'enfer et légèrement essoufflé. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre homme. Ce dernier avait une peau pâle, des cernes sous les yeux à peine visible et des cheveux longs noir attaché en une queue de cheval derrière la tête. Il était en habit d'anbu et avait enlevé son masque après avoir franchi le pas de la porte à la suite de l'Hokage.

Ce dernier reprit son souffle et releva finalement la tête pour rencontrer le regard furieux de sa femme et un autre aussi bleu que les siens perdu face à ce qui se passait devant lui.

Une seule phrase prononcé par Minato fit se figé Naruto. Une phrase qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre…

Ces mots qu'il n'osait à peine plus espérer entendre un jour.

Les mots de son père firent nager Naruto dans l'incompréhension puis dans un état de choc et enfin dans un espoir presque mort il y a encor quelque jour.

Comment était-il possible ?

C'était impossible…

Cela ne se pouvait pas…

Comment… ?

Comment… ?

Ce dernier mot tournait en boucle dans la tête de Naruto alors qu'Itachi s'approchait de lui pour lui murmurer, assez fort pour que tous puissent entendre…

-C'est vrai…

Non… il n'osait toujours pas y croire…

Comment… ?

Comment… ?

Après tout ce temps passé….

C'était impossible…

C'était impossible…

Les mots franchirent la bouche de Naruto sans que ce dernier ne le remarque vraiment. Trop étonné et sur le choc de la nouvelle…

-… Imp-impossible…

Minato vint alors près de Naruto et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il jeta un regard à sa femme qui avait une main sur la bouche. Il put voir la confession qui l'animait. Mais cette dernière remis du choc, s'agenouilla à son tour près de son fils.

-C'est vrai Naruto…

Naruto croisa le regard doux et sincère de son père mais n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Ca tenait du miracle…

C'est Itachi qui reprit en disant…

-Tu avais dis que tu n'abandonneras pas Sasuke ?...

Un éclair de détermination brilla dans le regard bleu azure de Naruto en entendant la phrase du frère ainé de Sasuke.

-Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais !

Fit alors Naruto en croisant le regard nuit encre d'Itachi. Ce dernier sourit en entendant les mots du petit blond et laissa Minato continuer…

-Bien, alors viens… et prouves-le !

Naruto croisa le regard apaisant de son père mais hésita un instant.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Après tous ces mois passés ?

Après tant d'espoir à chaque fois brisé par un échec.

Comment ?

Comment était-il possible… ?

Mais Naruto fut interrompu dans son débat antérieur par une main tendue et un sourire d'un kilomètre de son père.

Il fut poussé par sa mère dans le dos pour l'encourager à y aller et Itachi ne lui offrit qu'un petit sourire. Mais c'était déjà énorme venant de lui.

Naruto baissa la tête et en la relevant il eut un sourire comme il en avait plus eut depuis si longtemps que ses parents furent étonné.

Une nouvelle étincelle venait de naitre dans ses yeux. Une étincelle éteinte depuis tellement de mois aujourd'hui…

C'est avec détermination et une joie naissante que Naruto s'exclama…

-D'accord…

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto partit en compagnie de ses parents et d'Itachi vers une partie bien précise du village.

Naruto sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus en voyant le lieu se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Il voulait tant l'espérer… Il avait tellement espéré… Mais avait été tant de fois déçue…

Son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux pétillaient de mille feux à l'idée de le revoir… enfin…

…

Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé devant cette porte brune mélangé de blanc sans s'être évanouie tant l'excitation le prenait. Tellement de sentiment le submergeait qu'il porta sa main sur son cœur qui ne cessait de battre de plus en plus vite à l'idée d'entrer à l'intérieur.

-Naruto… calme toi et respires…

Fit Kushina alors qu'elle posait une main sur son épaule.

C'est alors que Naruto remarqua quelque chose de brillant sur son torse.

Il écarquilla un instant les yeux en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en voyant le bijou que Sasuke lui avait offert pendre et briller comme le diamant.

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou si c'était le bouleversement en lui qui lui faisait penser ça,… Mais…

Il aurait pu jurer que le pendentif brillait encore plus fort que les derniers mois passés à le contempler.

-Prêt ?

Demanda Minato en regardant Naruto contempler son bijou.

Naruto releva la tête et fit oui de la tête.

La réalité lui revint quand la voix de son père le réveilla. Mais par la même lui donna une boule à l'estomac à l'idée d'être de nouveau déçu.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler et encore moins à bouger en voyant que la porte s'ouvrait de plus en plus.

S'il n'avait pas était un ninja, Naruto aurait pu parier qu'il serait tombé dans les pommes. Tellement la pression était palpable.

Il osait à peine regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce, de peur de ce qu'il y découvrirait.

-Viens,…

Fit alors Itachi en poussant gentiment Naruto à l'intérieur.

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant.

Il fut aveuglé par la lumière provenant de la chambre et plus précisément de la fenêtre. Il prit tout son temps pour le ré-ouvrir.

Son cœur continuait à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et sa tension monta alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil un bout de lit.

Naruto avait suivit Itachi précédé de l'Hokage dans l'une des chambre de l'hôpital de Konoha.

Cette dernière était surement l'une des pièces les mieux gardé de tout l'hôpital.

Il vit sa mère se poser derrière lui et l'encourager à avancer d'avantage en lui posant sa main sur son épaule et le poussant un peu.

Naruto déglutit difficilement et n'osait plus bouger. La peur lui tiraillant le ventre. Il aurait put sortir en courant sans avoir jamais pu vérifier les paroles de son père…. Mais voulait savoir….

Il en avait tellement envi et en même temps tellement peur, que cela l'empêcha de voir que Kushina le poussait de plus en plus.

C'est ainsi que Naruto put, ou dut, voir le reste du lit de la chambre.

Ces yeux s'arrondirent, alors qu'ils parcourraient le lit centimètre après centimètre sans oser y croire.

Il vit en premier les barrières au bord du lit. Puis vint le tissu d'une couverture chaude de couleur foncé avec de petits éventails dessinés comme motif.

Naruto les reconnu tout de suite et sentit un instant son cœur rater un battement avant de poursuivre sa course folle dans sa poitrine… Ce dessin était l'emblème de la famille Uchiwa…

Il continua son parcours des yeux et put voir en montant de plus en plus, une main. Une main blanche qui avait reçu une perfusion sur le dessus.

Naruto cessa de respirer en voyant la pâleur de la main. Il eut de plus en plus peur et par-là même était de plus en plus excité de savoir.

Il continua alors et vit un torse se lever faiblement, mais surement, recouvert de la couverture jusqu'au cou.

Naruto se rapprocha alors d'un petit pas pour finalement tomber sur le visage de la personne allongée dans le lit.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant alors qu'il écarquillait encore plus les yeux et sentait ses mains trembler.

Son souffle se bloqua en même temps que son cœur en voyant _ce_ visage…

Il sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues mais ni prêta aucune intention.

La seule chose qui comptait à cet instant n'était autre que ce corps étandu sur ce lit dans cette chambre.

Il ne voyait plus que ce visage pale, ces lèvres rosées fines, un nez droit, ses yeux clos, mais surtout…

Ces cheveux cordeau retombant gracieusement sur ces joues. Des cheveux longs un peu en bataille reposant sur un oreiller…

C'était lui…

C'était lui…

C'était lui…

C'était vraiment lui…

Naruto se rapprocha à petit pas sans vouloir aller trop vite. De peur que tout ça ne s'effondre et ne se rende compte, qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve.

Un simple rêve…

Tourné en cauchemar en retournant dans la dure réalité.

Tant de fois il avait espéré…

Tant de fois il avait tellement espéré…

Le revoir…

Lui…

Rien que lui…

Son visage… si doux visage…

Ses cheveux… si beaux…

Sa peau… si parfaite…

C'est alors qu'il put enfin recommencer à respirer.

Il se trouvait là, dans cette pièce, avec lui…

C'est alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur se corps innocent.

Ce corps qu'il voulait tellement revoir et surtout sentir contre le sien…

Son corps à lui…

Le corps de son unique…

Son seul….

Meilleur ami… Son frère de cœur,… cette personne qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui ou quoi dans ce monde.

Sasuke…

Surement l'unique personne qui était capable de lui rendre ce sourire qu'il avait perdu. La seule personne à pouvoir le faire réagir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La seule et unique personne qui lui face perdre à ce point de raisonnement, de joie de vivre et surement la seule personne à pouvoir lui faire perdre à ce point la tête.

Pour lui il aurait affronté tous les dangers et n'importe qui, qui se mettrait entre lui et Sasuke.

C'est alors que Naruto tenait Sasuke dans ses bras qu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'une jeune femme blonde à la poitrine très généreuse et qui avait une sorte de tatouage sur le milieu du front.

Naruto la reconnu tout de suite. Il s'agissait de Tsunade. Le cinquième Hokage de Konoha, la meilleure femme médecin ninja que Naruto ne connaisse.

-Ah je vois que vous êtes arrivés.

Elle regarda tout le petit groupe et s'approcha du lit où se trouvait Sasuke.

Naruto ne quitta pas Sasuke des yeux. Même s'il avait vu Tsunade arriver, il ne la regardait que du coin de l'œil.

Il avait encore peur de réaliser que tout ça n'est enfaite qu'un rêve.

Tsunade vint regarder ou en était l'évolution de l'état de Sasuke.

Elle marmonna quelques mots avant de s'assoir sur l'une des chaises entourant le lit de jeune Uchiwa. Elle soupira avant de commencer ses explications.

-Bien, par où commencer ?

Elle regarda le visage inexpressif et pâle de Sasuke et reporta son attention un instant sur Naruto puis regarda les autres.

-… Bien, comme vous le savez, Sasuke avait la maladie nommé Lupus. Une maladie attaquant les muscles du corps et qui, à long terme peut-être mortelle.

Un silence suivit ses paroles et Tsunade reprit…

-Et Sasuke en ait d'ailleurs mort.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que seul le bruit de bip de la machine reliant Sasuke se faisait entendre.

Prouvant ainsi que Sasuke était bel et bien en vie.

-Comme vous le savez Sasuke est mort. Mais voilà, alors que j'allais décréter la mort à tout le monde. On m'a informé que le corps de Sasuke à reprit un semblant de vie.

Tsunade regarda principalement Itachi et Minato alors que le silence se fit à nouveau.

Un fin sourire se fit sur le visage d'Itachi alors que Minato garda un calme qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Mais on pouvait facilement voir des étincelles pétiller dans ses yeux bleus ciel.

-… Pendant plus de trois nous avons tous tenté pour le faire réagir. Mais comme vous le savez, rien a eut à faire.

Tsunade balaya d'un coup de regard l'assemblé en face d'elle et reposa son regard sur Sasuke…

- Avec une potion spéciale. J'ai alors réussi à faire en sorte que son corps ne dépérisse pas. Mais finalement, après plusieurs échecs en plusieurs mois, je pensais tout abandonner.

Naruto releva alors la tête pour regarder les yeux noisette de sa « grand-mère ».

-Jusqu'à il y a encore quelque heures,… Grâce à mes connaissance et à celle des Nara, j'ai réussi à trouver un antidote.

Tous les yeux étaient alors braqué sur Sasuke, allongé inconscient dans son lit.

Puis, Tsunade reprit après un petit moment…

-Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller. Mais je peux vous assurer que Sasuke est sortit d'affaire et sera sur pied peu de temps après son réveil.

Naruto reporta son attention sur Sasuke et murmura tout de même un…

-Merci baa-chan

Tsunade lui sourit, sans avoir une envie de le tuer pour le surnom qu'il venait de dire.

Cela lui avait manqué, elle doit se l'avouer.

-C'est un miracle que son corps se soit remis en fonction, je dois vous le dire…

Avait alors rajouté Tsunade en sortant de la chambre une heure-et-demie après.

Laissant ainsi Naruto, Itachi et Sasuke seuls dans la chambre. Les autres étant repartit à leur occupation.

…

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis le jour où Naruto avait appris que Sasuke était encore en vie.

Mais ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Tsunade avait dit que cela pouvait prendre des semaines, mais qu'elle était sur qu'il allait s'en sortir.

C'est elle qui s'occupe principalement de lui. Comme il y a quelque mois de cela.

Elle avait promis de s'occuper de Sasuke et de tout faire pour le guérir. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

Mais surtout elle avait réussit. Malgré l'avancé de la maladie, jusqu'ici, totalement inconnu, fut stoppé.

Bien que le miracle fut de voir Sasuke mort, et entièrement. Tsunade en était sur, il n'y avait plus une once de vie dans son corps.

C'était un véritable miracle qu'il ressuscite.

Car oui, Tsunade en était sur il s'agissait d'un miracle, miracle qui lui permis de finalement contrer cette maladie étrange et de tenir ainsi sa promesse.

Elle était heureuse de revoir Naruto sourire et rire de bon cœur. Mais elle était aussi très heureuse de voir que l'état de santé de Sasuke s'améliorait d'heure en heure.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'il allait prochainement se réveiller.

Effectivement…

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux un bel après-midi de janvier.

Il fallut un mois pour que Sasuke réapprenne à bien marcher. Rester inactif durant plusieurs mois l'avait fragilisé et une à deux semaines pour récupérer tous ses reflexes et connaissances.

« Un véritable génie »

Comme avait dit Minato à l'encontre d'Itachi. Ce dernier approuva en regardent l'entrainement de Sasuke contre Naruto.

La vie reprit son cours normal. … Sans que personne, mise à part les gens au courant depuis le début, ne se rendent compte de rien.

Pour la perte momentanée des connaissances de Sasuke, cela avait été mis sur le coup de sa mission secrète.

Ainsi personne d'autre ne saura cette histoire.

Fin

* * *

_Personne d'autre…. Il y aura pourtant vous cher lecteur._

_Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les commentaires et l'attente pour la suite et fin de cette histoire. Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic et à bientôt._

_Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et je ne regrette aucun passage de ma fic._

_Il est possible que je fasse un petit bonus sur le réveil de Sasuke. Mais absolument pas sur, sur… Alors pas trop d'espoir…_

_Amicalement Tina-chou_


End file.
